Obsessions can be deadly
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Macavity wants Munkustrap back badly, but he knows Munkustrap will never fully be his if he just goes and kidnaps again. He needs a new plan. Can Munkustrap stay safe from the pain and torment that's been inflicted on him before? 3rd in series,dark angsty
1. Plans

My awaited third instalment of Obsessions! Yay! Okay, for those who have just happened upon this, I highly suggest reading 'Obsessions' and 'Obsessions never die' before reading this one, it'll make things a lot clearer! It's going to be dark, angsty, and contains themes of rape…so be warned…

I don't own Cats…unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Munkustrap yawned, rolling over and rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he spotted Misto and Tugger cuddled together in the corner. Misto had his back against Tugger's chest, with Tugger's arms wrapped around him. Misto murmured in his sleep, rolling over and burying his head in Tugger's mane. Munkustrap sat up, stretching his muscles out. It had been three months since Macavity had appeared in his den, saying that he wouldn't go after Munkustrap again, that he'd leave him alone. Munkustrap frowned as he absently ran his paw over the bite mark scar on his hip. There would always be those memories, those haunting, terrifying memories of what Macavity did to him over the space of two and a half years. Munkustrap looked down, his paw brushing lower, over the crude, puckered, pink scar in shape of an 'M' on his upper left thigh. Munkustrap eyes clouded over in pain as echoes of his pleads and cries, begging for mercy and pleading with Macavity to stop, was pulled back to the surface of his mind. Munkustrap shook his head, clearing those memories away. Munkustrap looked back at Tugger and Misto, smiling once more, before getting to his feet and quietly leaving the den. He walked through the early morning sun, walking to the tyre and stretching out on it. He smiled as he closed his eyes, the sun warming his fur. He had been getting better since he had been back at the yard; he had even gone back to protection duties.

"Having fun?" Munkustrap cracked open an eye and smiled.

"Morning, Coricopat…and, yes, I am," Munkustrap yawned. Cori settled down on the tyre beside Munkustrap.

"How are the family?" Munkustrap asked, smiling as he closed his eyes again.

"They're good," Cori said softly. Munkustrap opened an eye to look at Cori.

"How are you?" Munkustrap questioned. Cori sighed, bowing his head.

"I'm…I'm getting there," Cori sighed. Cori's green eyes landed on Munkustrap. "How did you get better after two and half years of this?" Cori asked him. "In the small time with Growltiger, he hurt me so much…I can't let it go, Munk," Munkustrap sat up and looked at Cori, concerned.

"You will, Cori, it'll take time and patience but you will get over it," Munkustrap told him firmly. "And you have Teazer and your kittens to help you through it," Cori looked back at Munkustrap, a small smile on your face.

"Guess you're right," Munkustrap gave a small scoff.

"What do you mean you guess I'm right…I am right," Cori laughed. Cori rubbed his eyes.

"How are Tugger and Misto going?" Cori asked. Munkustrap smiled, looking back over the waking yard.

"They're doing great," Munkustrap said, "I'm glad they're together…they're right for each other, I guess…" Cori looked at Munkustrap.

"You guess?" Cori asked softly. Munkustrap glanced back at him.

"They are good for each other, Cori…they really are," Cori frowned.

"Is it because Misto's related to Macavity?" Cori didn't expect the sudden anger from Munkustrap.

"No!" Munkustrap cried out angrily. "I don't care if Misto's Macavity's half-brother…I couldn't care less if he is!" Cori held up his paws, alarmed.

"Alright, alright, alright," Cori said quickly. Munkustrap gave a small growl, running his paws over his head agitatedly.

"Munk, are you alright?" Cori asked worriedly, seeing how Munkustrap was reacting. Munkustrap was shaking now. Cori put his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Munk?" Cori tried softly. Munkustrap raised his tortured hazel eyes to look at Cori.

"Sorry, Cori," Munkustrap whispered. Cori looked at Munkustrap worriedly. He could see the cracks now; he could see the cracks in Munkustrap's mind, the bags under his eyes, evidence of broken sleep. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes.

"How well are you sleeping?" Cori asked worriedly. Munkustrap sighed, putting his head in his paws, resting his elbows on his knees.

"N-Not so great lately," Munkustrap whispered. "The nightmares have come back," Cori frowned.

"I thought they stopped a few months ago," Cori murmured. Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"They did…but then they just came back," Munkustrap muttered.

"What does Tugger think about it?" Cori asked. Munkustrap looked sideways at Cori before putting his head back in his paws.

"He and Misto don't know…even though I have the nightmares, I don't wake up screaming anymore so they don't know," Munkustrap said quietly. Cori rubbed his eyes.

"What are the nightmares about?" Cori asked softly. Munkustrap shut his eyes tightly, a low whimper escaping his control.

"Macavity…and what…what he did to me," Munkustrap whispered, his voice breaking at the end. "All I hear is his taunting words, all I can feel is pain…I can't escape it, Cori, I just can't wake up!" Cori wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's quivering body. He felt so vulnerable in Cori's arms.

"It'll be alright, Munk, they'll disappear again, they will," Cori tried to reassure him. Munkustrap pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap forced a smile on his face as the younger ones came running up to him.

"Can you come play?" Pouncival pleaded. Munkustrap nodded.

"Sure," He answered, smiling. "I'll just be a second." The young ones nodded and ran off. Munkustrap looked at Cori.

"Cori, please don't tell Tugger, please," Munkustrap pleaded with him. "I-I don't want him to worry about me anymore…" Cori nodded reluctantly. Munkustrap slipped off the tyre and went to find Electra, Etcetera and Pouncival, who were waiting for him eagerly. Tumblebrutus and Jemima came to join them a little later on, their paws holding onto one another's. They had become close since Tumble had helped save Jemima from Griddlebone, his biological mother. Cori watched Munkustrap talk and play with the younger ones worriedly. He wasn't worried about the young ones being with Munkus…he was worried about Munkustrap's state of mind.

Macavity sat in the large chair, his legs crossed as he pressed his paws against his face. Keeping away from Munkustrap was harder than he thought. He missed the feeling of Munkustrap's soft fur under his paws, the feel of Munkustrap's soft flesh under his sharp claws. He missed the whimpers, he missed the cries, the pleads, he missed those frightened hazel eyes, those hazel eyes which showed how broken Munkustrap had become.

"_Get away from her!" Macavity looked up from where he was crouching over the battered body of Demeter. Munkustrap lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. They wrestled, with Munkustrap dragging his claws across Macavity's flesh. Macavity flipped them over, managing to pin Munkustrap onto his back. Munkustrap's blazing hazel eyes glared at him as he tried viciously to get free. Those hazel eyes filled with strength, filled with love, filled with anger, it drove Macavity wild. He fell for Munkustrap more and more. Demeter gave a low groan from where she was lying on the stone floor, bringing Macavity back to the present. Munkustrap was still struggling to get free from under Macavity. Macavity gripped both of Munkustrap's wrists with one of his paws, striking Munkustrap with his free claw. Scratches appeared on Munkustrap's cheek as his head was snapped sideways from the force. Macavity watched as blood begin leaking from the four scratches on Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap blinked party dazed as he continued to squirm weakly under Macavity. _

"_Now, why are you here, Munkus?" Macavity purred. _

"_You kidnapped…my mate…you," Munkustrap was cut off as Macavity struck him again. Anger was boiling inside of Macavity. Munkustrap was his, not Demeter's! That was the reason Macavity took Demeter in the first place, to show her that Munkustrap was his…but she didn't stop screaming, she didn't stop fighting…so Macavity hurt her, humiliated her, maybe then she wouldn't go back to Munkustrap. Munkustrap had come here for Demeter…he had come here alone for Demeter! Not for him! Macavity found himself with a foot in his stomach, his attention loss had given Munkustrap time to get a foot free. Macavity flew back, he barely had anytime to prepare before Munkustrap was onto him again, clawing at him. Macavity was slammed against a wall and he slid down it, dazed. Munkustrap stood in front of him, breathing heavily. Blood trickled from the cuts on his cheek, from his split lip and from his nose…but Macavity was focused on those hazel eyes, those hazel eyes filled with anger._

"_Stay away from Demeter!" Munkustrap snarled. "If you ever come near her again, I will kill you," Macavity blinked, dazed. He watched as Munkustrap walked over to Demeter, gently lifting her from the floor and cradling her in his arms._

"_It's alright, Deme," Munkustrap murmured softly to her as he walked past Macavity. "I've got you, Dem, I've got you…you're safe, sweetie," Macavity closed his eyes as Munkustrap's voice became distant. Why wouldn't Munkustrap speak to him like that? Why wouldn't Munkustrap love him?_

Macavity opened his eyes, his golden orbs hardening. He leapt up with an enraged yell, striking out at any hench-cat in reach. The hench-cats scrambled, racing out of the room. Macavity threw his fists against the wall, dragging his claws down it.

"Why are you acting like this?" Macavity pulled his claws away from the wall, breathing heavily. He looked around and saw Griddlebone standing near his chair, staring at him.

"You've never been this…crazy before," Macavity snarled, stalking around the room.

"It's Munkustrap, isn't it?" Griddlebone questioned, making Macavity pause. She stared at his heaving back.

"You want him back, don't you?" Macavity turned and glared at her.

"Of course I do, he's mine!" Griddlebone nodded, looking quite bored.

"Shall I get his room ready then?" Griddlebone smiled. Macavity shook his head, his face suddenly thoughtful.

"No, he won't," Macavity paused. "…he'll fight against me if I bring him back here," Macavity said, though it sounded like he was talking more to himself. Griddlebone frowned.

"So, what do you plan to do?"

"Hm, I'm not sure yet…" Macavity answered, thoughtfully running a paw over his chin. Griddlebone sauntered over to his chair and lounged out in it.

"What is your plan so far?" Griddlebone asked, examining her claws. Macavity frowned as he walked back over to the chair.

"He won't submit to me if I bring him here, he has too much for him back at that pathetic yard of his," Macavity murmured, grabbing Griddlebone's legs and swinging them around so he could sit down. Griddlebone shifted her legs again so they were resting across his. Macavity absently dragged his claws up and down the lower parts of Griddlebone's leg fur, though not cutting the flesh. Macavity sat up suddenly, a large grin growing on his face.

"Griddlebone, gather the hench-cats…I have a plan," Griddlebone raised an eyebrow.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

What is Macavity's plan? Um, the angsty stuff will begin next chapter…and just a warning, this probably won't be updated every day like last time…but it won't be that long between updates :)

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Why!

Munkustrap walked up to the tyre, sitting beside his father who was starting to come to the yard more and more since Munkustrap had managed to pull through his near brush with death. Munkustrap's paw gently slid over his abdomen, where the skin felt different. Mistoffelees had healed the life threatening wounds. Munkustrap looked at his father when he felt his father's scrutinizing gaze on him.

"What's wrong, Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy asked softly, looking at his son.

"Nothing, I just haven't been sleeping all that well," Munkustrap answered, looking at his paws.

"Mistoffelees and Tugger aren't keeping you awake are they?" Munkustrap snorted, his cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"No, Dad…I'm having nightmares again," Munkustrap murmured. Deuteronomy sighed sadly. He placed his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder, gently rubbing his ears with his other paw.

"They'll disappear in time, Munkus, they will," Deuteronomy tried to reassure him. Munkustrap nodded. Deuteronomy smiled.

"I tell you what you need," Deuteronomy told him. "Some cheering up, we'll throw a festival tonight, Munkus," Munkustrap looked at his father.

"For what occasion?" Munkustrap questioned. Deuteronomy thought for a moment.

"For how much closer and caring this tribe has become," Munkustrap smiled at his dad.

Later that afternoon, everyone gathered at the tyre. Munkustrap sat beside Deuteronomy on the tyre, watching as Mistoffelees and Tugger danced together amongst the other couples. Tugger picked Misto up slightly, twirling him around before setting the blushing Misto back on his feet. Munkustrap smiled at the couple, they were so close, so in love. Tugger was very protective of Misto. Munkustrap smiled at the happy, laughing Jellicles. Skimble was twirling Jenny around, while Pouncival pretended to vomit behind their backs. Tumble was dancing closely with Jemima, his arms wrapped around her. Coricopat had Rumpleteazer wrapped in his arms as they slowly twirled around. Pan, Mella and Gaia were climbing over Mungojerrie's back as he sat down at the edge. He didn't seem to mind that he wasn't dancing with anyone, he was quite happy with his nephews and niece. Tantomile and Admetus were close together, Tantomile's head resting against Admetus's chest. Athena had hold of one of Tantomile's legs while Nyx was holding on tightly to Admetus's tail. Electra and Etcetera were giggling, pointing at the different couples.

"Feeling better, Munkus?" Deuteronomy asked softly. Munkustrap nodded, smiling. Deuteronomy wrapped an arm around his son shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Munkustrap smiled against his father's shoulder.

"I love you, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy murmured to him.

"I love you too, Dad," Munkustrap told him, looking up at his gentle face. Munkustrap rubbed his cheek against Deuteronomy's, purring loudly before giving him a small nuzzle and pulling back away. Deuteronomy looked closely at Munkustrap, into his brightened hazel eyes, into his happy silver face, before letting Munkustrap go. Munkustrap sat back up and turned his gaze back onto the clearing.

"Macavity!" Munkustrap heard Demeter's terrified scream just seconds before he felt something warm and wet splatter across the right side of his face. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as Munkustrap turned his head. Deuteronomy was falling back, his eyes wide as his paw grasped his own throat.

"NO!" Munkustrap screamed, falling forward, trying to stem the blood flowing from Deuteronomy's throat.

"D-Dad, please, don't leave us," Munkustrap whispered. Deuteronomy raised a bloody paw to the side of Munkustrap's face.

"P-Proud of you," He managed to gasp before his eyes went dim and his paw dropped limply to his side.

"No!" Munkustrap wailed, burying his head in his father's still chest. Harsh paws gripped Munkustrap's shoulders, yanking him away from Deuteronomy's dead body. Munkustrap was spun around and met a pair of gold eyes.

"You killed him, you bastard!" Munkustrap yelled, clawing at Macavity blindly as tears clouded his eyes. His paws were grabbed tightly, roughly. He could dimly hear screams, cries and angry yells. His father was dead, his father had been murdered.

"Take him somewhere quiet," He heard Macavity snap. Munkustrap was dragged away and tossed onto the floor of a den. Munkustrap hiccupped as he sat up, rubbing the tears from his eyes. He looked around and found himself in one of the largest dens. Of course, of course Macavity would take the largest den for himself. Munkustrap could hear Macavity yelling instructions and orders to the Jellicles, but he couldn't quite make out the words. After a while the yells went quiet and Macavity entered the den. Munkustrap was sitting in the corner, knees drawn up, tail wrapped around his feet.

"Munkus," Macavity purred. Munkustrap looked up, his eyes red.

"You told me you were going to stay away," Munkustrap whispered. "But you came back…you came back and murdered my father!" Macavity glared coldly at Munkustrap as Munkustrap rose to his feet, his fur bristling in his anger.

"You murdered a gentle, loving cat…you murdered my father!" Munkustrap screamed. "You sick freak, you murdered my father because of an obsession with me! Get it through you thick, domed skull, I hate you!" Macavity growled, watching as Munkustrap came even closer still.

"You murdered an innocent cat, you've taken over the yard, my family, my friends! What the hell did you hope to accomplish? Because it's certainly not me loving you…there was never any chance of me falling in love with sick, twisted freak like you!" Macavity struck out, hitting Munkustrap harshly, causing him to fall to the floor with the force of the blow. Macavity crouched down beside the fallen Munkustrap, gripping his chest fur and pulling him up slightly off the ground. Blood was flowing from Munkustrap's nose, his lips were split from the force of the blow.

"Talk to me like that again…and you will regret it," Macavity snarled, dropping Munkustrap back onto the floor. Munkustrap groaned, rolling over, pressing his paw against his bleeding nose. He yelped as Macavity sunk his claws into his back.

"I love you, Munkus…but you've left me in pain for all these months and you will pay for it," Macavity told him teasingly. "I will humiliate you in front of your family, your friends…you will pay for everything you have ever done wrong to me…but it will all stop as soon as you say that you love me,"

"Then it'll never stop," Munkustrap managed to gasp through the pain. Macavity retracted his claws, letting Munkustrap fall limp onto his stomach. Munkustrap gave a low whimper as pain tore through his back. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, idly running his paw down Munkustrap's back.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity pulled Munkustrap up from the floor, pulling him tightly against him.

"Because you are mine, Munkus," Macavity growled in his ear, before shoving him back against the den floor. Macavity stood up and walked to the den exit. Munkustrap wearily raised his head from the floor to look at Macavity.

"I'll be back later…don't try anything," Macavity snarled, leaving the den. Munkustrap gave a groan, letting his head fall back against the den floor. His forehead was resting against the floor as pain already tore through his body.

Tugger held Misto close as hench-cats glared at them all. They were all sitting in the main clearing, surrounded by hench-cats. Misto held onto Tugger's mane, terrified. Tugger held Misto tighter, pulling him closer to him.

"It's alright, Misto," Tugger murmured to him.

"What about, Munkus?" Misto asked him quietly, blue eyes darting around nervously. Tugger sighed, hugging Misto closer.

"I don't know, Misto…I really don't know," Tugger looked back at the tyre before quickly looking away. His father's body still lay on the tyre. The hench-cats were still to take it away. Tugger rested his head against Misto's. Tugger looked around and saw Coricopat, holding Teazer and his kittens. Cori looked around, meeting Tugger's eyes and stared at him sadly. Tugger nodded, before putting his head back against Misto's.

"Alright, all of you!" Tugger raised his head to glare at Macavity.

"I am now in charge…you do what I say or you will be punished severely for it!" Tugger bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

"No one is to leave the yard, unless they have gotten permission, everyone is to be in their dens by nightfall, no one is to go near my den…you get asked to do something by a hench-cat, you do it…or there will be severe consequences," Macavity yelled at them all.

"What have you done to Munkustrap?" Alonzo yelled. Macavity looked at Alonzo coldly. Alonzo cried out in pain as a hench-cat kicked his side harshly.

"Munkustrap is with me…" Macavity smiled cruelly. "No one is to communicate with him at any cost!" Tugger snarled. Macavity turned his gold eyes onto him and Misto.

"Especially you, Tugger…you do so, you will not be the one to face the consequences," Macavity told him. Tugger looked confused. "Your love, Mistoffelees, will be the one to pay." Misto gripped on tighter to Tugger. Tugger wrapped his arms tighter around Misto. Macavity glared at them all once more before stalking off. The hench-cats all began yelling, telling the Jellicles to get up. Everyone slowly drifted around, going back to their dens. Tugger gently took Misto's paw, cautiously glancing around and looking around at the hench-cats as they walked towards Skimble's den. They would all meet there, and talk about what to do.

"Let go of me!" Tugger spun around and saw Griddlebone holding onto Tumblebrutus's and Pouncival's arms. They were both squirming.

"Let go of my boys!" Jenny screeched, trying to get to them.

"They are my sons!" Griddlebone snarled at her, pulling the two young Toms away. "Thanks for looking after them for all this time…but I'm taking my sons back," Griddlebone pulled Pouncival and Tumblebrutus away. Skimble caught Jenny as she slumped, crying. Misto buried his head into Tugger's chest. Tugger wrapped his arms around him. They walked to Skimble's and Jenny's den, waiting for the distraught parents.

"Why did you take us?" Tumble cried out at Griddle as soon as they were in her new den.

"Because I haven't been able to raise you like I should have," Griddlebone murmured, looking at them. "I want to be the mother I should have been to you," Tumble rubbed his ear. Pounce shook his head.

"No, I don't want you!" Pounce yelled. "Jenny and Skimble are my parents!" Tumble looked over to Pounce, shaking his head pleadingly. Griddlebone looked at Pouncival.

"I want to go back to Mum and Dad," Pounce whined to Tumble.

"Go then," Griddlebone said coldly. She walked over and placed her paws on Tumble's shoulders.

"But that means Tumble can't go back," Pounce looked back at Tumblebrutus, his innocent eyes wide.

"Go back, Pounce," Tumble said softly, smiling at him sadly. "I'll be okay," Pounce gave a reluctant nod. He left the den, his tail held limp, his ears drooped. Tumble turned and looked at Griddlebone, her eyes were soft as she looked at him. She hugged him tightly, he didn't hug her back. Griddlebone pulled away, gently brushing at the fur on his face.

"I'm sorry, Tumble," She told him gently. Tumble nodded, looking up at her.

"I've missed you, I really have," Griddlebone said. Tumble nodded, hugging her back finally. Tumble let go and settled down in the corner.

"You can go back to see…your other parents, but I want you to sleep in this den," Griddlebone said. Tumble nodded.

"Griddle…" Tumble said hesitantly. "Why did Macavity take over the yard and kill Old Deuteronomy?" Griddlebone sat beside him, absently running a paw over Tumble's soft, well groomed fur.

"Because he wants Munkustrap, Tumble," Griddlebone murmured. "And that's the only way he could think of, so that he gets total control over Munkus," Tumble looked at Griddle, his green eyes wide with fear.

"You'll look after, Munk, won't you?" Tumble asked. Griddlebone nodded.

"I will, Tumble…Munkustrap is quite the sweetheart," Griddlebone sighed. Tumble looked at her in surprise. Griddlebone saw the look on his face and smiled.

"I have become quite attached to Munkus," Griddlebone said. Tumble nodded.

Pain, so much pain. Munkustrap rolled over, his chest heaving. Macavity gave a low growl beside him as Munkustrap woke him up. Munkustrap sat up, crawling into a corner to assess what injuries Macavity had given him.

"Munkus," Munkustrap looked up as Macavity purred his name. Munkustrap looked back at his scratched chest and arms. He was thinking about everyone, wondering how they were, wondering how everything would be. He didn't notice Macavity in front of him until Macavity gripped his soft chest fur, pulling him forward. Munkustrap yowled in pain as Macavity dragged him back to the nest. Macavity pushed Munkustrap down, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Munkustrap pulled his head back out of Macavity's chest fur.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap, who was staring back up at him, his hazel eyes filled with deep pain.

"Because I love you, Munkus…and I want you to be with me, forever," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

"You'll be with me forever, Munk…I'm going to make sure of that," Macavity murmured again, pulling Munkustrap tighter against him.

"What are you going to do to everyone else?" Munkustrap asked quietly, slightly afraid.

"If they do what I say, they'll be treated well," Macavity told him. "If they break my rules, they will be punished," Macavity looked down at the top of Munkustrap's head as Munkustrap stiffened in his arms.

"Everything will turn out well, Munkus," Macavity purred. "We'll be joined together forever soon enough," Munkustrap's eyes widened as fear began to consume him.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Surprising? Shocking? It does get angsty-er, and you'll kind of be surprised, I think, when you find out what Macavity's plan is…um, I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm seeing West Side Story, YAY…and I'm seeing The Last Airbender on Thursday with my sibling, so last week of holidays should be fun :)

Thanks to those who have reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Humiliation

Tugger blinked, waking up and looking down at Misto, who was held tightly in his arms. Tugger recalled the events of the day before, but he hoped it was just a bad dream, a seriously bad dream.

"Get your lazy tails up!" Tugger winced. Nope, it wasn't a nightmare. Misto slowly opened his eyes, looking at Tugger.

"Come on, Mist," Tugger murmured. They got up and left the den. Tugger kept his paws on Misto's shoulders, holding him close as he eyed off the hench-cats wearily. Tugger sat down in the clearing, pulling Misto onto his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around him. The rest of the Jellicles slowly filed into the clearing, sitting down and waiting for Macavity. Skimble sat beside Tugger, breathing in deeply. Jenny sat beside him, holding onto Pounce tightly.

"Where's Tumble?" Tugger asked quietly.

"With Griddlebone," Skimble sighed. Tugger nodded. He looked back to the tyre just in time to see Macavity stand on top of it. Deuteronomy's body no longer lay on top of the tyre; it had been removed during the night. Macavity looked around.

"You are free to roam the yard…but cannot leave the gates, anyone who does will be brought back and severely punished." Macavity snapped at them before he stalked away. Tugger shuddered. Misto looked around at him. Tugger gave him a weak smile, nuzzling his head softly. Misto nuzzled him back, purring.

"Oi, conjurer!" Misto turned away from Tugger, looking at the hench-cats who were standing behind him.

"Boss wants ta see ya," A hench-cat snapped. Misto clutched onto Tugger, staring at them. Tugger gently stroked Misto's back.

"What does Macavity want?" Tugger asked, looking from Misto to the hench-cats.

"Ta talk," One spat at Tugger. Tugger looked at Misto worriedly as Misto stood up, looking at the hench-cats before looking back to Tugger.

"I'll be alright, Tugs," Misto said softly, bending down and gently kissing Tugger's lips. Misto walked away with the hench-cats, leaving Tugger on the ground, staring worriedly after him. Munkustrap was pacing around in the sleeping part of the den Macavity had claimed as his own, his paws rubbing his sides nervously. Macavity was planning something with him, Munkustrap knew it, but he had no idea what and it was eating at him. Munkustrap glanced up when he heard someone enter the other part of the den. He cautiously walked to the door and peered out. Mistoffelees was nervously standing in the den.

"Misto," Munkustrap breathed in relief, going into the other part of the den. Misto ran forward, hugging Munkustrap tightly. Munkustrap hugged him back tightly.

"I'm scared, Munk," Misto whispered into Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap nodded.

"I am too, Misto…I am too," Munkustrap admitted bitterly. Misto looked up at Munkustrap.

"Well, this is sweet," Munkustrap and Misto looked around as Macavity walked into the den, a large smirk on his face.

"Munkus, go back into the other part of the den," Macavity snapped. Munkustrap stood his ground, still hanging onto Misto.

"Now, Munkustrap!" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap looked at Misto, his ears drooping as he gave a small nod. Misto watched Munkustrap walk dismally back into the sleeping part of the den. He sat down near the door, out of sight but still in earshot.

"What do you think you are doing, dating that pompous fur ball?" Macavity growled at Mistoffelees. Misto turned around, facing Macavity.

"I love him…" Misto told him firmly. "What do you think you are doing, destroying Munkustrap's life?" Munkustrap winced as he heard Macavity snarl loudly.

"Watch it, Mistoffelees…" Macavity growled a warning to Misto. "Or you dear little Tugs will have to pay for it," Misto growled.

"Is that why you called me here?" Misto asked coolly. "To ask why I was dating Tugger?"

"No…I called you here to warn you not to use your magic," Macavity answered coldly. They went silent. Munkustrap could feel the tension building in the other room.

"Why do you keep doing this to him?" Misto cried out. "You hurt Munkustrap over and over, you destroy his soul, his very being…and yet you say you love him," Munkustrap leapt to his feet, knowing that would have pissed Macavity off majorly. He heard Misto's pained cry and ran into the other room. Macavity had his claws dug into Misto's arms, raking them down, drawing blood. He found himself on his back on the floor, with Munkustrap pinning him down.

"Get away from him!" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity threw Munkustrap over, pinning Munkustrap down, digging his claws deep into his arms. Munkustrap gave a small cry of pain. Macavity looked over at Misto.

"Scram!" Macavity hissed at Misto. Misto looked at Munkustrap, his crystal blue eyes wide. Munkustrap looked weakly at Misto, giving a small nod. Misto ran from the den. Munkustrap looked back up at Macavity. Macavity was glaring at him, his gold orbs blazing with anger. Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the pure anger on Macavity's face. Munkustrap's back arched with pain as Macavity dug his claws into his silver chest. Macavity got off Munkustrap, gripping his collar and painfully dragging him back to the nest part of the den. Munkustrap gasped, and tried to push himself along with his feet, as Macavity literally dragged him by his collar, cutting off his airways. Macavity threw Munkustrap roughly onto the floor. Munkustrap gasped as he found himself able to breathe again. He doubled over on his knees, rubbing his throat as he continued to gasp for air, his eyes watering. He gave a yelp as Macavity's foot connected with his side. Munkustrap lay on his side, breathing heavily as Macavity crouched beside him. Macavity gripped the fur between Munkustrap's ears, forcing his head up to look at him.

"Don't you dare speak out against me, Munkustrap," Macavity snarled. "Humiliate me in front of Mistoffelees!" Macavity let Munkustrap's head fur go. Munkustrap put his head back on his arms. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, his chest heaving with anger.

"You dare to humiliate me, Munkustrap!" Macavity yelled. Munkustrap flinched.

"No," Munkustrap murmured. "I couldn't let you hurt him,"

"You tried to humiliate me!" Macavity growled, not paying attention to what Munkustrap said. "Now…now I will start to humiliate you in front of your friends, in front of your family," Munkustrap's hazel eyes rolled to look at Macavity. Macavity smiled at the fear in Munkustrap's eyes.

All the Jellicles were in their dens, the hench-cats had ordered them back. They knew something was going to happen…but they didn't know what. All their heads moved in sync towards their den doors as pained screams pierced the air. They all looked away from the den, disbelief, anger and fear written on their features. Tugger held Misto close as the screams continued on. Bombalurina held the sobbing Demeter, her own eyes closed tight, trying to stem her own tears, Jemima had her arms wrapped around Bombalurina, her sobs vocal, her blue eyes tearing. Jenny and Skimble sat side by side, Jenny's head resting against Skimble's shoulder, Skimble's arm around her, as Jenny held a trembling Pouncival close. Jelly and Asparagus hugged the crying Electra and Etcetera close, silent tears falling from their own eyes. Alonzo rubbed Cassandra's back as she held onto his chest fur, her face an expression of shock as she continued to hear the screams. Coricopat held Rumpleteazer, tears streaming down both of their faces as they listened to Munkustrap's screams of pain. Rumpleteazer tried to comfort Cori as best as she could as he shook, trembling violently as painful memories were stirred up. Mungojerrie held the three frightened kittens, in disbelief about the screams. Plato held Victoria, both of their ears were pressed flat against their skulls, trying to block out the screams as they held each other tightly. Admetus held Tantomile, while Athena and Nyx trembled in their laps. Tumblebrutus sat in Griddlebone's den, his paws held tightly against his ears as he tried to block out Munkustrap's screams and cries of pain. Griddlebone walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, rocking him back and forth.

"Make Macavity stop hurting him!" Tumblebrutus pleaded. Griddlebone shook her head.

"I can't," She told him softly. "I can't," Tumblebrutus buried his head into her shoulder, crying heavily. Munkustrap was the nicest Tom, one of the kittens' best friends, even though he was a full grown Tom. He had taken care of them when they were growing up; he played with them when no other would. Tumblebrutus held onto Griddlebone as he cried into her shoulder. She gently rubbed his back, murmuring soft words to him, trying to comfort him.

Munkustrap rolled over, soft sobs breaking loose from his control. He hurt so bad, the pain was terrible. Macavity gave a throaty purr as he watched Munkustrap drag himself away, tears slipping silently from his eyes. Munkustrap cautiously cleaned his new wounds, wincing as his tongue hit the torn flesh. Macavity gave a dark laugh, seeing how hurt Munkustrap was. Macavity crawled over to Munkustrap, Munkustrap backed away, his hazel eyes becoming wide.

"M-Mac, please don't," Munkustrap pleaded weakly. Macavity pulled Munkustrap over to him, he could feel Munkustrap trembling.

"Oh, stop it!" Macavity snapped as he looked over the wounds on Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap gave a small hiss of pain as Macavity cleaned the wounds on Munkustrap's back. After he was done, Macavity pulled Munkustrap down to lay beside him.

"There, baby, it's clean," Macavity purred. "Now sleep," Munkustrap gave a small nod, looking at Macavity. The next morning Munkustrap was woken up as he was prodded in his side. Munkustrap opened his eyes, seeing Macavity kneeling beside him.

"What?" Munkustrap croaked. Macavity dug his claws into Munkustrap's thigh.

"Up," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes. He froze when he heard something click and felt something tug on his collar. A leash…a lead, whatever you called it, it was now attached to Munkustrap's collar.

"I didn't get you a new collar because I like the one you have on," Macavity purred, his paw brushing lightly against Munkustrap's collar. Macavity pulled Munkustrap up.

"Follow me," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap's ears drooped as he was led outside. This was going to be…humiliating, embarrassing.

The Jellicles walked around the clearing. They paused when they heard Macavity walk around. They looked around and their jaws just about dropped. Munkustrap was being pulled onto the tyre by a leash. Munkustrap's ears were flat against his skull and he refused to make eye contact as Macavity lounged out on the tyre, pulling Munkustrap next to him. Macavity draped his arms around Munkustrap, pulling him tight against him. Munkustrap kept his eyes down. The Jellicles could see the wounds on Munkustrap's body…they could see why he had been screaming. They all turned their heads away as they continued to walk…it was politer not to look. Macavity saw the Jellicles turn their heads away and walk off. Macavity purred, pulling Munkustrap on top of him.

"Mac…please don't," Munkustrap pleaded quietly. Macavity reached up, pressing his lips harshly against Munkustrap's own. Macavity rolled them both over so Macavity was on top of Munkustrap. Tears, of humiliation, fear and pain started to form in Munkustrap's hazel eyes. Macavity licked down the side of Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap shuddered.

"Who do you belong to?" Macavity growled softly, nipping Munkustrap's collarbone. Munkustrap remained silent, though his bottom lip began to tremble. Macavity gripped onto Munkustrap's arms tightly, growling at him.

"Who do you belong to?" Macavity asked again, slowly, threateningly.

"You," Munkustrap whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"What?" Macavity asked, his tail swishing. He was enjoying this.

"I belong to you," Munkustrap whispered, his eyes tightly closed. Macavity gently stroked the side of Munkustrap's face.

"Yes, you do, Munkustrap…you are mine," Macavity murmured, looking at Munkustrap.

"Open those eyes, Munkus," Macavity told him. Munkustrap reluctantly opened his hazel eyes.

"Good," Macavity sighed. "I like to see those eyes of yours," Macavity rolled off Munkustrap, wrapping his arm around him as they both lay out in the sun. Munkustrap closed his eyes as the silent sobs wracked his body. Macavity gently stroked his back.

"Shush, Munkus…don't cry," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap continued to shake.

"Listen, Munkustrap," Macavity told him. "We'll be together, forever…"

"No," Munkustrap whimpered. Macavity gripped Munkustrap tighter.

"We…will…be," Macavity growled slowly.

"Magma!" Macavity called suddenly. Munkustrap shot up, looking at Macavity with frightened hazel eyes.

"No," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity sat up as the maniacal red cat appeared.

"Yes, boss?" Magma asked, grinning at Munkustrap. Macavity handed him the other end of the lead.

"Take him back to my den," Macavity said. Magma nodded, tugging on the leash. "And, Magma, don't touch him," Macavity warned. Magma nodded, dragging Munkustrap off the tyre and back into the den. As soon as they were there, Munkustrap unhooked the leash from his collar, backing away from Magma. Magma grinned, tilting his head as he looked at Munkustrap.

"Stay away from me!" Munkustrap hissed. Magma held up his paws.

"Macavity told me not to touch you, Munks, I'm not gonna touch you," Magma said. Munkustrap shuddered at the sound of his voice. So many bad memories, so many scars. Munkustrap looked at Magma.

"What is he planning?" Munkustrap asked. Magma raised an eyebrow.

"He's convinced that we're going to be together forever, but he knows that I'll never willingly stay with him…how does he plan to do that?" Munkustrap asked. Magma grinned, laughing.

"You'll find out soon enough, Munkus," Magma giggled before leaving the den. Munkustrap sat down, his sense of foreboding rising. He was so…terrified, he had no idea what Macavity was planning but he was sure whatever Macavity had planned was very very bad for him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm on a roll today, uploaded a new story, went to the movies…even though I'm still partly asleep from seeing West Side Story last night…that was a brilliant show! But Cats is still my favourite! Haha, but the funny thing was, the guy playing Riff, was the same one who played the Rum Tum Tugger in the Asian tour :)

Thanks to those who have reviewed!

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Electra

Three weeks…three weeks of hell! Tugger rolled over, wincing as pain throbbed dully through his side. He had questioned Macavity's motives yesterday and got kicked by a hench-cat. Soft paws rested on Tugger's shoulders. Tugger looked around, seeing Mistoffelees looking worriedly at him. Tugger pulled Misto down to him, hugging him closely. Tugger gently stroked the healing wounds on Misto's arms, reminders of Macavity's warning.

"Tug…I'm worried about Munkus," Misto spoke up, glancing at Tugger. Tugger sighed. "Macavity is planning something…he's planning something big," Tugger looked back at Misto. Misto's two tone blue eyes, one eye was dimmer than the other, were both fixed on him, looking worried.

"I…Macavity's planning something that Munkustrap won't be able to escape from, so that Munkustrap can't escape from him…" Misto whispered, looking away. Tugger frowned.

"H-How do you know?" Tugger asked. Misto glanced at him.

"Macavity can't get Munkustrap to stay with him…there has to be a reason that he took over the yard instead of just kidnapping Munkus again," Misto muttered. Tugger sighed, pulling Misto closer, burying his head in Misto's soft furred shoulder.

Cori carried Pan across the yard. Gaia was clinging onto his neck, peering over his shoulder as he walked, avoiding the puddles.

"Hello, Coricopat," Cori spun around, his small ears flattening against his skull as he came face to face with Griddlebone, the cat he tried to avoid. Pan buried his head into Cori's chest, whimpering and trembling. He didn't like Griddle, she had hurt his Dad. Gaia gave a small hiss from where she was peering over Cori's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Cori asked evenly, slowly backing away. Griddlebone matched him step for step, her dark gaze fixed firmly on him.

"To ask you something," She answered lightly. Cori hissed.

"You basically stole my life from me…why would I help you with anything?" Cori snapped. Griddlebone frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's just a small question, Cori," Griddlebone hissed, striking him suddenly. Cori blinked, turning his head back. Pan whimpered, his paw pressing worriedly against the wounds on Cori's cheek.

"What?" Cori murmured, his ears drooping, his tail going limp on the ground. He turned submissive.

"When is the next Jellicle ball supposed to be?" Griddlebone questioned innocently enough. Cori's eyes narrowed.

"Why would that be of interest?" He questioned suspiciously. Griddlebone raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell me, Coricopat," Griddlebone growled, her dark eyes fixing on Gaia. Cori shuddered.

"One month away," Cori answered dully. Griddlebone nodded, turning and stalking away. Cori watched her go, his heart tearing up with sudden fear.

"Dadda…what's goin' on?" Pan asked softly, watching Griddlebone go.

"I don't know, Pan, I don't know." Cori murmured, turning and walking back to his den.

Munkustrap and Macavity walked across the yard, Macavity tugging on the lead connected to Munkustrap's collar, forcing him along. Munkustrap paused, his hazel eyes looking at the tyre, which still had some traces of Deuteronomy's blood on it. The Jellicles stopped and looked around when they heard Munkustrap snap at Macavity. Macavity glared at Munkustrap before hitting him across the face, causing him to fall heavily to the ground. Munkustrap pushed his upper body off the ground, staring at Macavity as he wiped the blood from his nose and re-split lips. Macavity raised his paw again, Munkustrap winced, cowering somewhat.

"Electra, no!" Jellylorum screamed as the small dark kitten ran at Macavity angrily. Macavity turned around, catching Electra as she flew at him. He held her back, holding her head as she swung blindly at him, tears of rage flowing from her eyes. Macavity looked at her, amused as she continued to swing. He gently pushed her back, into a hench-cats waiting grip. She struggled furiously.

"What's your name, kitten?" Macavity asked. Electra glared at him, her green eyes furious. Macavity looked at the kitten, eyebrow raised. He turned to Munkustrap.

"Well?" He asked. Munkustrap lowered his eyes, not looking at Macavity or Electra.

"Electra," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity nodded, turning back to his hench-cat.

"Let her go," Macavity ordered, the hench-cat did so. Electra flew forward, punching Macavity square in the jaw. Macavity flew back, landing on his butt on the ground. The hench-cat leapt forward again, grabbing Electra roughly. Munkustrap stared at Macavity, wide eyed, unsure of how he'd react to being put on his ass by a young queen. Macavity rubbed his jaw, where Electra's fist had connected, and started laughing. He stood up, seeming unfazed that a young queen had just knocked him over.

"She's brilliant," Macavity laughed, looking at Electra with new appreciation. "Magma!" Macavity called suddenly. Magma appeared.

"Bring this young queen to my den tonight for dinner," Macavity said, looking back at Electra. Magma nodded, looking confused.

"Let her go," Macavity told the hench-cat, absently waving his paw as he pulled Munkustrap off the ground. Macavity pulled Munkustrap back to his den, leaving Electra and the other Jellicles quite confused about what just happened. Macavity sat in the den, idly running a paw through his neglected fur.

"What are you going to do?" Munkustrap questioned from where he was sitting on the other side of the den. Macavity looked up before looking back at his fur.

"Talk to her," Macavity answered. "She's quite a brilliant young queen…so much potential," Munkustrap gave a hiss.

"You are not turning her into one of your followers!" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity rose to his feet slowly. Munkustrap saw Macavity's stance change and quickly backed away. He knew what Macavity meant when he stood like that. Munkustrap slowly crawled to a mirror in the corner of the room. The mirror was set atop a wooden crate. Munkustrap sat, straightening up and looking at his reflection. His lips were split, his eyes bruised, scratches marked one of his silver cheeks. His hazel eyes were drawn and haunted…showing just how tortured his once innocent soul was. Munkustrap closed his eyes and lowered his head as Macavity arms wrapped around him. Macavity purred in his ear. Munkustrap shuddered, but opened his eyes once more, looking in the mirror. Macavity was looking in the mirror, looking at him. Macavity nuzzled Munkustrap's neck.

"Boss…I got the kitten," Macavity sighed, pulling away from Munkustrap. He walked out into the other part of the den, where Electra was standing nervously. Macavity dismissed the hench-cat, motioning for Electra to sit on a soft red cushion on the floor. Macavity sat opposite her, examining her with his gold eyes.

"Where's Munkustrap?" Electra asked, her voice firm. Macavity smiled.

"In the nest," Macavity answered. "Munkustrap!" Electra looked towards the blue curtain which separated the nest from the rest of the den. Munkustrap pushed the curtain away, slowly coming into the den. He sat beside Macavity, looking softly at Electra. Electra was horrified at the state Munkustrap was in. His face was bruised and scratched; he had large bags under his dull hazel eyes. Bruises also marked the skin around Munkustrap's upper arms and on his inner thighs. Macavity passed Electra a bowl, which had chicken in it. Macavity grinned at Electra, revealing his jagged and sharp teeth. Electra just stared coldly at him. Macavity picked bits of chicken out of his bowl, passing it to Munkustrap who took it from him and ate it slowly. Electra ate the chicken in her bowl before setting aside the empty bowl. Macavity and Munkustrap finished Macavity's bowl. Macavity asked Electra small questions, such as her who her parents were, and whether she had any siblings. It continued for a while as Munkustrap began to doze off. Munkustrap's eyes slipped closed before they shot open. His head began to droop sideways as he struggled to remain awake. His head finally ended up on Macavity's shoulder as he lost his internal battle to remain awake. Macavity shifted Munkustrap so Munkustrap was lying on the floor, his head resting on Macavity's thigh.

"You seem to care for him," Electra murmured. Macavity looked back up at her. Electra's green eyes were angry.

"But we all know that isn't true," Macavity tilted his head, looking at her. "You keep hurting him, tormenting him," Macavity looked at her thoughtfully.

"From what I was aware, the kittens knew nothing of what happened to Munkustrap while he was with me," Macavity said. Electra inclined her head.

"That's true…but three of us do, two from personally seeing what you did to him, and me," Macavity smiled, leaning forward, looking at Electra.

"That's why you're the quiet one, huh?" Macavity asked. He grinned when he saw that he had shocked Electra.

"Oh, yes, Electra, I know all about you," Macavity told her. "The quiet, observant one, more likely to hang out in the shadows then join in with the others…but when you join in you are quite the fun one," Electra blinked. "You have an obnoxiously loud sister, Etcetera, who was the number one fan of Tugger's club…you on the other paw, preferred to watch and occasionally join in, though you weren't as into Tugger as Jemima, Etcetera and Victoria," Electra blinked once more as Macavity finished. Electra looked back at Munkustrap as he gave a small murmur. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap as well. Macavity picked Munkustrap up, and carried him, bridal style, back into the nest part of the den. Macavity set Munkustrap down in full view of the other den and covered him up with a knitted rug he had found. Macavity walked back into the other den, fixing the curtain so that it remained open. Electra looked at Munkustrap, whose sleeping face was facing her.

"I was wondering how long it would be before he fell asleep," Macavity murmured, looking at Munkustrap as well. Electra looked back at Macavity. Macavity was still staring thoughtfully at Munkustrap.

"Why…why isn't he sleeping?" Electra asked. Macavity looked back at her.

"Nightmares," Macavity answered softly, looking back at Munkustrap. "Fretting, worrying…it's all keeping him awake," Electra looked back at Munkustrap, whose paw was clenching and unclenching.

"What do you plan to do to him?" Electra asked, her voice trembling for the first time. Macavity looked back to Electra.

"You'll find out in time, Electra…in time," Macavity murmured. Macavity stood, Electra stood as well. Macavity walked her to the den door.

"Nice talk, Electra…maybe we'll do this again, you're a bright queen with a lot of potential," Macavity told her. Electra looked up at him before glancing at Munkustrap. She sighed and left. Macavity watched her cross the yard and go back to her own den, where Jelly was waiting for her. Macavity walked back into the den, into the nest area and sitting beside Munkustrap, gently rubbing his head. Munkustrap stretched, his paw nudging against Macavity's knee as he dreamt.

"M-Mac," Munkustrap whimpered, rolling over. Macavity lay beside Munkustrap, wrapping his arm around him. Munkustrap rolled back over, his head resting against Macavity's chest. He gave a sigh, soft and somewhat content, as he snuggled closer to Macavity. Macavity stared down at him in surprise. Macavity ran his paw down the side of Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap made an annoyed noise, swatting at his paw as he continued to sleep. Macavity curled up closer around Munkustrap, sighing and closing his eyes.

Soon…Soon.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

So I'm balancing this one and another one…but don't worry, the other one I'm writing is just to fill the gaps between updates… :)

Oh, bad news…I'm going back to school in four days…so it might be harder to write because we have to prepare for exams :S but I'll still update, don't worry!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Jellicles plan

Munkustrap yawned, rolling around. He stretched out his limbs, giving a satisfied smile as his joints popped back into place.

"Now that's a view I like to come back to," Munkustrap quickly spun around, glaring at Macavity, who was leaning against the entrance to the nest. Macavity walked forward, pulling Munkustrap up from the floor. He wrapped his arms around Munkustrap, harshly forcing his lips against his. Munkustrap struggled furiously to get free. Macavity shoved Munkustrap back harshly, Munkustrap stumbled back, falling over. Macavity leapt onto him, ignoring his cries as he struggled furiously underneath him. Afterwards, Macavity dug his claws into Munkustrap. Munkustrap yowled in pain.

"Just tell me you love me and it all stops," Macavity panted into Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap closed his eyes.

"Then it'll never stop," Munkustrap whispered. He cried out in pain as Macavity hit him across the back of the head, making a gash behind his left ear. Munkustrap held his head as it pounded. It hurt. Macavity dragged his claws down Munkustrap's back, making it bleed. Munkustrap hissed in pain. Macavity stood up, leaving Munkustrap a bleeding and bruised mess on the floor.

"Clean yourself off," Macavity snapped as he left the den. Munkustrap weakly pushed himself off the floor, cleaning his many wounds. Macavity came back a few hours later. Munkustrap was looking at the new wounds covering his face and sighing. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's shoulders as he stood behind him.

"You need to go out for a while," Macavity told him. Munkustrap tilted his head back, looking up at Macavity.

"I need to talk to hench-cats…and I'm guessing you'd rather not be around when they're here," Munkustrap gave a small nod, though he was surprised.

"Go now…but be back in by sunset," Macavity warned him. Munkustrap quickly stood up. Macavity watched him go. Munkustrap shivered as he left the den. He twitched his ears, trying to pick up noises. The yard was basically deserted, that didn't really surprise Munkustrap, no one wanted to be out in the rain…and with the hench-cats. Munkustrap headed towards Skimble's and Jenny's den, everyone would go there.

"Munk," Munkustrap turned around and was tackled in a hug by Coricopat. Munkustrap smiled, hugging him back.

"W-Why are you out here?" Cori asked, pulling back.

"Macavity wanted me out of the den for a little while…told me to go out here," Munkustrap answered. Cori nodded.

"Where are Teazer and the kittens?" Munkustrap asked.

"In Jenny's den already…Griddlebone held me up," Munkustrap frowned.

"Why is she still interested in you?" Munkustrap asked, confused. Cori sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know…she just kind of stared at me and pulled on my ears," Cori mumbled, rubbing his small ears. Munkustrap offered him a small smile as they walked into Jenny's den.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap found himself being hugged over and over again as he walked into the crowded den.

"Thank Everlasting Cat you're alright, Munk," Tugger whispered in Munkustrap's ear as he hugged him. They sat down on the floor.

"How are we going to overthrow Macavity?" Skimbleshanks spoke up, silencing the room. Munkustrap's ears twitched. He looked over at Tugger, who gave a small nod. Munkustrap tried to pay attention as they threw ideas at each other, trying to figure out a way, but he was terrified. If Macavity found out what they were planning…they would all pay. Munkustrap looked around the den. Tantomile and Admetus were sitting in the corner, holding Nyx and Athena. Coricopat, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were sitting beside them, holding Pan, Gaia and Mella, in that order. Jenny had Pouncival pulled into her lap. Jemima was sitting between Demeter and Bombalurina, who had taken care of her since she had been brought back from Griddlebone. Plato was holding Victoria close from where they sat beside Jelly. Jellylorum and Asparagus were sitting near Jenny and Skimble, near the back of the den, with Electra and Etcetera. Alonzo had his arms wrapped around Cassandra. Misto was cuddled into Tugger's side. Munkustrap shuddered suddenly, wrapping his arms around himself. Tugger gently rested a paw on Munkustrap's arm. They discussed plans and finally came to agree on one. One where everyone, mainly the Toms and the Queens who had no kits to put at risk, would attack the hench-cats, while Munkustrap kept Macavity at bay.

"When do you plan to do this?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"Tomorrow…" Skimbleshanks told him softly. "Do you think you'll be able to do it?" Munkustrap nodded.

"But, there's one thing I want to add," Munkustrap said quietly. Skimble nodded.

"Chose one Jellicle to run for it when the fighting starts," Munkustrap said. "That way we know at least one Jellicle can go get help from the Temts," Skimble nodded, looking around.

"Any volunteers?" Skimble asked. Plato raised his paw. Skimble nodded. They'd be able to trust Plato getting there, he was quick, he was agile and he'd be able to take care of himself on the streets.

"Someone's coming!" Alonzo hissed, looking out the door. They all went quiet. Skimble started talking about the ball, just trying to seem unsuspicious. Munkustrap flinched when the den door was ripped away, revealing Macavity and his hench-cats. Munkustrap's ears flattened down as he stared at Macavity, who was glaring back at him. Macavity stalked in, grabbing Munkustrap's arms and yanking him up. Munkustrap slipped, losing balance. Macavity snarled, yanking him back upright. The Jellicles were all shocked, and angry. They were shocked about the look of fear on Munkustrap's face.

"What were you talking about?" Macavity snarled at Munkustrap.

"T-The ball," Munkustrap answered. Macavity shook Munkustrap viciously, his head snapping back and forth.

"He's telling the truth!" Tantomile yelled at Macavity, shocked at how Macavity was treating him. Macavity looked at her, his face softening somewhat before he grabbed Munkustrap's collar, pulling him from the den. The Jellicles watched him go fearfully. The hench-cats disappeared.

"We've got to overthrow Macavity…we need to help Munkus," Coricopat murmured. The Jellicles nodded in agreement.

Macavity threw Munkustrap roughly down on the nest floor.

"I said be back by sunset!" Macavity yelled at him. Munkustrap cowered slightly.

"I-I lost track of time," Munkustrap whispered, his hazel eyes following Macavity as he paced around the room. Macavity snarled, continuing to pace around the room.

"What were they talking about?" Macavity growled, turning on Munkustrap.

"The ball," Munkustrap answered calmly. Macavity looked at him, those gold orbs staring right at him. Macavity gave a growl, sitting down beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap stared at him, a little scared. Macavity's gold eyes were hard as they stared back at him. Munkustrap slowly crept away, ears pressed flat against his skull. Macavity followed him, his stare unblinking as he stalked towards Munkustrap, like a predator stalking his prey. Munkustrap closed his eyes when his back hit the wall. He wasn't going to ask Macavity not to, why bother wasting his breath when Macavity wouldn't even listen, when Macavity wouldn't even care.

Munkustrap winced as the harsh sunlight hit his eyes. He blinked, opening his eyes. He shifted his leg; he could feel the dried blood pulling on his fur. Munkustrap sat up, his muscles burning with pain. His whole body throbbed with the pain. He winced as Macavity drew his claws down his back.

"Hello, Munkus," Macavity purred. Munkustrap's shoulders slumped. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's middle, nuzzling him. Munkustrap sighed, nuzzling back slightly. Macavity purred, cuddling him close. He was in a good mood, that meeting had put him in a slightly better mood. Munkustrap turned his head slightly and found Macavity's lips against his. Munkustrap pulled away, looking shocked. Munkustrap's ears twitched when he heard Skimble walk past the den, singing. That was the signal. Macavity snarled when he heard Skimble singing as well. No one was meant to be this close to his den! Macavity went to get to his feet, to deal with Skimble, but something stopped him. Macavity turned around and looked at Munkustrap, who was holding his tail, staring at him with large hazel eyes.

"Don't," Munkustrap whispered. "Stay with me…please," Macavity was surprised but he sat down beside Munkustrap anyway. Munkustrap moved closer, purring and nuzzling him. Macavity's widened but he moved forward, kissing Munkustrap roughly. Munkustrap was loathing this but he had to do it. Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap, slowly and gently lowering him to the floor. Macavity was excited, this was the first time that Munkustrap had actually made a move on him, and he was loving it. Macavity paused, hearing yelling. He pulled away, turning his head to look at the door to the nest. Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat, but he pushed his head up, meeting Macavity's lips once more. Macavity turned his attention back to Munkustrap. Munkustrap wrapped one of his arms around Macavity's neck, drawing his claw up Macavity's back. He draped one of his legs around Macavity's waist as Macavity hungrily kissed him back. Munkustrap felt so disgusted with himself, but he needed to do this, he needed to keep Macavity distracted.

"Boss!" Macavity growled against Munkustrap's lips, pulling away briefly.

"What?" Macavity snapped before kissing Munkustrap's collarbone and neck over and over.

"The…whoa, sorry, boss," The hench-cat stammered as he walked into the nest. Macavity gave a growl, pulling away from Munkustrap. He was in pain at the moment, he wanted Munkustrap so bad!

"What?" Macavity growled, slowly, threateningly, his eyes never leaving Munkustrap's.

"The Jellicles, sir, they attacked us," Macavity pulled away from Munkustrap, standing up and looking at the hench-cat.

"What?" Macavity exclaimed. The hench-cat nodded nervously.

"We got them, sir, before they did any damage," The hench-cat said. Macavity nodded, growling.

"Find the ones who organised this…lock them in a separate den and guard them, I'll deal with them later," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap slowly started backing away, he knew that Macavity knew he had something to do with this. The hench-cat nodded and left. Macavity turned slowly, looking at Munkustrap, who was crouched down low, looking at Macavity apprehensively.

"You," Macavity snarled, stalking over to Munkustrap. He ripped Munkustrap up from the floor, throwing him across the den. Munkustrap landed hard on the den floor.

"You knew about this!" Macavity screamed at him, kicking and clawing at him. "You were doing that to distract me!" Macavity kicked at him, connecting harshly with his side, making him yelp in pain. Macavity attacked him repeatedly, yelling and screaming at him.

"I can't believe you!" Macavity screamed at him. "You betrayed me!" Munkustrap was hunched over, his arms covering his head. Macavity kicked at him again.

"You…you!" Macavity snarled, raising his claw again.

"I'm sorry!" Munkustrap wailed, his voice muffled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Macavity paused with his claw in the air, looking at Munkustrap, who was trembling and heaving. Macavity gritted his teeth, going to strike Munkustrap again. His claw opened and closed before he let it drop to his side, sighing. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, looking at him. He gently grabbed Munkustrap's arms, pulling them off his head and pulling him up.

"Come here you foolish Tom," Macavity murmured, pulling Munkustrap against him. Macavity raised Munkustrap's face so he could look at it clearly. The bruises were beginning to form already, the scratches were oozing blood. The blood was being mixed with the pained and fearful tears which slipped from Munkustrap's eyes, one of which was partly swollen shut. Macavity sighed, pulling Munkustrap against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Munkustrap whispered, his voice shaking with his fear. Macavity rubbed his back gently. He didn't say anything though. He could feel the tears soaking a patch of fur on his chest. He pulled Munkustrap away from him and cleaned the wounds on Munkustrap's face, his tongue catching the bitter tears mixed with blood.

"Boss, we found the main trouble makers and put them in the den like you asked…what do we do now?" A hench-cat asked. Macavity paused from where he was cleaning Munkustrap's wounds.

"I'll deal with them later, just guard the den and make sure none of them get out," Macavity snapped at the hench-cat before he resumed tending to Munkustrap's wounds.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Macavity pulled Munkustrap back against him. Munkustrap was trembling as he murmured the same words over and over.

"I know you are, Munkustrap," Macavity told him. "Stop apologizing," Munkustrap nodded against his shoulder, where his head was resting. Macavity held Munkustrap close. He needed his plan to come into effect quickly, to stop Munkustrap doing these things…to stop Munkustrap doing things that would make Macavity hurt him. Macavity didn't want to hurt him…he loved him.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Poor Munkus…Macavity's plan will be revealed in…2 chapters, until then you have to wait…hehe, I feel so evil!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Relationships, so complicated

"Sir," Munkustrap's eyes snapped open when he heard Magma's voice.

"What is it?" He heard Macavity ask quietly.

"We did a head count of the Jellicles…one of them is missing," Magma answered. Macavity gave a low growl.

"Which one?" Macavity asked, his voice dangerous.

"Plato…I think," Magma answered nervously. Macavity dismissed him.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap flinched when he heard Macavity's voice by his ear. Munkustrap rolled over, looking up at Macavity. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap's bruised and scratched face, his partly swollen eye. His ears were pressed down against his skull, showing he was frightened still.

"Where did Plato go?" Macavity asked him gently, trying not to scare him anymore. Munkustrap remained silent. Macavity sighed, shaking his head.

"I already have a feeling that he's gone to the Temts," Macavity told Munkustrap. "But when he arrives there, he'll be brought right back here," Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened, telling Macavity that Plato did go there.

"The Temts are on my side, Munkustrap." Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's ears. Macavity watched as Munkustrap's eyes went even wider, his eyes worried, his chest starting heaving.

"Calm down, Munkus…calm down," Macavity told him. Munkustrap couldn't calm down, he was worried. He was the one who suggested Plato go to the Temts for help…but he was sending Plato straight into danger, straight into a tribe that was allied with Macavity. What would the Jellicles think? Would they blame him and say that he sent him there on purpose? Would they think he was doing what Macavity told him to?

Macavity watched the different emotions flash across Munkustrap's face. He could see how close Munkustrap was to breaking, how close he was to just…to just trying to kill himself again. Macavity pulled Munkustrap up from the floor, holding him close. Munkustrap just remained limp, numb.

"Munkustrap, it'll be okay," Macavity tried to soothe him. He was worried, he was really worried about Munkustrap.

"I-I sent Plato to the Temts," Munkustrap whispered. "I thought they'd help us," Macavity suppressed a growl.

"They'll bring him back alive, Munkustrap…don't worry," Macavity purred instead.

"The others will think I sent him there on purpose," Munkustrap murmured, fear lacing his voice. Macavity saw how frightened he looked and sighed. Though he hated to make the Jellicles look like the good ones here, he needed to do it, for Munkus.

"If they really know and love you, Munkus, they'll know you didn't send him there on purpose," Macavity murmured to him, gently stroking his ear. Munkustrap looked at him, and for once, he didn't look all that frightened of Macavity. He looked...comfortable, unafraid. Macavity nuzzled him, rubbing his cheek against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap held onto him tightly.

"Come, let's go outside…you need some sun," Macavity murmured softly to him. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity pulled him up from the floor, taking his paw and leading him outside, not bothering about the lead. He led Munkustrap to the tyre and sat him beside him. Macavity wrapped his arm possessively around Munkustrap's waist. Munkustrap had his arms rested on his legs, staring at his paws. Macavity looked around the yard. Tugger, Mistoffelees, Skimble, Asparagus and Alonzo were all supporting injuries from their punishment. They had been the main ringleaders for this attack. A few of the Queens had some injury from the fight, as did some of the other Toms…but the rest were relatively unharmed.

"Macavity," Macavity looked around, and looked at four cats that stood in front of the tyre. He knew them from the Temts.

"Yes?" Macavity asked. Two of the other cats stepped forward, dropping something onto the ground in front of the tyre.

"Plato!" Victoria screamed. Macavity looked forward, looking at the bloodied figure on the ground as he stirred.

"We brought the Jellicle back," The first cat said. "He came running straight to us, thinking we'd help him," The gathered Jellicles in the yard froze when they heard that, they looked at Munkustrap, some suspicious, some angry, some upset. Munkustrap had his eyes on his paws still, refusing to look anywhere, refusing to look at anyone. Macavity nodded and the Temts walked off, leaving Plato on the ground.

"Jennyanydots!" Macavity called. Jenny appeared nervously.

"Take him back to your den, treat his wounds," Macavity told her. Jenny nodded. Admetus and Skimble appeared to help carry the bloodied Plato back to Jenny's den. Jenny hesitated by the tyre.

"Yes?" Macavity asked, looking at her.

"My son…" Jenny's voice faltered. "I-I haven't seen Tumblebrutus…I want to see him, please, I need to know he's okay," Macavity hummed, contemplating her request.

"We'll see," Macavity answered finally. Jenny nodded and quickly went to her den to look at Plato's wounds. Munkustrap looked sideways at Macavity.

"Are you going to let her see him?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Macavity looked at him.

"I might…I'll have to talk to Griddlebone," Macavity sighed, leaning back in the sun. Munkustrap curled up on the tyre, letting the sun warm his fur. Macavity ran his paw across Munkustrap's back. He could see the dirty looks some of the Jellicles were throwing at him…and at Munkustrap. Macavity frowned. He felt a need to protect Munkustrap from them…but he also felt the need to hurt Munkustrap like he hurt him.

Tumblebrutus was pacing around the den which had become him home. He had barely left it. Griddlebone didn't want him to; she stayed with him the majority of the time, trying to make up for time she had lost.

"Tumble," Tumble turned around from where he was flicking a ball of yarn from one paw to the other, trying to keep himself occupied. He stood up as Griddlebone walked towards him.

"Yes, Mum?" Tumble asked lightly. She was happy when he called her that…he called her that so when she angry she'd calm down. Griddlebone smiled, she seemed excited.

"I've got something for you," She purred. Tumble nodded, tilting his head to the side. She pulled out a rectangle shape box. She opened it and showed Tumble the collar inside.

"I…I thought you needed one, it'll make you look smart," Griddlebone said, smiling. Tumble looked at the collar. It was black leather, with small silver round studs around it.

"Wow…it's, it's really nice," Tumble said. He was telling the truth, the collar was very nice. Griddlebone took it out of the box. Tumblebrutus let her put it on. He gently brushed his paw against. It felt weird, foreign, against his neck…but it was nice. Griddlebone smiled as she looked at Tumblebrutus.

"Griddlebone," Griddlebone and Tumblebrutus both looked at the den entrance as Macavity entered. Griddlebone put her paws on Tumble's shoulders. Macavity looked Tumblebrutus up and down. He walked over to Tumble, putting his paw under the collar and looking at it closely.

"Very nice," Macavity murmured, letting go of the collar.

"What can I do for you, Macavity?" Griddlebone asked.

"Jennyanydots wants to see Tumblebrutus," Macavity said. Griddlebone bared her teeth.

"And you are going to let her," Macavity told her. "Let him out for a day, let him see the others…his adoptive parents, his brother…and his queen," Macavity offered Tumblebrutus a small wink.

"That's my final word, Griddlebone," Macavity told her as she opened her mouth. Griddlebone nodded, closing her mouth once again.

"Tell Jenny he'll be out to see her tomorrow," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity nodded and left the den. Tumble rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Bed," Griddlebone told him, seeing him yawn. Tumble nodded, walking over to the nest and curling up. Griddlebone sat beside him, softly kissing his head and curling up around him. She draped her long, fluffy tail over him, keeping him warm. Tumble closed his eyes, yawning widely and cuddling in close to her fluffy fur.

Macavity looked over at Tumblebrutus as he walked out of Griddlebone's den, still supporting his new collar. Jenny saw him and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Skimble walked over as well, hugging the both of them. Pounce ran up, tackling his brother once his parents let Tumble go. Jemima ran up, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. She quickly kissed him. Tumble smiled, holding Jemima tightly. Macavity stood up, walking back to his den.

Tumble was bustled back into his old den, he breathed in deeply…he did miss it here.

"Where'd you get that?" Skimble asked, looking at Tumble's collar.

"Mu…uh, Griddlebone gave it to me," Tumble murmured, wincing at his stutter over calling Griddlebone, Mum. He knew Jenny heard it though, her face hardened.

"It's nice," Skimble murmured. Tumble looked up at him, Skimble grinned at him. Tumble smiled back.

"She gave it to you?" Jenny asked, her tone soft…dangerous. Tumble nodded, his paw self-consciously rising to touch the collar.

"Yeah…said it made me look smart,"

"She probably stole it," Jenny muttered. Tumble's fur bristled.

"No, she didn't!" Tumble snapped. Jenny looked at him, surprised.

"She isn't as bad as you think, Mum…she cares about Pounce and me," Tumble cried out. He couldn't stop himself, everyone thought bad of Griddlebone…and Tumble can sort of see why, but she was still a good cat…she was still a good mother.

"And you think I don't!" Jenny yelled at him. Skimble grabbed Pounce, pulling him over to him. He was shocked at Jenny. Tumble shook his head.

"No…that's not what I meant," Tumble murmured. Jenny snarled.

"Yes, you did!" She screeched. Tumble stumbled back as Jenny struck him angrily. Jenny looked at her paws, shocked. Tumble winced as he put his paw on his sore cheek.

"Jenny," Skimble breathed.

"Oh…oh, Tumble…I'm, I'm so sorry," Jenny whispered, "Tumble, I'm so sorry!" Tumble shook his head, stumbling from the den. He heard Jenny's cry behind him as he left. A paw grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Skimble.

"Tumble…" Skimble murmured. "She's so sorry…she's been through so much, she's been taking care of everyone when they had been hurt, she's been worried about you, she's been worried about Munkus and everyone…she's so sorry, Tumble," Tumble nodded.

"I'm gonna go now," Tumble murmured. Tumble turned away before quickly turning back and hugging Skimble tightly. Skimble hugged him back.

"I miss ya, you know…" Skimble murmured in his ear.

"I miss you too, Dad," Tumble sighed. Tumble turned away, walking back to Griddlebone's den.

"What happened to you?" Griddlebone asked, shocked as she saw his red cheek. She walked over to him, tilting his head so she could get a better look. Tumble hesitated.

"Who hit you?" Griddlebone asked, her tone dangerous. Tumble looked at her.

"Don't hurt them," Tumble whispered. Griddlebone hugged him as tears formed in his eyes.

"She…she's been through a lot, she just…she just lost it," Tumble whispered. Griddlebone gently rubbed the back of his head, sighing.

"Do you…do you blame her?" Griddlebone asked him softly. "Are you mad at her?" Tumble shook his head against Griddlebone's shoulder.

"No," He answered. "She was just stressed…I know she still loves me," Griddlebone gently kissed the top of his head.

"But," Tumble sighed. Griddlebone pulled away, tilting his head so she could look at him properly.

"But?" Griddlebone pressed. Tumble hesitated.

"If…if something goes wrong, and you leave the yard…can I come with you?" Griddlebone was shocked.

"No one looks at me the same, even Pounce doesn't and we're both your sons," Tumble murmured. "Jemima and Skimble are the only ones who don't really care here," Griddlebone frowned.

"That isn't true, Tumbles," She told him softly, pulling him down to sit on the floor with her.

"I know Rumpleteazer, Coricopat, Tantomile and Admetus don't care," She told him. She had no idea why she was telling him this, she was getting what she wanted, she was getting her son. But, she guessed she just wanted to tell him so he didn't feel so alone. Tumble gave a small nod, looking at her with his green eyes.

"I still want to go with you…please, Mum," Tumble murmured. Griddlebone nodded, pulling him against her.

"Yes, Tumbles…you can come with me," She told him softly.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Though I seriously shouldn't be putting this up because I'm almost…near to where I'm actually writing, if that made sense :S I'm back at school…yeah, not much to say about that…hmm,

Next chapter, Macavity's plan will be revealed! I think you'll be surprised...but I don't know if I made it good enough...so, hmm, yeah, hopefully you like it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Macavity's plan

Munkustrap rubbed his eyes tiredly as he heard Macavity walk around the den. Munkustrap sat up, looking around at Macavity. Macavity was pacing around; Munkustrap couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited. Macavity frowned, walking over and pulling Munkustrap up, pulling him from the den. He walked to the tyre, leading Munkustrap along. He pushed Munkustrap down to sit on the tyre.

"Stay," Macavity said, Munkustrap gave a small growl. He wasn't a Pollicle. Munkustrap watched as the Jellicles were all gathered in the clearing. Macavity stood next to Munkustrap.

"You've all done well keeping to my orders…well, most of you," Macavity said, his eyes resting on Plato, who was being supported by Victoria still. "Those who have left the yard, had have permission and stayed with the hench-cats that accompanied them," Macavity looked around at the slightly confused Jellicles.

"And for that reason, next week the Jellicle ball will take place," Macavity paused, listening to the murmurs from the Jellicles.

"What bout the kittens?" Macavity looked over at Mungojerrie as he voiced the question.

"They'll be put in a den and watched by hench-cats," Macavity spoke up. He was greeted by hisses. Macavity sighed.

"Griddlebone," Macavity spoke up. She stepped forward.

"Can you go get Millie…she can watch the kittens," Griddlebone nodded, taking Tumble's paw as she and he left the yard. The Jellicles were confused and a little worried; they had no idea who Millie was. Macavity glanced at Munkustrap. There was still one question that he knew the Jellicles were thinking about.

"Munkustrap will be performing the mating dance," The Jellicles looked over as Munkustrap slipped off the tyre, his eyes wide. Munkustrap was shaking his head frantically. He knew Macavity's plan now…and there was no way out of it. Munkustrap was on the ground, shaking. Macavity was staring at him, amused. Tugger stared at his brother, shocked. When Munkustrap mated with Macavity there would be no escape for him, he'd be stuck with Macavity. Macavity walked off the tyre, pulling Munkustrap up and leaving. Munkustrap was still shaking, his hazel eyes wide with shock. The Jellicles watched Macavity take Munkustrap away, they felt guilty. They had blamed Munkustrap for Plato being attacked by the Temts, but now, now they felt bad, they felt terrible for blaming him.

Tantomile stood outside her den, her dark green eyes staring around the yard.

"Nyx!" Tantomile called. "Nyx!" She and Admetus couldn't find him. Admetus was looking around the yard now with Cori, trying to find him.

Nyx walked around the yard, he didn't know where he was. He was scared, he wanted his mum and dad. His ears were pressed flat against his skull, his tail dragging across the ground as he looked around.

"Now, now, what are you doing out here alone?" Nyx looked around, frightened. A small, plumpish queen with light orange-brown fur was walking towards him. She had gentle brown eyes. She picked Nyx up, looking at him closely. Nyx stared at her. She had a white face, with the exception of an orange-brown patch on the right side of her face, near her mouth. It was sort of placed like Alonzo's. She had a light orange-brown patch over her left eye as well.

"Well, what are you doing out here alone?" She asked him softly.

"Lost," Nyx answered. She adjusted Nyx so she was carrying him on her hip before walking back towards the main part of the yard.

"Let's see if we can't find your mother," She told him gently, smiling warmly at him.

Cori appeared by Tantomile's side.

"I haven't seen him yet," Cori told her sadly. Tantomile put her paw over her mouth, breathing heavily. Cori put his paw on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tantomile, we'll find Nyx." Cori told her gently.

"You wouldn't have lost a small Tom, would you?" Cori and Tantomile both looked around to see a queen with light orange-brown fur walk towards them, with Nyx balanced on one of her hips.  
"Nyx!" Tantomile cried, rushing forward and taking her kitten from her. She hugged Nyx close.

"Mumma!" Nyx cried, wrapping his arms around Tantomile's neck.

"Thank you," Tantomile said breathlessly to the queen. The queen smiled.

"Who are you?" Cori asked, walking away from his sister. "I've never seen you around before," The queen smiled.

"My name is Millie," She watched as Tantomile and Cori exchanged looks. "Macavity asked me to watch the kittens," Tantomile nodded, adjusting her hold on Nyx.

"Actually, I need to go see Macavity…would one of you take me to his den?" Millie asked. Cori nodded, scratching Nyx behind one of his ears.

"Sure, I'll take you," Cori answered. Tantomile pecked Cori's cheek.

"Thanks for looking for him, Cori," Tantomile said. Cori nodded, walking off with Millie.

"Are you two related?" Millie asked, looking back at Tantomile.

"She's my twin," Cori answered. Millie nodded.

"So, what's your name?" Millie asked.

"Coricopat…and she was Tantomile," Cori told her. Millie nodded.

"Do you have any kittens yourself?" Cori smiled.

"Three; Pan, Gaia and Mella," Cori answered. "Rumpleteazer is their mother and Mungojerrie is their uncle," Mille smiled.

"Who is Tantomile's mate?" Millie asked curiously. She wanted to know about the kittens.

"Admetus, and the kittens are Nyx and Athena," Cori answered. He paused suddenly.

"That's Macavity's den," Cori told her, pointing it out. Millie frowned.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" Cori shook his head.

"We're not allowed near it," Millie shook her head, taking Cori's arm and pulling him forward.

"You're with me, sweetie, he won't hurt you for it," Millie told him.

"Oh, Macavity," Millie sang as she entered the den, pulling Cori along. Millie paused, surprised. Cori gave a hiss. Macavity had Munkustrap pressed against the wall, arm across his throat. Munkustrap's face was bloody as he glanced at Cori.

"C-Cori," Munkustrap managed to gasp. Macavity stepped away, letting Munkustrap slide down the wall. Millie let go of Cori, walking over to Munkustrap and examining the wounds on his face.

"Mac, you really shouldn't do that…he has a gorgeous face, you don't want to ruin it, do you?" Millie asked, standing up. Macavity smiled, moving forward and hugging her.

"Hello, Millie," Macavity greeted. Macavity let her go, glaring at Cori.

"What are you doing here?" Macavity hissed. Cori's ears pressed flat. He had seen some of the rages Macavity flew into…he had seen the result of that rage.

"He walked me over, Mac, be nice to him," Millie scolded him lightly. Macavity nodded.

"Wait outside," He spat at Cori. Cori looked at Munkustrap for a moment before turning and leaving the den. Millie looked back down at Munkustrap.

"What did he do wrong?" She asked him softly.

"I told him that he'd be doing the mating dance at the Jellicle ball…he freaked out," Macavity murmured, glaring at Munkustrap. Munkustrap shuddered and lowered his eyes.

"Nerves, Mac…don't worry about it," Millie said lightly. Macavity nodded.

"I'll have Cori show you your den," Macavity said. "Cori!" Cori appeared back in the doorway.

"Show Millie to her den," Macavity snarled at him.

"Which one?" Cori asked coolly. Macavity glared at him.

"Find one!" He hissed at him. Cori nodded and Millie followed him out.

"What's your history with Macavity?" Millie asked as they walked across the clearing.

"Me, Munkustrap and Macavity used to be best friends when we were kittens…until Macavity tried to drown Misto and he was banished from the yard," Cori sighed. "Then after he came back for Munkustrap a second time, he took a group of us…Griddlebone chose me to work in her 'services'," Cori said bitterly. He looked at Millie. "I've seen first-paw what he's done to Munkustrap…he murdered his own mother for Bast's sake, he murdered Old Deuteronomy," Millie watched as Cori's eyes saddened when he spoke of Old Deuteronomy. Millie nodded.

"So, I'll be looking after your and your sister's kittens?" Millie asked a few moments later. Cori nodded.

"When your mate had your kittens…was it a difficult birth?" Millie questioned. Cori paused.

"I don't know," He said sadly. Millie looked at him, surprised.

"I wasn't there for the births," He sighed, looking around.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"I was shackled to a wall, having my body sold to other cats for pleasure," Cori muttered. Millie stared at him in surprise. Cori stopped outside a certain den.

"This is the one we usually save for guests," Cori told her. "But Macavity, Griddlebone and the hench-cats are quite happy taking over our dens…so this one isn't being used," Cori explained. Millie nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Cori," She said. Cori gave a small nod and started to walk away.

"Cori," Millie called suddenly. Cori turned and looked back.

"Why is Munkustrap so terrified of doing the mating dance?" She questioned.

"Because once Macavity claims him, which he will, Munkustrap can't escape him…Munkustrap can't leave him," Cori told her, his ears drooping.

"I-I need to go," Cori said suddenly, turning and walking away. Millie frowned, but shrugged as she walked into her den.

Munkustrap sat alone in the den, he was panicking. Once Macavity claimed him, he couldn't escape. It was Jellicle law, unless both mates were consenting, or the dominant, which was generally the Tom, agreed…or if one of them died, they couldn't take a new mate. Munkustrap was also panicking because he'd know Macavity would go back to the older ways, where the Tom was dominant over the partner, which was usually a Queen, and the partner had to do whatever the Tom wanted. Munkustrap wouldn't be able to escape Macavity and he'd have to do everything and anything that Macavity wanted him to, or else he'd never be able to go to the Heaviside layer, for it was considered sinful. Munkustrap ran his paw through his head fur. The couples these days had it easier. The Toms let the Queens do what they want; they listened to their opinions, unlike the old days. That was the reason why Deuteronomy had always said to be careful choosing mates, that's why the mates usually chosen were ones that would last a lifetime, that were built on love on both sides, not for possessiveness, not because the Tom just wanted to have that Queen. Munkustrap looked around, he needed to get out. There were guards outside the entrance of the den. Munkustrap looked around and walked to one of the walls. There was a secret exit in one of the walls. Munkustrap pushed against one of the panellings, smiling when it opened. He lowered himself down onto his stomach, the exit was small, it was the only way he'd be able to get out. He started shuffling forward on his stomach. He yowled in pain as someone gripped his tail and yanked him back. Munkustrap rolled over, looking wide-eyed at Macavity. Macavity put the panelling back in place. Munkustrap quickly scrambled to the other side of the den, looking apprehensively at Macavity. Macavity stormed out, Munkustrap could hear him ordering the hench-cats to stand guard on the secret exit and to block it. Macavity walked back into the den, fuming.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap broke, he cracked.

"That I needed to get away from you!" He yelled back. Macavity bared his teeth in a silent snarl. "I can't be your mate, this relationship doesn't work out both ways!" Macavity snarled.

"That's why I'm the dominant one, Munkustrap, and I'm choosing to go back to the old ways, where a Tom chose their mate because they liked them…it didn't matter if their mate didn't like them back!" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap shook his head.

"H-How could you?" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity stalked forward, crouching in front of Munkustrap.

"Because I can't live without you…but you won't be with me, so I'm doing the only thing I can that will get you to stay with me," Macavity purred, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap jerked his head away from Macavity's paw. Macavity growled. Munkustrap lowered his ears, that was a bad move to make. He found himself slammed onto his back with Macavity looming over him. Munkustrap gave a small panicked whimper. Macavity drew his claw down Munkustrap's chest while the other one pushed Munkustrap's legs apart. Munkustrap gripped onto the material under his paws, his chest heaving as he silently panicked. Macavity just laughed darkly as he moved down, positioning himself.

Munkustrap winced, sitting up, making Macavity's arm slip off him. Munkustrap crawled over to the mirror, going to examine the wounds on his face. He winced as he saw it. The majority of his face was puffy and bruised; scratches marked the majority of his cheeks and forehead. Munkustrap gingerly poked a lump on the left side of his face, wincing as pain throbbed through it. He sighed. His lips were swollen and split, every time they came close to healing, Macavity would split them open again, by a single hit. Munkustrap lowered his head as he heard Macavity move behind him. Macavity's arms wrapped around him, one of his paws gently stroked Munkustrap's cheek.

"It'll stop soon, Munkus…just wait until the Jellicle ball, and we'll be together," Macavity murmured in his ear. Munkustrap's shoulders slumped. Macavity gently rubbed Munkustrap's chest, feeling the fur under his paw. Macavity put his paw under Munkustrap's chin, turning Munkustrap's head so he was looking at Macavity. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap's hazel eyes rose to look at Macavity's gold ones.

"One week, Munkus," Munkustrap's eyes lowered again, looking tortured and dull. Macavity took his paws, leading him back to the nest. Macavity curled up around Munkustrap, sighing. Munkustrap listened as Macavity fell asleep once again. He couldn't sleep though. He was worried…way too worried to sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Um, yeah, the plan probably wasn't worth all the hype…sorry.

I probably won't update this for a couple of days, but I'll upload more to Lost Daughter in between so you'll probably always get some sort of an update from me :)

And not to mention I have to finish writing a speech and two letters for school this week, the things we do to be a vice-captain and a supportive friend, haha…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Jellicle ball

The Jellicle ball came quickly. Tugger stood in the clearing with his arms wrapped around Misto. The Jellicle moon was shining bright, but Tugger wasn't happy like he usually was during the Jellicle ball. He was looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was sitting beside Macavity on the tyre, looking pale. Macavity nudged Munkustrap, who took a deep intake of breath before slipping off the tyre and walking across the clearing.

"Are you blind when you're born?" Munkustrap sang, his voice shaking a little as he looked at Tugger, his hazel eyes showing just how terrified he was. The ball continued as normal, with Munkustrap doing all his normal parts with Macavity watching him hungrily. Jenny squeezed Munkustrap's paw reassuringly as he sang her song. Munkustrap slowly walked back to the tyre, sitting next to Macavity, watching the rest of the proceedings sadly. The Jellicle ball came up and Macavity gave Munkustrap a small shove, pushing him off the tyre. Munkustrap got to his feet slowly, walking to the middle of the clearing. Cori held Rumpleteazer as he watched Munkustrap slowly make his way through the moves, his eyes closed tight, though that didn't stem the flow of tears making their way down his cheeks. Misto had Tugger's paw gripped tightly in his own. He could see how angry Tugger was. Macavity moved in, rubbing his head against Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap turned around, keeping his back to Macavity. Macavity ran his paws down his sides before picking Munkustrap up. The other Jellicles moved in, doing what they usually did during the Jellicle ball as Macavity continued on with the mating dance, going through the same moves that Plato used on Victoria. Macavity lowered Munkustrap onto his shoulder, stroking Munkustrap's leg, before lowering him down onto Magma's stomach. Munkustrap's eyes were closed tight and he was trembling as Macavity ran his paws down Munkustrap's body, before pulling him off Magma. The others rolled closer in their pairs, though keeping some distance between them and Macavity. Cori held Teazer close as he listened to Munkustrap's soft sobs as Macavity mated with him. He closed his eyes, nuzzling Teazer and sighing. Tugger held Misto in their den the next morning, Tugger had his head buried in Misto's shoulder, he was angry, he was upset! He saw how terrified Munkustrap was when Macavity had claimed him as his own last night. Misto murmured to him softly, rubbing the side of his golden face, trying to comfort him. Macavity sat with Munkustrap, Munkustrap was shaking, his shoulders heaving with his silent sobs. Macavity slipped one of his arms around Munkustrap.

"Why?" Munkustrap cried softly, putting his face in his paws. "Why?"

"Because it was the only way, Munkus," Macavity growled. "You wouldn't stay with me any other way," Munkustrap looked at him, his eyes rimmed red.

"Now you can't leave me, Munk…so get used to being with me," Macavity muttered. "You may even enjoy it," Macavity purred, nuzzling Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed, looking down. Macavity pulled Munkustrap down onto the nest next to him, gently rubbing his ears.

"You'll accept it soon, Munkus…you'll even enjoy it," Macavity murmured, pulling Munkustrap's back against his chest and wrapping his arm tightly around Munkustrap's slightly heaving body.

Macavity carefully moved away from Munkustrap a few hours later. Munkustrap gave a low murmur in his sleep as Macavity's warmth moved away from him. Macavity quietly left the den, standing outside.

"How is he?" Macavity looked around to see Millie walking towards him.

"He's sleeping," Macavity answered, glancing back inside the den.

"How did he go last night?" Millie asked softly. "I heard he was terrified," Macavity gave a small incline of his head.

"He'll accept it soon," Macavity murmured. Millie nodded. Millie patted his shoulder before walking away. Macavity walked back into the den, to find Munkustrap sitting up, rubbing his sore eyes. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, Munkustrap refused to meet his eyes. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap remained still. He couldn't fight back anymore, even though he hated what Macavity was doing to him, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't complain.

"Munkus," Macavity purred. Munkustrap sighed.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice shaking. Macavity gave a small laugh, turning Munkustrap's head so he could see his face. Munkustrap's hazel eyes flickered up to meet his gold eyes before he lowered them again.

"Look at me, Munkus," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap looked up again, meeting Macavity's gold orbs. Macavity leaned forward, pressing his lips against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap shuddered but he didn't pull away…he couldn't. Macavity smiled against his lips, wrapping his arm around Munkustrap, holding the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. Macavity pulled away, Munkustrap let his head fall forward, resting against Macavity's shoulder.

"You will do what I say, won't you, Munkustrap?" Macavity purred, stroking the back of Munkustrap's head.

"Yes," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity gave a low chuckle, nuzzling the back of Munkustrap's ears before straightening up. Munkustrap was absently playing with the wild ginger fur on Macavity's leg. Macavity straightened Munkustrap up, before he stood up, pulling Munkustrap with him. Macavity gripped Munkustrap's waist as he walked outside the den, pulling Munkustrap with him. He walked Munkustrap to the tyre, he and Munkustrap both sat down, Macavity wrapping his arm possessively around Munkustrap. He didn't need to use the leash anymore, he knew Munkustrap wouldn't run. Macavity gave a low growl as Munkustrap kept shifting away ever so slightly, trying to get away. The Jellicles were shooting them small glances before quickly looking away. Macavity snarled, gripping Munkustrap's arm and yanking him back, Munkustrap's eyes were wide as he found himself pulled against Macavity's chest. Munkustrap whimpered as he was shoved off the tyre, landing painfully on the rough ground below. Macavity slipped off the tyre, landing neatly beside Munkustrap. He gripped Munkustrap's shoulders, yanking him up onto his knees. He gripped Munkustrap's head, claws digging behind his ears. Macavity needed to show Munkustrap that he was in charge, that Munkustrap needed to do what he said. He needed to see that Munkustrap would do what he told him to.

"Munkus," Macavity growled. Munkustrap shook his head repeatedly.

"You are my mate, you will do what I tell you," Macavity snarled, digging his claws deeper into the soft flesh behind Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap looked up at him, his hazel eyes pleading.

"M-Mac, please, don't do this," Munkustrap pleaded weakly. "Don't do this, don't make me do this, please, Mac, please," Macavity growled, low and threatening.

"Do it," Munkustrap gave a choked sob, letting his head fall forward to rest against Macavity's thigh.

"Not here…not here, Mac, please," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity just laughed darkly.

"You have no choice, Munkustrap," Macavity snarled. Munkustrap was trembling and shaking. The Jellicles knew something was going on, so the majority of them had herded the younger ones away and into their dens. A few remained, staring blankly at Macavity and Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a large shudder before lifting his head away from Macavity's thigh. Munkustrap leaned forward, humiliated tears falling down his cheeks as he did what Macavity wanted him to do, pleasuring him. The Jellicles in the clearing stared wide-eyed in shock and disbelief before quickly scrambling away. Munkustrap pulled away finally, his shoulders slumping, his body heaving with broken cries. Macavity shook his head, trying to clear the pleasured light headiness, before crouching down in front of Munkustrap. Munkustrap was shaking, looking disgusted with himself as humiliated tears slipped down his cheeks. Macavity put his paw on Munkustrap's cheek, Munkustrap leaned into his paw, looking up at Macavity with tear-filled eyes. Macavity leaned forward, resting his forehead against Munkustrap's.

"Why?" Munkustrap croaked.

"Because I needed to see that you'd do what I say," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap gave a small nod against Macavity's head. Macavity kissed his lips softly, before pulling away and rubbing his ears. He left Munkustrap huddled on the ground as he leapt back onto the tyre.

Tugger stood in the den, shaking angrily. He had just seen what Macavity had made Munkustrap do…and he wanted to kill him, he wanted to kill Macavity. Misto wrapped his arms around Tugger.

"Tugger," Misto said softly.

"I want to kill him," Tugger growled. "He…he humiliated Munkustrap!" Misto rubbed Tugger's chest softly.

"I know, I want to help Munkustrap…but we can't do anything, Tugger, our paws are tied now," Misto told him gently. Tugger snarled, pushing away from Misto and stalking to the other side of the den.

"We can't do anything now, Tugger!" Misto cried out. "We can't take Munkustrap from Macavity, because Macavity has claim to him…we can't do it," Tugger looked around, seeing how sad Misto looked.

"I want to help him as much as you do, Tugger, trust me I do…but we can't! We just can't, Tugger!" Misto told him. Tugger sighed, his ears and tail drooping. He walked over to Misto, dejectedly resting his head against Misto's.

"I'm sorry, Misto…he's my brother, I'm scared for him," Tugger admitted quietly. Misto wrapped his arms around Tugger, kissing his nose softly.

"I know you are, Tugs…even though we can't help him escape Macavity, we can still be there for him," Misto told him gently, running his paws through Tugger's mane. Tugger sighed, holding Misto tightly in his arms.

"Thank you, Misto," Tugger whispered. Misto looked up, confused.

"For what?"

"For putting up with me," Tugger murmured, kissing his nose. Misto gave a small laugh, cuddling in close to Tugger.

Munkustrap was huddled in the den, Macavity watching him closely.

"How is he?" Macavity looked around to see Millie walking up to him.

"Not sure," Macavity murmured, looking back to Munkustrap, who was now swatting at a small ball that Griddlebone had given him a long time ago. Millie frowned.

"Does he always act like a kitten?" She asked him quietly, staring at Munkustrap.

"He has before…when he thought no one loved or cared for him, he'd do whatever I wanted, he just needed love and attention…like a kitten," Macavity sighed. Millie nodded, looking thoughtfully at Munkustrap.

"I've actually heard of this before," Millie said. Macavity looked at her, confused.

"My human is a psychologist," Millie reminded him. "I don't remember what it's called, but it usually happens to abused humans," Macavity rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it," He growled. Millie shot a glare in his direction.

"As I was saying, this usually happens to abused humans, who go back to a time in their life when they felt safe, usually their child-hood…it's what's happening to Munkustrap now, he's gone back to a time he felt safe, his kittenhood," Macavity frowned, looking back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was lying on his side now, looking at Millie and Macavity. Millie gave Macavity a small smile, before leaving the den.

"You know where to find me if you need me," Millie called back as she left the den. Macavity nodded, looking back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap had rolled onto his back now, his paws in the air. Macavity walked over to him, sitting beside him. Munkustrap's paws flicked slightly in the air. Macavity put his paw on Munkustrap's stomach, idly tapping his fingers on Munkustrap's muscled stomach. Macavity looked at Munkustrap thoughtfully. Munkustrap stared back at him, his hazel eyes wide and innocent. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's stomach, getting a purr from him. Macavity smiled at him, leaning down and rubbing his head against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap rolled back onto his side, rolling the ball under one of his paws. Macavity watched him, wondering if Munkustrap would ever break out of his kitten mind-set.

The weeks went by, pretty much without anything big happening. Munkustrap had broken out of his kitten mind-set but he occasionally succumbed back into it. Munkustrap was lying on the tyre, his head resting on Macavity's leg as they basked in the sun. Macavity was rubbing the side of Munkustrap's head, watching the Jellicles. Munkustrap sat up, his ears twitching. Macavity looked at him, confused. He watched as Munkustrap leapt up, racing off the tyre. Macavity frowned, but leapt up and followed after him. Munkustrap was scrambling up a junk pile, grabbing Etcetera just as the pile fell.

"Munkus!" Macavity yelled as the pile collapsed, burying both he and Etcetera under it. The other Jellicles and hench-cats arrived and began digging through the pile. Electra, Jelly and Asparagus arrived, their eyes wide.

"Why was she up there?" Macavity snarled at them.

"M-Me and Cetty were playing, and she decided to climb up and got stuck…I ran to get help," Electra explained, her voice shaking.

"Got them!" Magma yelled as he pulled aside some wood, uncovering silver-black striped fur. Munkustrap rolled over, handing Etcetera, who he had protected with his own body. Jelly ran forward, grabbing Etcetera. Macavity's gold eyes narrowed as he caught Jelly throwing a dirty look at Munkustrap, who was still partly trapped under the pile. Macavity growled as the Jellicles walked off, leaving Macavity and his hench-cats to free Munkustrap. Munkustrap was looking at him through half-closed eyes. Macavity leaned forward once they had finally managed to free him, grabbing Munkustrap and scooping him into his arms. Macavity carried the wounded Munkustrap back to their den. He set Munkustrap down on their nest. Munkustrap's face was contorted with pain as Macavity looked over him.

"M-Mac," Munkustrap whimpered, writhing slightly.

"I've sent for Jenny, Munkus…you'll be okay," Macavity told him quickly, trying to comfort him.

"J-Jelly…she, uh," Munkustrap tried to say. Macavity nodded.

"She gave you a dirty look," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap looked at him through pained hazel eyes.

"I-I was just helping Cetty…why doesn't she like me? Why didn't the Jellicles stay to help me?" Macavity rested his paw on Munkustrap's forehead, stroking it gently.

"Don't worry about it, Munk…don't think about it," Macavity told him softly. Jenny arrived in the den, bustling around as she looked over Munkustrap.

"Dear, oh, dear," She murmured, bandaging his left leg, his right wrist and the majority of his chest.

"Bruised leg, broken wrist, broken ribs…maybe bruised spine," Jenny told Macavity. She gently stroked Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap was unconscious, having passed out from the pain.

"Why didn't anyone stay to help him?" Jenny questioned Macavity quietly.

"Because he's my mate…they think he's betrayed them," Macavity murmured, glancing at Jenny as he held Munkustrap's paw. Jenny looked at his paw, which was still clasping Munkustrap's. Macavity had held Munkustrap's paw through the majority of the pain as Jenny had checked over his wounds.

"I'll talk to them, Macavity…just, just take care of Munkustrap," Jenny told him softly. Macavity nodded.

"Thanks, Jenny," Macavity murmured, his gold eyes focused on Munkustrap. Jenny left the den and Macavity lay beside Munkustrap, watching him closely. Macavity made sure Munkustrap was comfortable, before dozing off. He was worried about the way the others were treating Munkustrap…but he'd take care of Munk, protect his mate from the scrutiny of them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yeah, sorry this chapter's taken a while. But I've been busy and I'm kinda closing in to where I'm up to now for this story, if that made sense…I won't update this for a few days but I will keep updating Lost Daughter in between these updates so at least you'll pretty much always have something from me :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reviews, they really do make my day

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


	9. Bast, no please, no!

Macavity stretched outside of his den, it had been about three days since Munkustrap had been injured after saving Etcetera from the collapsing junk pile. He had taken most of the weight of the junk pile on his back, he had had Etcetera pushed against his chest, his body wrapped protectively around her as the junk pile had fell. It was the day when some of the Jellicles had shown their true colours. Munkustrap, though he was still trapped under the pile, had handed Etcetera back to Jelly, who had in turn, given Munkustrap a very dirty look as she snatched her daughter from him. The Jellicles, who had gathered in the area, had left when Jelly did, even though Munkustrap had still been trapped. Macavity sighed, rubbing his face agitatedly. Misto, Tugger, Demeter, Bomba, Jemima, Cori, Tantomile, Admetus, Skimble, Jenny, Teazer and Jerrie hadn't been in the area at the moment, and Macavity knew that they still loved Munkustrap…however, Jelly, Asparagus, Cassandra, Alonzo, Plato, Victoria, Exotica, Electra, Etcetera were there, but they had just left when Etcetera was freed.

"Mac?" Macavity turned and glanced into the den when he heard Munkustrap's weak call. He ducked into the den, finding Munkustrap weakly trying to push himself off the floor. Macavity pushed him back down.

"You can't walk yet, Munkus," Macavity told him. "Jenny will have both our heads if I let you even stand up," Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"You, terrified of Jenny?" Munkustrap asked as he settled back down. Macavity grinned.

"Absolutely," Munkustrap gave a small laugh, cutting it short, wincing as he put his paw on his side. Macavity sighed, sitting beside Munkustrap.

"H-Has anyone asked about me?" Munkustrap asked quietly, hesitantly. Macavity looked at him. Munkustrap knew that the Jellicles were slowly starting to turn against him, even though he never did anything to them.

"No…sorry, Munk," Macavity told him. Munkustrap turned his head away. Macavity felt bad for him. Macavity was Munkustrap's mate now, he needed to protect him. Macavity stroked Munkustrap's cheek, trying to ignore the small heaving of Munkustrap's body, before getting to his feet, leaving the den. Macavity walked around the yard, deep in thought. He knew Munkustrap was suffering because he knew he couldn't escape Macavity now, but it was now worse because the others were turning against Munkustrap.

"Um, Macavity?" Macavity turned around, seeing a small black, gold and red queen standing there, looking nervous.

"Yes?" Macavity asked coolly.

"I…I was wondering if I could see Munkustrap?" She asked nervously. Macavity frowned, he recognized this queen.

"Jemima, right?" Macavity asked. Jemima nodded. Macavity nodded.

"Yes, you can see him…" Macavity told her, "Come on," Jemima followed him as they walked back to his den.

"Probably good for him," Macavity murmured. Jemima glanced at him as they arrived back at the den.

"Go on then," Macavity growled as she stood, hesitantly, out the front of the den. Jemima looked at him before going into the den.

"Munkus!" Macavity heard her gasp. He heard Munkustrap give a grunt of pain as he walked into the den. Munkustrap was sitting, with Jemima latched around his neck.

"Heya, Squirt," Munkustrap murmured, looking fondly at the small Queen. Macavity leaned against the doorway to the nest, watching as Jemima nuzzled Munkustrap. Munkustrap was purring deeply, his eyes closed as Jemima rubbed her small cheek against his. Macavity frowned. There was something about this Queen…something familiar. He did a quick calculation of her age, his gold eyes widening. Macavity stalked from the den, heading towards a certain den. Demeter gave a small screech as he entered. Bombalurina hid Demeter behind her, standing protectively in front of Demeter.

"Jemima is yours, isn't she?" Macavity growled. Demeter peered out from behind Bomba, giving a small nod.

"Who is the father?" Macavity asked, trying to keep his voice even. Demeter shook her repeatedly, whimpering.

"Who, Demeter?" Macavity roared.

"You," Demeter squeaked, frightened. "When you raped me…she was the only surviving kitten," Macavity turned on his heel, stalking from the den.

"She doesn't know!" Demeter wailed after him. Macavity stopped, turning to look back at her.

"She doesn't know I'm her mother, she doesn't know you're her father!" Macavity shook his head, giving Demeter a menacing glare.

"She will soon," He snarled, stalking back off to his den. He stopped when he reached the nest. Munkustrap had his back against the wall, Jemima cradled in his arms. Macavity paused, just looking at them. Munkustrap was humming a soft tune, his eyes closed. Jemima still had her arms wrapped around his neck, but her head was resting against his chest.

"Jemima," Macavity spoke suddenly, snapping Munkustrap and Jemima back into the present.

"Who are your parents?" Macavity asked. Jemima looked confused.

"I-I don't know, I was abandoned at the yard when I was little," She said, confused. Macavity shook his head, walking into the nest and sitting in front of Jemima and Munkustrap.

"Macavity, what are you doing?" Munkustrap asked slowly, his hazel eyes staring at Macavity intently. Macavity ignored him.

"No, Jemima," Macavity murmured, staring at the young Queen intently.

"W-What?" Jemima stammered, confused.

"Demeter is your mother," Macavity spoke. He could tell by the looks on both Munkustrap's and Jemima's face that they didn't know that.

"I'm your father, Jemima," Macavity told her. Jemima didn't react the way he thought she would. She just stared at him calmly. She sighed and looked at Munkustrap.

"I guess that would make sense," She murmured to Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a small sigh, leaning his head against hers. Macavity was surprised by Jemima's reaction.

"I mean, I look like Demeter…I have some of your colourings, and the time Demeter would have become pregnant with me goes in time with the time you had abducted and raped her," Munkustrap blinked, surprised at how Jemima was taking this…and how she knew all of this. Macavity was impressed with this small queen.

"Hm," Macavity murmured, getting to his feet.

"What does this mean for me now?" Jemima asked, clutching on tighter to Munkustrap.

"Nothing will change for you," Macavity told her, "The others in the yard won't find out that you're my daughter," Jemima was confused.

"What…why?" She questioned.

"Because I don't want them to shun you like they've shunned Munkustrap," Macavity told her. Jemima looked at Munkustrap, who gave a small smile.

"Th-Thank you?" Jemima said, sounding really confused. She was confused about why Macavity would be so nice…maybe Munkustrap had changed him. Jemima left the den soon after.

"See you soon, Squirt," Munkustrap murmured to her before she left. Jemima nodded.

"Of course, Munkustrap," She promised him, before leaving, looking at Macavity before she left. Macavity stared after her.

"She's a sweet thing, Macavity," Munkustrap told him. Macavity turned to face him. "If you do anything to her…" Macavity had walked over in the time Munkustrap had been making his empty threat, putting his paw over Munkustrap's mouth.

"I won't do anything to her, Munkustrap," Macavity muttered. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, looking at Munkustrap and seeing how relaxed he was looking. Macavity rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Macavity looked at Munkustrap again, full of wanting…but he couldn't, Munkustrap was still too injured for that, but soon…soon.

Munkustrap gave a cry of pain as Macavity sunk his claws into his back. Macavity had gotten mad about something, about someone.

"Just tell me you love me and it all stops," Macavity hissed in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Then it will never stop," Munkustrap gasped. This happened every couple of weeks, when Macavity would get angry and attack Munkustrap, trying to get him to tell Macavity that he loved him. Munkustrap would repeat the same answer every time. That it would never stop, because he'd never say it. Macavity pulled off Munkustrap, breathing heavily. Munkustrap collapsed to the floor, pain tearing through his already sore back. Macavity stared at Munkustrap, who was shuddering on the floor. Macavity leaned over, grabbing Munkustrap's upper arms and pulling him up. Munkustrap gave a weak whine, the back of his head resting against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity nuzzled his head, before letting Munkustrap lay back down on the floor. Macavity frowned, before cleaning Munkustrap's wounds. Munkustrap gave a pathetic whimper, curling up tightly on the floor. Macavity leaned against the wall, watching Munkustrap closely. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Macavity walked out of the den, looking around.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer!" He yelled as they walked past in the distance. Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Cori walked over. They looked at him wearily. Macavity looked at them for a moment before heading back into the den, grabbing a list. He walked back out, to find Teazer in Cori's arms. Jerrie was looking at the both of them, murmuring to them. Macavity thrust out the list to Jerrie. Jerrie took it and looked at it.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes scanning over the list.

"Things I want you to get," Macavity answered simply. Mungojerrie flipped over the few pages.

"But…," He tried. Macavity snarled, silencing any protests.

"You have four days to get them…no later then sunset on Friday," Macavity ordered them.

"What if we don't want to?" Rumpleteazer asked boldly. "I 'ave kittens, ya know,"

"You don't want your kittens to pay if you don't it, do you?" Macavity tried.

"You won't hurt the kittens…even you wouldn't sink that low," Cori spat. Macavity seemed to contemplate this. He lunged forward suddenly, grabbing Cori. Cori was forced with his back against Macavity's chest, Macavity's claw wrapped firmly around Cori's throat.

"Four days…or Coricopat will die," Macavity hissed.

"B-But our kittens!" Teazer tried. She had to get Macavity to let go of Cori.

"Millie will look after them," Macavity said boredly, raking a claw across Cori's chest.

"Four days, Teazer…you want Cori alive, you'd better leave now," Macavity hissed. Teazer looked at Cori worriedly. Cori gave a small smile and a small nod of his head. Teazer looked at Jerrie, who took her paw and they both ran off to collect their bags. Macavity dragged Cori into his den, throwing him roughly onto the floor. Cori rolled over, glaring at him.

"You'll stay here until I find somewhere to put you," Macavity growled at him. Cori hissed, his ears pressed flat.

"How about I go back to my own den…with my kittens?" Cori suggested. Macavity snarled at him.

"Don't be smart!" He growled.

"C-Cori?" Cori looked around, seeing Munkustrap peeking out around the blue curtain, separating the den to the nest.

"Get back, Munkustrap," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap glanced at him, but stayed where he was. Macavity's hackles rose in anger.

"Magma!" Macavity yelled. Magma appeared in the den doorway.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Take Coricopat to Griddlebone…tell her he's not to leave her sight," Munkustrap watched as Cori sunk down low, his ears pressed flat. Magma nodded, reaching down, grabbing Cori and dragging him from the den. Macavity turned back to Munkustrap, who quickly scampered back. Macavity flung the curtain aside to see Munkustrap huddled against the back wall, his eyes lowered, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"No…please, no," Munkustrap croaked, pleading. Macavity just walked slowly, menacingly towards Munkustrap.

"Bast, no…please, no!" Macavity paid him no attention as he grabbed Munkustrap, forcing him onto his stomach.

"No," One last choked sob from Munkustrap before the cries of pain started up. The cries became more broken, more pain filled with every thrust Macavity took. Macavity backed away when he had done, breathing heavily. Munkustrap's cries quietened down.

"Next time, you will do as I order you," Macavity snarled. Munkustrap sobbed weakly. Macavity glanced down at Munkustrap.

"Clean yourself off, you have blood on your thighs," Macavity growled. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes, and glanced down at his bloodied thighs. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, who was cleaning the blood off now, though small occasional sobs continued. Macavity gave a smug smile, crossing his arms across his chest. Munkustrap was becoming more submissive by the day, he was starting to accept that he wasn't leaving Macavity…even though he didn't like being with him, he couldn't leave. And he knew that.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken a little while, but I had my formal the other night…and wow, it was awesome! I had to make a speech, why I got chosen, I have no idea :S And I also won an award for Best Ride, I arrived in a Mustang :D Probably the night I received the most compliments as well, hehe…

Um, I know the Jemima thing is a little...used, with her being Macavity's daughter and all, I might continue on with that idea, or I might leave it there...it depends if I decide to go with a story line I have planned :D

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Reopening old wounds

Coricopat was thrown onto his stomach on the floor of Griddlebone's den.

"Is there a reason you just tossed him in here?" Griddlebone asked, pausing from where she was grooming Tumblebrutus. Tumble looked at Cori, his green eyes wide.

"Macavity told me ta bring him to you ta watch," Magma said. "He said not to let him out of your sight," Griddlebone nodded, returning to grooming Tumble. Tumble leaned his head forward, letting Griddlebone access the back of his neck. Usually he would complain…but Griddlebone had been angry when she came back from where ever she had been, so Tumble let her groom him, it seemed to have calmed her down. Cori sat up, rubbing his stomach.

"Tumble, go see Jemima…Magma, wait outside," Griddlebone told them. Tumble nodded, rising to his feet and leaving the den, glancing at Magma, who followed after him. Cori looked at Griddlebone as she came to sit beside him.

"What did you do now?" She asked, looking at him. Cori rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm the…um, insurance that Teaze and Jerrie return within four days with the items that Macavity sent them out to get," Cori answered, refusing to look at her.

"Hm," Griddlebone purred, running her paw down Cori's side. Cori shivered.

"Don't touch me," Cori growled. Griddlebone looked at him, sort of surprised, but not really.

"Why not, Coricopat?" She drawled, her paw slipping onto his stomach. Cori leapt away.

"One, because I have a mate, who I love dearly and two, you've made my life a living hell, I can't sleep because all I can see are the cats' faces, all I can feel is the pain Growltiger put me through," Cori snarled. Griddlebone blinked, seeming uncaring.

"Griddlebone," Magma called. Griddlebone looked around. Macavity was standing in the doorway, a smug smirk on his face.

"Still have feelings for him, huh?" He asked. Griddle gave a low growl. Macavity stalked over, grabbing Cori, yanking him up from the floor. He shoved Cori into Magma's waiting arms. Magma grinned evilly at him.

"You'll be staying with Magma in his den," Macavity said, bored. Cori shook, looking over his shoulder at Macavity.

"No…please," Cori pleaded weakly. Macavity just smiled as he walked past Cori. He patted Cori's cheek.

"Well, have fun…well; I know Magma will, not so sure about you," Macavity laughed as he left the den. Griddlebone watched as Magma dragged the struggling Cori from the den, a large insane grin playing on his lips. Griddlebone shook her head, tidying the den up a little. Cori tried to bite Magma's arm as he was dragged across the empty yard. Magma tossed Cori into a den, pushing something large to block the den exit. Cori stared at it, his eyes wide. Magma just laughed, as he stalked up to Cori. Cori whimpered, his ears pressing flat.

Macavity looked over at Munkustrap, who was huddled in the corner. Munkustrap looked up at him, his hazel eyes wide.

"What did you do to Cori?" Munkustrap whispered. Macavity looked at him.

"He's with Magma," Macavity answered, uncaring. Munkustrap shuddered, he knew what Magma was capable of.

"You told Teazer you wouldn't hurt him," Munkustrap said. Macavity looked at him.

"No, I told her I wouldn't kill him…I didn't say anything about not hurting him," Macavity said darkly. Munkustrap turned his head away. Macavity sat beside him.

"Stop hurting him…please," Munkustrap pleaded weakly, not looking at him. Macavity dug his claws into Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, just not to cry out in pain. Macavity leapt at Munkustrap, pinning his back against the ground. Macavity's paw drifted to Munkustrap's thigh, where the puckered 'M' scar was engraved.

"Remember who you belong to Munkus," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap closed his eyes, turning his head away. Macavity forced his head back roughly.

"Open your eyes!" Macavity ordered him. Munkustrap opened his hazel eyes, which were dull.

"Who do you belong to, Munkustrap?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap remained quiet.

"Well?" Macavity hissed.

"You…" Munkustrap whispered, his eyes closing for the briefest of seconds. "I belong to you…you own me; you own my body, my mind, my tortured soul…" Macavity smiled, purring as he nuzzled Munkustrap.

"Good kitty," Macavity laughed.

"But you will never own my heart," Macavity gave a roar of anger, striking Munkustrap viciously, striking him again and again until Munkustrap was a limp, bloodied heap on the floor. Macavity finally climbed off Munkustrap, his chest heaving rapidly as he tried to calm his breathing down. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, who gave a weak stir accompanied by a weak and pained moan. Macavity walked back over to Munkustrap kneeling beside him. Munkustrap's half aware hazel eyes fluttered open, looking at him.

"You've seem to forgotten one of your scars, Munkustrap," Macavity hissed cruelly. "One of the signs that you are mine and that you forever will be," Macavity rested his paw on Munkustrap's right hip-bone, where the bite mark scar was, where it was starting to fade. Macavity leaned down as Munkustrap began writhing weakly.

"No, please, no," Munkustrap choked. Macavity bit down on Munkustrap's hip bone, reopening the wound. Munkustrap screamed in pain as he felt Macavity's fangs hit his hip bone, as the flesh was torn as the blood started to flow from the wounds. Macavity let go of Munkustrap's hip, straightening up. Macavity wiped away the blood from his mouth as he looked at the whimpering, sobbing Munkustrap. Munkustrap had his paw firmly pressed against his bleeding hip, his eyes shut tight as he writhed in pain. Pain was shooting down his right leg, through his hip and through his spine. His hip burnt furiously, it burnt red hot with pain. Munkustrap just wanted the pain to stop, it was so painful, and it just wouldn't end. Macavity smiled as he stroked the side of Munkustrap's face, as though he actually cared.

"Oh, there, there, Munkustrap…it'll be alright," Macavity purred, licking the side of Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap turned his head away, his paw still clamped tightly on his hip. Macavity gave a dark chuckle, pulling Munkustrap's paw away from his hip. The bite was still bleeding. Macavity leaned down, cleaning the wound he had just inflicted on Munkustrap. Munkustrap whimpered pathetically as Macavity's rough tongue made its way over the wound. After he had finished cleaning it, Macavity lay beside Munkustrap, pulling his back against his chest and wrapping his arm tightly around Munkustrap, pinning him in place. Munkustrap's body heaved slightly but after a while it stopped, after a while he went quiet. Macavity smiled, resting his head against Munkustrap's before he fell asleep.

Cori sat huddled in the corner, shaking, his green eyes wide with fear and his ears pressed flat against his skull. Blood and countless wounds marked Cori's body, Magma had been ruthless with him, not caring how much Cori cried out in pain, no matter how much he begged and pleaded for him too stop, he just continued, he just laughed. Cori glanced down before quickly looking away, he couldn't stand the sight of the blood in between his thighs…he just couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't be hurt like this anymore. Growltiger had pretty much crushed his spirit and whatever Cori had managed to get back, how much he had managed to recover of his broken spirit, had just been re-crushed by Magma's brutality.

"Teaze…hurry back, please," Cori whispered.

Teazer and Jerrie arrived back on time, giving Macavity the sacks of the items he had ordered them to get.

"Where's Cori?" Teazer demanded.

"Magma!" Macavity yelled out. Magma rounded the corner, dragging a bloodied Cori with him. Magma dropped him at Macavity's feet. Teazer gave a loud cry as she saw the state Cori was in.

"He's all yours," Macavity laughed darkly before heading back into his den. Teazer fell to her knees beside Cori, picking his head up and cradling it in her lap.

"Oh, Cori," She whispered. Cori opened his eyes, looking at her softly.

"Teaze," He breathed, reaching up to touch the gold heart on her collar.

"Oh, Cori," She murmured sadly, nuzzling his head. Jerrie moved over, picking Cori up from the ground and carrying him back to their den.

Macavity walked back into the den, depositing the bags on the floor and searching through them. He pulled out a large blanket, grinning, before setting it on the floor. He didn't know why he asked for these things, but he had been thinking of Munkustrap when he made the list. The things he had stolen were meant to cheer Munkustrap up, maybe. Macavity shoved some things into a different bag, that was for Millie.

"Molten," Macavity called. Magma's older brother appeared by the door. Molten was a dark red colour, his dark eyes narrowed and stern.

"Take this to Millie," Macavity ordered, thrusting the bag into Molten's arms.

"As you wish," Molten said evenly, before walking out of the den. While Magma was insane, Molten was on the serious side, quiet and observing. Macavity stood up, pulling the thick, fluffy blue doona with him. He walked into the den, where Munkustrap was sleeping. Macavity looked at Munkustrap's bruised and battered body, still recovering from Macavity's rage a few days before. Macavity draped the blanket over Munkustrap. Munkustrap stirred slightly, opening his bruised hazel eyes and looking at Macavity.

"What…?" Munkustrap murmured sleepily.

"The nights are getting colder," Macavity told him before going back into the other part of the den and grabbing the rest of the stuff. He walked back into the den to find Munkustrap sitting up, running his paws over the thick blanket. Munkustrap glanced up at him before quickly turning his gaze away. Macavity dug out some pillows and tossed them randomly around the room, not really caring where they landed. Munkustrap ducked, narrowly avoiding a pillow that zoomed over his head. Macavity dug further into the bag, pulling out chicken treats with a raised eyebrow. Macavity dropped the bags on the floor, digging further into the bag. Munkustrap picked up one of the treat bags, staring at it. Macavity glanced at him.

"You can eat it," Macavity murmured, going back to digging through the bag.

"Can we give one to Jenny?" Munkustrap asked quietly, his paw drifting to his side. Macavity paused, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's paw was rubbing his right side, where most of his broken ribs were when the junk pile had fallen on him.

"Sure," Macavity answered. Munkustrap gave a small smile, setting the bag aside. Macavity finished fishing out the last few items from the bag and sat down. Munkustrap's paw drifted slowly over the fluffy blanket, smoothing it out. Macavity watched him. Munkustrap hesitantly raised his eyes to look at Macavity. Macavity stared back. Munkustrap lowered his eyes. Macavity moved to sit beside Munkustrap, wrapping his arms around him softly. Macavity pulled Munkustrap into his side, Munkustrap yawned. Macavity gave a soft laugh.

"Go to sleep, Munk," Macavity murmured, laying Munkustrap back down, pulling the blanket up over him. Munkustrap nodded, his eyes already slipping close. Macavity looked to the right and saw the bag of treats Munkustrap had been holding before. Macavity grabbed it and stood up, leaving his den. He walked across the yard, stopping at Jenny's den before walking in. Jenny gasped in shock as he walked in. Skimble turned to look at him, his eyes weary. Macavity held out the bag. Jenny looked at it.

"It's for you," Macavity told Jenny. Jenny's eyes widened in surprise as she cautiously reached out and took the bag.

"For helping Munkustrap…for never shunning him or leaving his side," Macavity said. Skimble looked at him, surprised.

"T-Thank you?" Skimble stammered, shocked. Macavity inclined his head before leaving the den. Skimble looked at Jenny, who was staring at the bag of chicken treats in her paws.

"H-He…um," Jenny murmured. Skimble understood what she was saying. Though Macavity murdered Deuteronomy, imprisoned and forced Munkustrap to mate with him, even though he took over the yard…it wasn't the torturous situation everyone had envisioned. They had envisioned them all being tortured, starved and killed…but that was the opposite of what was happening. They were all in relatively good shape, except for the few scratches here and there, they were all fed, they all had dens…all of the kittens, the elderly and the fighting Toms were still alive. Jenny looked back at Skimble. Macavity wasn't intent on killing and destroying the Jellicles, his main focus was on Munkustrap. He took over the yard because he couldn't just kidnap Munkustrap again. Macavity didn't really get involved in what the Jellicles were doing; he didn't feel the need to torture them because all he wanted was Munkustrap. He was keeping them alive, well and fed for Munkustrap. Though they may have been imprisoned in a way, because they couldn't leave the yard without a hench-cat, they did have good conditions to live in. Macavity had sent his hench-cats around, making sure the Jellicles would survive through the winter, making sure their dens were okay. Jenny set the treats down, patting them softly. Though Macavity did hurt Munkustrap…he would never kill him, or let him get hurt by another.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I put this up because I got a comment on one of my formal photos from a boy I haven't seen in over a year…it made my day, and succeeded in making me blush hehe…

I'll do my best to update as much as I can, but I have exams in a few weeks and my mind has turned to mush trying to memorise everything that I'm going to need!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Why me?

Macavity glanced to his side as Munkustrap walked beside him, his silver fur shining in the afternoon sun. Macavity smiled, looking at Munkustrap as Munkustrap looked around the yard, at the different Jellicles. Munkustrap closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as an autumn breeze swept across the yard. Macavity raised his paw, gently stroking the side of Munkustrap's silver face. Munkustrap's eyes snapped open and he glanced at Macavity before his eyes turned back to look at the yard. Macavity pulled Munkustrap up onto the tyre. Munkustrap sighed, settling down against Macavity's side. Macavity smiled smugly. Munkustrap was accepting that he wasn't leaving Macavity.

Tugger gave a low growl as he watched Macavity stare at Munkustrap, who was leaning against his side. Misto glanced up at Tugger.

"Tugger, don't," Misto whispered. Tugger looked at Misto, who was looking pale and weak. Tugger wrapped his arms around Misto, looking at him worriedly.

"Not feeling any better?" Tugger asked softly. Misto shook his head, before resting it against Tugger's chest. Not being able to use his magic was making Misto weak, his magic was building up inside of him, but he just couldn't use it. Misto gave a groan, his head throbbing with pain. Tugger caught Misto as he slumped.

"Misto!" Tugger cried. Macavity and Munkustrap looked over as they heard Tugger's cry. Munkustrap went to get up but Macavity pulled him back down, before he stood up himself, walking over. Misto stirred weakly and found himself looking into Tugger's worried chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry," Misto whispered. Tugger shook his head.

"You're an idiot…you collapse and all you say is you're sorry…" Tugger laughed weakly, shaking his head. Misto gave a weak smile.

"What's going on?" Misto froze, his paws gripping Tugger's mane tightly.

"Mistoffelees isn't…well," Tugger spoke up, a low growl slipping into his voice. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"His magic is making him sick, since he can't use it," Tugger hissed. Macavity looked at Misto thoughtfully.

"Leave the yard for a day or two…use your magic and get it out of your system…then I want you back!" Macavity hissed at Misto. Misto nodded weakly. Tugger helped him up.

"Tugger, you go with him…but if you don't come back, then Alonzo will pay for you, Misto…and Munkustrap will pay for you, Tugger," Macavity warned. Tugger and Misto nodded before they quickly left the yard. Macavity walked back to Munkustrap.

"Where did they go?" Munkustrap asked, sounding very much like a kitten who just watched their mother leave.

"Misto needs to release his magic before it kills him…Tugger will look after him," Macavity explained. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, surprised.

"Thank you," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity gave a low chuckle, rubbing Munkustrap's ears, before leaning in, kissing him. Macavity rested his head against Munkustrap's, smiling at him. Munkustrap leaned away, his paws rubbing his eyes.

The next day, Munkustrap and Macavity were walking once more, Macavity's paw on the small of Munkustrap's back possessively.

"Macavity," Macavity turned, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of a group of Temts, one of which was the leader. Samson was a tall, built, black and gray patched tom, his dark amber eyes almost unblinking as they stared at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a shudder. When Old Deuteronomy was still alive and when he had taken Munkustrap to the Temts, Samson had stared non-stop at Munkustrap as Deuteronomy talked to the then leader, who was Samson's father, Terrence. Terrence was a kinder Temt. After that day, Deuteronomy never took Munkustrap back; he had seen how uncomfortable Samson made Munkustrap. Macavity's eyes narrowed even further when he saw how Samson was looking at Munkustrap. Macavity subtly pushed Munkustrap behind him, protecting him from Samson's unwavering stare.

"Is there something I can do for you, Samson?" Macavity growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes…we're supposed to be allies, Macavity," Samson said, his amber eyes still focused on Munkus. "We brought that pathetic Jellicle back when he ran to us…but we haven't gotten any payment for that, Macavity," Macavity hissed, his hackles rising.

"The payment is I don't kill you all," Macavity spat. Samson's eyes briefly flickered to him.

"We want payment," Samson said, almost boredly. Macavity snarled.

"What do you want?" Macavity snapped.

"Him," Samson grinned, looking at Munkustrap. Munkustrap shuddered and buried his head in Macavity's back, in between his shoulders. Macavity reached back, gently taking Munkustrap's paw. He could feel Munkustrap trembling.

"No, he is my mate," Macavity hissed at Samson. Samson blinked, seeming somewhat surprised.

"What?" Samson asked.

"Munkustrap is my mate…you can not have him," Macavity snarled. Samson shrugged.

"I shall have to find something else then," Samson murmured. Macavity nodded, his grip tightening on Munkustrap's paw. Samson and the others turned and left then, Macavity frowned. That was too easy.

"It's alright, Munkus," Macavity murmured, turning to him. Munkustrap nodded, his eyes fixed on the ground. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's cheek.

"Munk, look at me," Macavity told him softly. Munkustrap's slightly scared hazel eyes rose up to meet his gold ones.

"I won't let him have you…ever," Macavity told him firmly. Munkustrap nodded, sighing.

Munkustrap walked around the yard, two hench-cats following him a short distance away. Macavity was in his den, talking to Millie about something, so he told Munkustrap to take a walk. Munkustrap stopped, stretching out his arms, stretching out his muscles. Munkustrap spun around when he heard a grunt and a loud thump. Both of the hench-cats were on the ground, unconscious. Munkustrap spun around again, his eyes widening before he fell to the ground, blood trickling from a wound on the side of his head.

Macavity watched Millie as she straightened out his den.

"How is Munkustrap?" Millie questioned as she tidied up their nest.

"He's doing okay," Macavity answered, his gold eyes watching her as she continued to bustle around. Millie glanced at him.

"And?" She pressed. Macavity shrugged.

"He's relaxed, he's calm…he doesn't have as many nightmares as he used to," Macavity said quietly. Millie glanced back at him.

"Boss!" Macavity leapt to his feet as the two hench-cats he sent with Munkustrap came running into the den.

"Where is he?" Macavity yelled at them.

"We…we don't know!" One of them yelped. "We were followin' him like ya told us to and the next thing we know, we're both wakin' up on the ground and he's gone,"

"We found this on the ground though," Molten said quietly, holding out a black leather collar with studs. Macavity took it, staring at it wide-eyed.

"There was blood on the ground as well, where Munkustrap was standing when we were knocked out…it was Munkustrap's blood, sir," Molten continued calmly, though his eyes showed just how unnerved he was. Macavity ran from the den, with Munkustrap's collar clutched tightly in his paw. Macavity ran to the spot where Munkustrap had been taken, he saw the blood on the ground and snarled. He spun around, trying to get a scent, any scent. There were many different scents in the area, but none he recognized.

"DAMN IT!" Macavity screamed.

Munkustrap gave a small whimper as he forced his eyes open. He was being partly dragged across the ground. Munkustrap stared around frantically, looking up at the cat who had him under his arm and who was dragging him. Munkustrap began to struggle, trying desperately to get free. The cat just tightened his grip around Munkustrap's middle. Munkustrap growled, clawing at the cat.

"Stop it!" The cat hissed, digging his claw into Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap went limp in the cat's hold, looking around at the other cats walking around them. Munkustrap's eyes widened, and he began to struggle frantically once more, once they finally arrived at their destination. Munkustrap was thrown onto the dirt ground, he pushed himself up, staring up as a Tom came to stand in front of him.

"Hello, Munkustrap," The Tom purred.

"Samson," Munkustrap whispered. Samson grinned at Munkustrap.

"Put him in my den," Samson ordered. Munkustrap's arms were grabbed suddenly and he fought back desperately.

"Let go!" Munkustrap yelled, trying to bite the paws of his captors. Munkustrap fell back, dazed, as Samson struck him heavily across the face. Munkustrap was dragged into Samson's den. He was thrown onto the floor and he shook his head, trying to clear the dazedness. Munkustrap looked around as Samson walked in. Munkustrap got to his feet, standing tall. Though he couldn't stand up to Macavity about this, he would fight like hell with Samson.

"What is the meaning of this?" Munkustrap snarled. Samson raised an eyebrow. "Why did you kidnap me from the yard?" Samson gave dark chuckle. Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat.

"You really don't know, huh, Munkustrap?" Samson laughed. Munkustrap stiffened.

"Macavity owed me…and I want you, Munkustrap, so I took you from Macavity," Samson said.

"Why do you want me?" Munkustrap asked exasperated. Samson grinned. Munkustrap shuffled, uncomfortable by the way Samson was staring at him.

"Because I've always found you…attractive, Munkustrap…and I want you for my own," Samson laughed, watching as Munkustrap collapsed to his knees. Samson gave a laugh.

"I'll be back later, Munkustrap…to make you mine!" Samson promised him before he left the den. Munkustrap raised his anguished eyes to the ceiling of the den.

"Why me?" He screamed, not caring about who heard. First Macavity, then Tyrant and all of his followers…and now Samson. Why him, why Everlasting Cat, why him? Why were all of those cats after him? Why were they so determined to hurt him?

"What did I do to deserve this?" Munkustrap whispered. "What did I do so wrong that you bestowed this upon me?" Munkustrap went silent, as though expecting an answer from the Everlasting Cat. Munkustrap collapsed onto his stomach, crying heavily. He didn't care about showing his emotions anymore, he couldn't deal with this…this was too much.

Macavity was sitting on the floor of his and Munkustrap's den, Munkustrap's collar in his paws. Macavity had no idea who took him, he didn't recognize any scents. Macavity stared blankly down at Munkustrap's collar. It was hard without Munkustrap; being without him…being without him was like having no air.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

Macavity stopped singing. He hadn't sung for a long time…but he was empty without Munkustrap. Macavity lifted his head, his gold eyes hard and angry. He was going to get Munkustrap, and when he found out who took him, heads were going to roll.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Um, the song is No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, I think…oops, hehe… This won't be update for a few days, sorry…I'm doing my best! Ohhhh, and I got the Vice-captain position for my house at school, how awesome? Hehe. Alrighty, because I was in a good mood, because I just had dancing and I learnt how to pirouette, I thought I'd put this up for you…and also because I'd love some reviews, they make me so happy!

Thanks to those who have reviewed! And hugs to my regular reviewers, I love you guys heaps!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Hurting, breaking

Munkustrap wearily looked up when Samson walked back in, followed by another cat, a Tom. Munkustrap sat up, staring at them both. Samson held out his paw and the Tom handed him what looked like ribbon. Munkustrap backed away, horrified. In the Temts, when a Tom claimed a Queen for his own, he'd put bows of ribbon on them to show the others that she was his. Munkustrap leapt out of the way as Samson tried to grab him.

"Stay away from me!" Munkustrap hissed. Samson called out an order. Two more Toms came into the den and grabbed Munkustrap, holding him down. Munkustrap tried desperately to get free. Samson crouched beside Munkustrap, tying the ribbon around his neck before tying it around his wrists, ankles and one on his tail.

"Get off of him," Samson growled at the Toms. The Toms got up and left the den. Munkustrap sat up, looking at his wrists and ankles. Satin-y midnight black bows were on his ankles and wrists. Munkustrap glanced behind him and saw one tied onto his tail…and from the feel of it, there was a large bow tied around his neck, behind his head. Munkustrap went to rip it off when Samson grabbed his paws tightly, painfully. Munkustrap tried to pull himself free.

"You touch them…and you'll be punished severely," Samson snarled before letting Munkustrap's paws go. Munkustrap lowered his head, listening as Samson left the den. If Munkustrap could, he'd kill Samson…but if he did, there'd be the whole tribe of the Temts to kill him.

"Mac," Munkustrap whispered. He was so freaked out, so scared, that he wanted Macavity there to help him.

Misto and Tugger returned to the yard to find everyone wide eyed.

"What happened?" Misto asked. Cori looked at him. Misto looked a lot better now.

"Munkustrap's been taken," Cori answered.

"Macavity," Tugger hissed. Cori shook his head, holding Pan close.

"No, we don't know who took Munkustrap," Cori sighed. "He went for a walk, two hench-cats were assigned to watch him…they were attacked and when they woke up, Munkustrap was gone and his collar was left behind." Tugger looked at Cori, who was still pretty bruised and cut up from his time with Magma. Misto looked at Tugger, who was breathing heavily as he began to panic.

"Munk, no…Munk…not again," Tugger was whispering. Misto wrapped his arms around Tugger.

"Shh, Tugger, it'll be alright, we'll find him," Misto told him softly.

Two weeks later, and they were no closer to finding Munkustrap. Macavity was going insane, he was barely at the yard, he was too busy searching for Munkustrap. He'd leave at dawn but wouldn't come back until midnight.

"You'll find him, Mac," Millie told him softly as she made him eat. It was midnight, he had just come back and Millie had been waiting for him.

"I…I'm worried about him, Millie," Macavity answered hoarsely. Millie looked at him.

"I don't want them to hurt him…I can't let them hurt him," Macavity looked at her. Millie had never seen Macavity look so broken.

"You'll find him, Mac…you will," Millie told him softly.

Munkustrap looked around the den when he heard someone enter. He gave a choked sob as he looked around, trying to clean the blood off his thighs. Yurro, who was Samson's second, came walking in. He was tall, with dark brown fur.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap hiccupped, his arms wrapped around his starved body. Yurro grinned as he moved closer to Munkustrap. Munkustrap scrambled back, falling onto his back. Yurro gave a dark laugh.

"Presenting yourself, Munkustrap, aren't you a good boy?" Yurro laughed. Munkustrap quickly put his tail in between his legs. Yurro fell to his knees beside Munkustrap, Munkustrap quickly rolled over, trying to scramble away. Yurro grabbed him, rolling him onto his back, before he buried his nose into the fur on Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap squirmed furiously. Yurro looked up at him, grinning, before he licked Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap kicked out, kicking Yurro in the stomach and making him double over, wheezing. Munkustrap leapt to his feet, going to the corner and glaring at him. Yurro climbed to his feet, his paw massaging his stomach.

"Why, you…!" Yurro hissed.

"What's going on here?" Samson asked as he walked back into the den.

"I was having some fun with Munkustrap here and he kicked me!" Yurro growled.

"Don't you touch me!" Munkustrap snarled. Samson threw a glare at Munkustrap.

"What were you doing to him?" Samson asked.

"Sniffing him," Yurro grinned. Munkustrap shuddered. This Tom was crazier than Magma, and that was saying something.

"Well, punish him then…but no funny business, Yurro," Samson said before leaving the den.

"Nah, he's yours to do that to." Yurro laughed. Munkustrap cursed himself silently as he began trembling as Yurro stalked towards him. Yurro laughed.

"I remember what you used to be like, Munkustrap," Yurro bit, the words biting at Munkustrap harshly. "Strong, brave…not afraid of anyone, of anything." Munkustrap turned his head away. "Looks like Macavity managed to break you," Munkustrap flinched. Yurro got even closer still.

Munkustrap blinked, groaning, as he managed to open his eyes. He gave a pained moaned as he rolled over, his limbs aching and bruised, his body scratched and bloodied. Munkustrap sat up, wiping his eyes as pained tears clouded his vision. This wasn't fair. Why was he forced to suffer through all of this? Why did it have to be him? Munkustrap glanced towards the den exit when he heard the Temts guarding the den talking to one another. What about him? Why couldn't he have a peaceful life? What about him?

_Well there's a little boy waiting at the counter of a corner shop  
He's been waiting down there, waiting half the day  
They never ever see him from the top  
He gets pushed around, knocked to the ground  
He gets to his feet and he says_

What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more than you give

Well there's a pretty girl serving at the counter of the corner shop  
She's been waiting back there, waiting for her dreams  
Her dreams walk in and out they never stop  
Well she's not too proud to cry out loud  
She runs to the street and she screams

What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more than you give

So take a step back and see the little people  
They may be young but they're the ones  
That make the big people big  
So listen, as they whisper  
What about me

And now I'm standing on the corner all the world's gone home  
Nobody's changed, nobody's been saved  
And I'm feeling cold and alone  
I guess I'm lucky, I smile a lot  
But sometimes I wish for more than I've got

_What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more than you give_

_What about me?_

_What about me?_

Munkustrap broke off, his voice breaking. He had had enough. Tears fell down Munkustrap's face but he didn't care. He was so tired…so tired of all of this. Munkustrap was allowed out of the den later that day. He walked around cautiously on all fours, glancing around as the Temts leered and snarled at him. He found a shadowed spot and crept in there, staring at everyone. There was no chance he could run, the Temts yard was like a fortress. Munkustrap gave a sad sigh, resting his head on his paws.

"Hey there," Munkustrap raised his head wearily, and saw a young Queen standing in front of him. She looked familiar. She crouched down beside him as he sat up. She had a purple bow in her orangey brown fur.

"Millie?" Munkustrap murmured, looking at her. She laughed.

"No, Millie is my sister," She giggled. "My name is Diddy," Munkustrap gave a nod and looked away. He glanced back as he felt a tugging on the large bow tied around his neck.

"There, that looks better," Diddy murmured as she straightened it. Munkustrap bowed his head, unable to stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh, no…don't cry, sweetie, don't cry," Diddy told him softly as she wrapped her arms around him. Munkustrap buried his face in the fur on her shoulder, sobbing.

"I-I can't do this," Munkustrap whispered, clinging onto her. Diddy stroked his back.

"Shh, my dear, it'll be okay,"

"I want to go home," Munkustrap whispered pathetically.

"Diddy, what are you doing?" Munkustrap whimpered, clinging to her.

"Comforting him, Samson," Diddy answered coldly, detaching Munkustrap and getting to her feet. "You've scared the poor dear," Munkustrap winced at the sound of a loud slap.

"Hold your tongue, Diddy…he's broken, which is the way I want him to be,"

"Savage," Diddy hissed before she stalked away. Samson grabbed the fur between Munkustrap's ears and yanked him off the ground, before dragging him back to the den.

Millie was pacing around her den, occasionally stopping and tidying up some already tidy part of the den.

"Mills," Millie looked around to see her little sister, Diddy, standing by the den entrance.

"Dids," Millie smiled, walking forward and hugging her sister. "What brings you here?"

"Munkustrap," Diddy whispered, pulling away from her sister. Millie's smile disappeared from her face.

"What?"

"Samson has Munkustrap…he's not in a good way, Millie, he's so frightened," Diddy told her sadly. "He's so skinny, Samson isn't feeding him…and the nights," Diddy shuddered. "So many nights of him screaming in pain, Millie," Millie stiffened.

"I need to tell Macavity," Millie breathed. Diddy nodded, hugging her sister once more.

"I need to get back, Lupile will be worrying about me," Diddy whispered. Millie nodded and Diddy disappeared. Millie ran through the yard, and into Macavity's den. Macavity looked up wearily as she ran in.

"I know where Munkustrap is!" Millie told him. Macavity leapt to his feet.

"Where?" He cried.

"The Temts!" Macavity paused, he couldn't believe he had overlooked them.

"How…how do you know?" Macavity asked, growling.

"My sister is in the Temts, she's seen him and she said he isn't in a good way," Millie breathed. Macavity raced from the den, determined about getting Munkustrap back. Three weeks had been far too long, far too long.

Munkustrap was curled into a tight ball in the corner of the den, glaring miserably at the ribbons around his wrists. Munkustrap looked up, as did Samson, who was sitting on the opposite side of the den, when they heard snarls and growls.

"Where is he?" Munkustrap startled, leaping up.

"Macavity!" Munkustrap yelled. Samson leapt forward, grabbing the large bow around Munkustrap's neck and yanking him back. Munkustrap's paws tugged at the ribbon as it was pulled tight around his throat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe! Macavity appeared in the doorway, fuming. Munkustrap was struggling. He couldn't breathe, but he couldn't pull himself out of the grip, he was too weak with three weeks of minimal food.

"Let my mate go!" Macavity ordered. Samson hissed in Munkustrap's ear.

"He's mine!" Samson snapped. Macavity leapt forward, slashing at Samson. Samson let go of Munkustrap and Munkustrap tumbled to the ground as Macavity and Samson fought above him, as they fought over him. Munkustrap must have blacked out for a few moments because the next thing he knew, there were paws on his arms and Macavity was murmuring softly to him.

"It's alright, Munk, I've got you," Macavity told him softly. Munkustrap gave a nod, looking around. He managed to expel everything, which wasn't much, that was in his stomach as he caught sight of Samson's bloodied, mauled and mutilated body. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap worriedly. Munkustrap was so shaken up, so freaked out. Macavity helped Munkustrap up and they walked out of the den.

"What have you done to Samson?" Yurro demanded.

"He's dead!" Macavity spat. "And if any of you come near my mate again, you'll end up with the same fate!" The Temts all glanced at each other.

"You killed our leader, give us one good reason why we should let you walk out of here alive!" Yurro hissed.

"Because he was attacking all of your mates," Macavity answered. "Whoever he wanted, he would get…no matter if they were your mate," Macavity looked around at the Temts as all of the Toms looked at their mates, who lowered their heads or burst out crying. Yurro blinked. He didn't know Samson had been doing that.

"You're better off without him," Macavity heard a weak groan and spun around, just catching Munkustrap before he hit the ground. Macavity scooped Munkustrap up into his arms, worrying about how light he was…at how bony he was. Macavity hated the feel of Munkustrap's bones as Macavity carried him. Macavity nuzzled Munkustrap's head as Munkustrap lost hold of consciousness.

"Let's get you home," Macavity murmured to him before he carried Munkustrap away from the Temts and back towards the junkyard.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

The song is 'What about me' it's sung by Shannon Noll (Aussie singer, he came runner up in a season of Australian Idol!) Okay, this won't be updated for a few days…but I'll do my best so you don't need to wait that long! I was in a good mood, I finally, finally found footage of the Rum Tum Tugger that I saw when Cats came to Australia…my mum thinks I'm strange because I was practically squealing when I found the video! Hehe…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love it!

Please please please read and review! They make me happy!

Luv HGP!


	13. A mother's love

The Jellicles all stared in horror as Macavity came walking back into the junkyard, with a limp Munkustrap in his arms. Macavity said nothing, except to Skimbleshanks.

"Send Jenny to my den," Macavity ordered him before he carried Munkustrap into their den and set him down on the nest. Munkustrap stirred weakly. Macavity looked at him, Munkustrap's bones were jutting out from under his skin, his fur was dull, so many scratches, so many wounds marked Munkustrap's starved body. Macavity gave a hiss when he saw the bows around Munkustrap's wrists, ankles, neck and tail. Macavity gently untied them, throwing them aside. Macavity got to the bow around Munkustrap's neck when Munkustrap shot awake suddenly, backing away, his hazel eyes wide in fear.

"No," Munkustrap croaked.

"Hush, Munkus," Macavity told him gently. "I'm just getting those pathetic bows off of you," Munkustrap's hazel eyes flittered up briefly to meet his gold eyes before he slumped back onto the ground. Macavity moved him back onto the nest, cutting off the bow. Macavity looked up as Jenny walked in, her eyes wide in her shock as she took in Munkustrap's state. Macavity reached over, grabbing Munkustrap's collar before fastening it back around Munkustrap's neck. Jenny checked Munkustrap over, her paws shaking.

"He's been starved," Jenny whispered, looking at Munkustrap. Macavity gave a small nod. Jenny paused and looked up at Macavity.

"He's, uh…he's been…" Jenny broke off, even though she had examined Munkustrap many times after this sort of thing had happened to him, it didn't make it any easier to say it. Macavity snarled. Jenny sighed.

"Macavity," Jenny murmured. "He's going to be freaking out a lot, even from the simplest and innocent touch, he'll freak out…be…be careful with what you say or do around him," Macavity gave a nod, though he was annoyed Jenny had said that to him, he knew she was looking out for Munkustrap. Macavity rose to his feet, stalking out of the den as Jenny finished checking Munkustrap over. Macavity leaned against the wall of his den, his head in his paw as he gritted his teeth, shaking with anger. How dare Samson do this to his Munkustrap? Samson was lucky that Macavity had killed him, or Macavity might have gone back to hurt and torture him slowly, giving him a slow, painful death. Jenny looked at Munkustrap, who stirred, whimpering softly.

"Munkus," Jenny said softly. Munkustrap's hazel eyes slowly opened. They rested on her and he sat up, his arms wrapping around his thin body. Jenny watched sadly as Munkustrap's body began to heave with silent sobs. There was a time when Jenny would never have thought Munkustrap would break down, that he'd be strong, that he'd always be their Protector, protecting them from all sorts of danger. Now, he's crying, unable to be touched. They had failed to protect their Protector.

"Munkus," Jenny breathed. Munkustrap looked at her before collapsing into her arms, sobbing heavily. He clutched onto her chest fur as she held him tightly.

"Shhh, Munk, it's okay, I've got you…I've got you, you're safe now, dear," Jenny told him softly, feeling as though her heart was breaking.

"Mum," Jenny looked down at Munkustrap as he whispered that, his teeth clenched as he continued to sob heavily. Jenny held him tighter. He had never cried for his mother before, even after she had died. He had told her that he wished she was still alive, but when he cried for her, he never actually said her name…it was just silent tears slipping down his cheeks. Jenny held him tighter. Munkustrap was so frightened, so hurt, so used…he wanted his mum. He didn't have his dad anymore because of Macavity killing him, Persephone had died when Munkustrap was still a kitten…but Munkustrap needed her, he needed a mothers love to get him through this pain, through this torture. Jenny held him as he cried shamelessly into her shoulder.

"Jenny," Jenny looked down as Munkustrap gave a low whimper, clutching on tighter to her.

"Jenny," Jenny looked around at Macavity as he said her name for a second time. Munkustrap whimpered.

"Shh, Munkus, shhh, my dear," Jenny went back to soothing Munkustrap, ignoring Macavity. Jenny waited until Munkustrap had fallen asleep before she laid him out on the nest, covering him with a blanket before walking out of the den, motioning for Macavity to follow her.

"He's not coping," Jenny told him immediately. "He's suffering a lot more than I thought…it's going to take a lot for him to get over this!" Macavity just blinked. Jenny sighed, rubbing her head tiredly.

"Let him stay with me, Macavity…until he's comfortable enough," Macavity snarled, striking out. The Jellicles all paused, watching in shock as Jenny fell to the ground from the force of Macavity's strike.

"Why you…!" Macavity glanced up, looking at Skimble as Admetus leapt forward, grabbing Skimble as Skimble tried to lunge at Macavity. Macavity looked down at Jenny, who was staring at the blood on her paw in shock. Macavity had struck her hard enough to draw blood.

"Munkustrap stays with me," Macavity growled. "He goes nowhere!" Macavity stalked back into the den, leaving Jenny on the ground. Macavity paused when he saw Munkustrap huddled up on the floor, trembling as tears managed to get past his closed eyes.

"Oh, Munk," Macavity breathed, moving forward. Munkustrap's eyes snapped open and he quickly scrambled back, away from Macavity.

"Don't touch me!" Munkustrap gasped, staring at Macavity with horrified hazel eyes. Macavity rested his paws on the ground.

"Okay, Straps," Macavity told him. Munkustrap stopped shaking, looking at Macavity.

"What?" Munkustrap asked, just making sure he heard right.

"I won't touch you…" Macavity told him. Munkustrap blinked.

"You're scared, Munk, I won't touch you until you're ready…I want to help you, Munkus," Munkustrap lowered his head. Macavity blinked in surprise as Munkustrap collapsed into his arms, clutching onto him and sobbing heavily.

"Munk…it's okay, you're safe now, Munkustrap," Macavity cooed.

"I-I wished you were there with me," Munkustrap admitted, sobbing softly. Macavity paused, staring at him surprise.

"I was so scared, so hurt…I wanted you there, Macavity!" Munkustrap cried.

"I won't let them hurt you again, Munkustrap, I promise," Macavity told him.

"You told me you wouldn't let him take me…but you did," Munkustrap accused him, softly. Macavity stiffened before sighing and relaxing.

"And I'm sorry, Munkustrap…I really am…" Munkustrap glanced up at him, still clutching on tightly to him.

"I know," Munkustrap whispered, burying his head back into Macavity's fur. Macavity softly stroked Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap paused suddenly, reaching up and touching his neck.

"My collar," He murmured quietly.

"I knew you'd want it back," Macavity told him. Munkustrap looked up at him through tearstained and bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you," Munkustrap told him softly, resting his head back on Macavity's shoulder. Macavity watched as Munkustrap's eyes struggled to remain open. Macavity knew Munkustrap wouldn't of slept much when he was prisoner of Samson…he'd be too on alert, just waiting to be attacked once more. Macavity lay Munkustrap down on his side and covered him up with the thick blue blanket. Munkustrap gave him a small smile, his paw reaching out and touching Macavity's knee.

"Thank you," Munkustrap whispered, his eyes sliding shut. Macavity stroked Munkustrap's head softly. Munkustrap's breathing evened out, though he trembled in his sleep.

"Shh, Munkus…you'll be okay," Macavity told him softly. Munkustrap's trembling stopped. Macavity curled up a small distance away from Munkustrap, facing him. Munkustrap's breathing was evened and heavy as he slept. Macavity sighed, finally allowing his own eyes to close. He woke up a few hours later by the sounds of panicked whimpering. His eyes shot open and he saw Munkustrap writhing and whimpering on the floor in his nightmare. Macavity leapt up, quickly moving over and grabbing Munkustrap's wrists, trying to stop him flailing and hurting himself.

"Munkus, Munkus, wake up!" Macavity said. Munkustrap's eyes shot open. Macavity slowly let go of Munkustrap's wrists. Munkustrap shot up, breathing heavily, his paws shakily making their way through his head fur. Macavity cautiously put his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap was trembling.

"It's alright, Munkustrap," Macavity reassured him gently. "He can't hurt you," Munkustrap nodded, still shaking, as he continued to pant. Macavity looked at Munkustrap sadly. He felt a little guilty as well. Is this what Munkustrap was like after Macavity had hurt him? Macavity gently drew Munkustrap against him. Munkustrap buried his face into Macavity's fur as he heaved with broken sobs. Macavity held him close, letting Munkustrap sob.

"Shh, Munk," Macavity whispered. Munkustrap nodded against his chest. Macavity cradled Munkustrap in his arms as Munkustrap slipped off to sleep once more. Munkustrap's head rested against Macavity's shoulder, his paw absently tugging at Macavity's fur as he dreamt. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap, whose face was uneasy as he slept. Munkustrap was clutching at Macavity's fur in his sleep, before he let go. Macavity frowned. That's what you usually saw young kittens do with their mothers. Macavity sighed. It was actually hard to see Munkustrap like this, so scared, so vulnerable. Macavity laid Munkustrap back out on the nest and covered him up with the blanket. Macavity laid near Munkustrap, not to close so he didn't freak him out when Munkustrap woke up. Macavity watched Munkustrap as Munkustrap absently played with his collar the next day. Millie had come past already, bringing chicken for Munkustrap to eat.

"Something special for you, my dear," Millie had told Munkustrap softly. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, who picked a small piece of chicken out of the bowl and ate it.

"You need to eat more, Munk," Macavity told him gently. Munkustrap shook his head.

"I can't," Munkustrap whispered hoarsely. "I just can't," Macavity sighed.

"I hate seeing you like this," Macavity admitted. Munkustrap glanced at him, his hazel eyes dull but hard.

"You've left me like this before," Munkustrap said bitterly. "You never cared then, why do you give a damn now?" Macavity bit back the snarl that was threatening to erupt. Though Munkustrap was scared and vulnerable, he did have some strange mood-swings, making him bitter and angry…but after everything he's been through, who could blame him?

"Because I love you, Munkustrap," Macavity told him. Munkustrap looked back at the floor. "I don't want to see you hurt like this anymore," Munkustrap gave a slight nod, his shoulders slumping. Empty promises…Macavity would hurt him again, Munkustrap knew he would.

"'Ey, Boss!" Macavity gave a small hiss.

"What?" Macavity snapped.

"The Tugger wants to see his brother," Macavity looked at Munkustrap, tears now silently falling down his silver cheeks.

"Munk?" Macavity questioned.

"I-I can't," Munkustrap croaked.

"Tell him to go away!" Macavity called back to Molten. Macavity's ear twitched when he heard a scuffle.

"You can't stop me seeing my brother!" Macavity slowly climbed to his feet, turning around and snarling. Tugger was standing in the doorway of the nest, his chest heaving. Tugger's eyes widened as he caught sight of Munkustrap hunched over in the corner, his starved body heaving with sobs.

"M-Munk," Tugger breathed, shocked at the state of Munkustrap. He tried to walk over to his brother when Macavity surged forward with a snarl, grabbing Tugger's mane and yanking him out of the nest.

"Tugger!" Munkustrap cried in alarm. Macavity dragged Tugger outside of the den, punching him across the face and sending him falling to the ground.

"Stay away from him!" Macavity snarled angrily. Tugger raised a paw, wiping the blood from his nose.

"He's my brother, you bastard," Tugger spat. "If it wasn't for you…this would never have happened!" Macavity snarled, kicking out and catching Tugger's side. Tugger screamed in pain as a few of his ribs snapped.

"Stay away from him!" Macavity warned him before he stalked back into the den. Munkustrap was sitting in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, his hazel eyes large.

"Munkus," Macavity said softly, seeing how much Munkustrap was trembling. He walked towards Munkustrap.

"Stay away from me!" Munkustrap cried out, quickly moving away from Macavity. Macavity paused. Munkustrap turned his head away from Macavity, his body shaking as he lost whatever control he had left of his emotions. Macavity watched as tears fell heavily down Munkustrap's face. Macavity sighed and left the den. He walked across the yard, ignoring the hisses aimed at him…the hench-cats would deal with them. He entered a den and looked around.

"Jenny," Macavity said. Jenny looked up from where she was treating Tugger. She glared at him.

"What?" She snapped, her paw resting on Tugger's chest, stopping him from getting up. Macavity sighed, defeated. He hated to do this…but he knew what Jenny was thinking, and he agreed with her. Munkustrap needed a mother's love to get through this, and Jenny was the closest thing he had to a mother.

"Munkustrap will be over soon…he needs your help, Jenny…" Jenny's face softened.

"I'll get a nest set up for him," Jenny said softly. "You're doing the right thing, Macavity," Macavity turned and left the den. He hoped Jenny was right.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Once again, won't be updated for a few days, but I'm doing the best I can :D Warning: Some more Cori angst coming up ahead…I just couldn't resist :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Please please please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Hurting, an old enemy

Jenny tiredly opened her eyes as she felt something warm move against her side. She blinked and was surprised to find Munkustrap trying to curl up against her side. His hazel eyes were staring into her soft brown ones.

"Sorry," He murmured sheepishly. Jenny gently nuzzled his head.

"It's okay, Munkus," She told him softly, drawing him closer. Jenny glanced at the other nest, where Skimble and Pounce were sleeping. Jenny had had a feeling that Munkustrap would try and come sleep near her, so Skimble went to sleep with Pounce. Munkustrap shifted his head so it was resting against Jenny's shoulder. She gently stroked his ears, humming softly to him. Munkustrap gave a content sigh and closed his eyes. Jenny smiled and closed her eyes as well.

"Hey, Jenny?" Munkustrap murmured sleepily.

"Yes, Munkus?"

"Thank you…for everything," Jenny opened her eyes, leaning forward and kissing the top of Munkustrap's head.

"You're like my son, Munk…I wouldn't have it any other way," Jenny told him. Munkustrap opened a hazel eye and smiled at her before closing his eye and dozing off. Jenny closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, early as always, Munkustrap was still curled up against her side, his head resting against her shoulder.

"How did he sleep?" Jenny looked around and saw Skimble looking at her. Jenny gentle moved away, Munkustrap let out a sleepy mumble as she moved away from him but he didn't wake up.

"He slept okay," Jenny whispered back to her mate. Skimble smiled softly at the sleeping form of Munkustrap.

"He's such a sweet thing…how could anyone do this to him?" Jenny questioned sadly. Skimble sighed, shaking his head.

"Bad things happen to good people, love…unfortunately, Munkustrap…" Skimble sighed. "Unfortunately, Munkustrap gets so hurt," Skimble sighed sadly and lowered his head.

"What did he do to deserve this?" Jenny whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "He was always so good and kind to everyone, he saw the best in everyone…even though he became a mature Tom and had protective duty…he still played with kittens, he still found time for them and everyone else," Skimble put his paw on his mate's back.

"I know, love, I know," He sighed heavily.

Munkustrap woke up a few hours later, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He felt something heavy land on his back.

"Morning, Pounce," Munkustrap groaned, pushing himself up with the young Tom on his back.

"Heya, Munkus," Pounce chirped happily.

"Pouncival," Munkustrap looked around when he heard Jenny's scolding tone. "Get off of him,"

"Yes, Mum," Munkustrap sat up as Pouncival rolled off of him. Munkustrap looked around and found a bowl of mice pushed into his paws.

"Eat," Jenny told him. Munkustrap nodded. Munkustrap slowly ate the mice, trying to stomach them. With three weeks of minimal food, his stomach had probably shrunk in size, meaning he couldn't stomach as much food as he used to.

"Jenny?" Munkustrap froze when he heard Tugger's voice. Jenny glanced at the den exit.

"Come in, Tugger," Jenny called. Tugger walked in and froze when he saw Munkustrap sitting in the den, looking tired and a little worse for wear. Munkustrap blinked, staring at Tugger with his large hazel eyes.

"Munk," Tugger whispered.

"Rums," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger ran forward, falling to his knees and hugging Munkustrap tightly. Munkustrap hugged him back. Tugger buried his head in Munkustrap's neck, his brother was too thin, too frail…Munkustrap should never have been like this, should never be in this state. Munkustrap shuddered, hanging onto to Tugger tightly. He had missed Tugger so much. Tugger looked at Munkustrap as Munkustrap began to tremble and shiver in his arms.

"I missed you, Tugger," Munkustrap whispered sadly.

"Why did you want to see me yesterday?" Tugger asked softly.

"Because…I couldn't, I just couldn't, Rums," Munkustrap sobbed softly. Tugger rubbed Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap hugged Tugger tighter, Tugger gave a slight hiss of pain as Munkustrap crushed his already broken ribs. Munkustrap leapt away, ears pressed flat, his hazel eyes wide and fearful.

"Sorry," Munkustrap whispered, looking at the ground. Tugger looked at Munkustrap sadly.

"It's not your fault, Munk," Tugger told him softly. "Macavity broke a few of my ribs…you didn't know," Munkustrap gave a small nod, his ears still flat and his eyes still fixed on the floor. Tugger moved over and put his arm around Munkustrap.

"Hey, Munk, look at me," Tugger said gently. Munkustrap's hazel eyes rose to look at Tugger's gentle brown eyes. Tugger smiled warmly at him. Munkustrap's ears lifted back up. Tugger hugged him.

"I love you, Munk," Tugger whispered to him. Munkustrap gave a smile. At least he knew that he could trust Tugger's word when he said he loved him.

"Love you too, Rums," Munkustrap told him softly. Tugger and Munkustrap stayed side by side, close together for a while. Out of their family, they were the only ones left. Deuteronomy had been murdered, Persephone had died when they were young…now it was just Tugger and Munk.

Over the next couple of weeks, Munkustrap began to get better. He had regained most of the weight he had lost, and the nightmares were few and far apart. Macavity walked into Jenny's den, finding Munkustrap wrestling with Pounce as Tugger and Misto watched. Pounce caught sight of Macavity and froze. Munkustrap looked around from where he was lying on his back to see why Pounce had stopped. Tugger watched as Munkustrap's demeanour changed, going from laughing and happy to quiet and submissive. Jenny walked over to Macavity, looking slightly nervous.

"Is he better?" Macavity growled quietly, his gold eyes fixed firmly on Munkustrap as he sat up.

"Yes," Jenny whispered, knowing she couldn't lie. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, holding out his paw.

"Come on," Macavity snapped as Munkustrap hesitated. Munkustrap numbly took Macavity's paw and Macavity pulled him up from the ground. Munkustrap looked back at Tugger, his hazel eyes sad. Tugger stared after him as Macavity pulled him from the den.

Munkustrap sat down on the floor in their den, eyeing Macavity wearily. Macavity was staring at him, his gold eyes longing. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering as he looked at the floor, listening as Macavity came closer.

"Don't…please," Munkustrap pleaded weakly. Macavity walked behind Munkustrap, sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around him. Munkustrap began to tremble as Macavity's paws drifted around his body. Macavity pulled Munkustrap against him, groaning. Munkustrap gave a soft sob. Macavity rolled Munkustrap over, nuzzling at him roughly. Munkustrap rolled his head away, his heart breaking. Munkustrap knew Macavity would hurt him…but it still hurt, Munkustrap didn't know why it hurt his heart like this, he didn't love Macavity, he really didn't. But Munkustrap had relied on Macavity sometimes, it hurt Munkustrap when Macavity did this…it hurt so bad, both physically and emotionally. Munkustrap closed his eyes as he heard Macavity grunting. This was too much sometimes, too much to bare, too much to put up with. Macavity finally pulled away, nuzzling at Munkustrap and licking his cheek.

"I missed you," Macavity purred throatily. Munkustrap blinked, rolling his head to stare up at Macavity. Macavity's gold eyes stared back at him. Macavity lay beside Munkustrap, pulling the blanket over both of them. Munkustrap shifted away from him. He listened to Macavity sigh. Macavity moved away and lay on top of the blanket next to Munkustrap. Munkustrap was still under the blanket, but now their bodies weren't touching.

"Better?" Macavity murmured in Munkustrap's ear.

"Yes," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap, holding him close. Munkustrap allowed his eyes to close, allowing an uneasy sleep to claim him.

Cori walked into Tugger's den. Misto was holding onto Tugger tightly. Tugger looked up through tear-stained eyes.

"I'm going to help you," Cori murmured. Tugger and Misto looked at him in shock.

"Teazer, Jerrie and I have talked…I'm going to find the Siamese," Cori told them. "They'll come, free us…and probably end up freeing Munkustrap in the process." Tugger blinked.

"But, Cori," Misto murmured. "When Macavity notices you're gone…he'll go for your family," Cori looked at them.

"Tants will do her best to protect them with her magic…Jerrie and Admetus will protect Teazer and the kittens," Cori sighed. "If I don't go…we may end up dying anyway," Tugger inclined in his head.

"Tugger…you can't be agreeing to this," Misto yelped. "Teazer and the kittens could be hurt! Tantomile and her kittens can be hurt!" Cori lowered his head.

"I know that, Mistoffelees…but what other option do we have?" Cori asked. "Macavity will turn on Munkustrap like he did in the past," Tugger watched as Cori shuddered, remembering what had happened to Munkustrap. "And then he'll target all of us," Cori looked at them once more before leaving den.

"Tugger, you can't be serious!" Misto snapped. Tugger looked at him.

"If he goes, then the kittens lives are in danger," Tugger shook his head.

"Millie would never allow the kittens to be harmed," Tugger murmured. Misto stared at him, wide eyed in shock.

"What about Teazer and Tantomile?" Misto asked. Tugger blinked.

"Jerrie and Admetus won't let them get hurt," Tugger sighed. Misto stared at him before shaking his head.

"I can't believe you, Tugger," Misto muttered before he stalked from the den. Tugger watched him go, feeling empty. He's emotions were so exhausted, he was worried about Munk, about Misto…about everyone, but he was so angry at Macavity. Tugger lowered his head, not caring about the tears falling from his eyes.

Cori ran through the streets. He had kissed Teazer and his kittens' goodbye, promising he'd hurry back. He was the only one who knew where the Siamese were…other than Tantomile, but Cori had a better chance on the streets. Cori slowed down, catching his breath as he glanced behind him. He was surprised none of the hench-cats noticed him run from the yard. Cori shook out his fur and stretched out his muscles. Cori shook his fur out once more and ducked down an alley, breathing in deeply. Cori gave a cry of fright as he found himself pinned to the ground. Cori struggled furiously.

"Well, look who it is," Cori froze, looking up. He frowned.

"Terra?" Cori whispered. Terra used to be a hench-cat of Griddlebone's…he was the one who had shackled him to the wall, allowing that cat who was buying Cori to do what he wanted with him. Terra grinned down at him. Terra was tall, strong, with short black fur and orange eyes. Cori struggled to get out from under the cats that pinned him down.

"Let me go!" Cori hissed at them, trying to bite them. Terra stared at Cori with interest.

"Since when did Griddlebone let her most precious pet go so far away from home?" Terra asked jeeringly. Cori glared at him.

"I am not her damn pet," Cori spat. Terra laughed. Cori struggled.

"Let me go!" Cori demanded. Terra's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so keen to get away, Coricopat?" Terra asked slowly, crouching in front of Cori.

"Because my family's life is at stake!" Cori yelled at him. Terra just blinked, before his mouth pulled into a smile. Cori struggled furiously, his dark green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Family…you have family?" Terra asked dangerously. Cori froze, looking at Terra.

"I don't believe anyone, that any queen would go for you, Corico," Terra breathed. Cori hissed.

"Just because every Queen hates you…doesn't mean they hate every Tom out there," Cori spat. Terra growled. Cori grinned, finally getting why Terra was so angry.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Cori asked. "Because I've actually got a mate…after what Griddlebone put me through, when you're still alone, getting whatever and whoever you can from the street," Terra roughly grabbed Cori's chin, forcing his head up. Terra was fuming now.

"You know, me and my boys here have a business similar to Griddlebone," Terra growled. Terra watched in satisfaction as Cori paled.

"We've just got Queens though," Terra said thoughtfully, before grinning at Cori. "I think you'll get some great business, Corico," Cori fought furiously to get free.

"You're going to get my kittens killed!" Cori howled as they dragged him up. Terra walked to stand in front of Cori, his orange eyes cold.

"Bet you wished you never said that to me now," Terra whispered coldly. Cori just stared at him, in complete disbelief. Terra slapped the side of Cori's face, making him cringe before walking off. Cori was dragged along behind him, no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he fought…he couldn't break loose.

"Teaze," Cori whispered. "I'm so sorry," Terra glanced back at him as he heard Cori whisper that. Terra shrugged and continued on, a large grin growing on his face as he thought of what he could put Cori through. Cori looked at the back of Terra as he was forced to follow him. There was a deep, sinking feeling in his stomach. This was going to be bad…very bad.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Same as last time, I'll do my best to update quickly :D Just to warn you, I have exams in two weeks though…but between exams and orientation, I'll get around a week off, without work! So yay!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Coricopat's new hell

Cori looked up miserably from the cage he was inside. They had dragged him back to some old abandoned club and forced him into one of the many cages in the back.

"Hey there," Cori looked around, seeing a thin light brown Queen smiling at him sadly from the cage she was in to his right.

"Hi," Cori murmured, looking back down at his paws.

"It'll be alright," She told him softly. Cori glanced at her. She offered a sad smile.

"No, it won't be," Cori muttered. The Queen looked at him. "I was running to get help…to help free my family and friends," The Queen looked at him sympathetically.

"What happened?" She questioned softly.

"Macavity took over the Jellicles, killing our leader, imprisoning us and forcing our Protector to mate with him…" Cori said quietly. The Queen blinked in shock.

"I'm Coricopat by the way," Cori murmured, looking at her.

"Sienna," She answered, staring at him in shock. She blinked and took a deep breath.

"So you were saying you were running to get help for your family…I take it you have a mate?" Sienna asked him. Cori nodded.

"Her name is Rumpleteazer," Cori told her. "We have three kittens," Sienna looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry," She told him softly. Cori nodded, looking at his paws once more. Cori looked up suddenly.

"How far away are we from the Jellicle junkyard…do you know?" Cori asked Sienna desperately. Sienna thought.

"About 30 blocks away." She answered. Cori thought. He may be able to send a message to Tantomile at that distance, it was a long shot. Cori crossed his legs, resting his paws on his knees before closing his eyes.

'_Tants?' _ Cori tried. Nothing. Silence, that was all.

"Damn it!" Cori hissed, opening his eyes. Sienna looked at him

"Sienna, your new friend is talking to herself,"

"It's a Tom, Mel," Sienna answered a Queen further down to the left.

"Say what?"

"Terra grabbed a Tom," Sienna answered. Cori glanced at Sienna.

"Why was Terra so interested in you that he brought you here?" A voice asked from the shadows. Cori came to the conclusion that there were a fair few Queens in different cages.

"Terra…it's hard to explain," Cori answered slowly.

"Well, we have all the time in the world," Another Queen answered boredly, this time from Cori's right.

"You've heard of Griddlebone right?" Cori asked.

"Of course," "Who hasn't?" "White fur-ball,"

"You know of her...of her services?" The room went silent as Cori said that. He took that as a yes.

"Macavity has an obsession with the Jellicle protector, he's abducted, raped, and tortured Munkustrap so many times…and Munkustrap managed to escape once." Cori took in a breath. "Macavity returned for him and in the process, a few of us were taken as well…Griddlebone chose me to work for her services," Cori said bitterly. "Terra was the cat that had to chase me around a room and shackle me to the wall because I refused to let another cat rape me," Cori looked around, listening to sad murmurs and gasps.

"I'm so sorry, Coricopat," Sienna murmured, staring at him in shock. Cori inclined his head.

"I was her most prized possession…when I managed to escape, she came back for me, she sold me to Growltiger in the end," Cori hissed bitterly.

"Growltiger?" A cat yelped.

"Yeah," Cori sighed, shuddering. Cori looked at the darkened room, spotting several pairs of different coloured eyes around the darkness.

"What exactly does Terra do?" Cori asked hesitantly. The Queens remained silent, their eyes snapping to the door when it opened.

"You'll see tonight, Corico," Terra laughed as he walked into the room, standing in front of Cori's cage. "You'll be watching the Queens, getting to understand what exactly you'll be doing," Cori's eyes flickered to Sienna.

"And none of you," Terra snarled at the Queens. "Are to tell him before he sees," The Queens all lowered their heads, obviously frightened.

"Terra," Cori tried weakly as Terra went to leave the room. Terra turned and looked back at Cori, eyebrow raised.

"You can keep me, just send someone to the Siamese please…" Cori pleaded. Terra walked back to stand in front of Cori.

"And why would I go to the Siamese?"

"You can keep me!" Cori cried. "Just send the Siamese to the Jellicles…please," Terra gave a guttural purr, staring at Cori.

"No…because you're mine anyway, Corico," Cori slumped on the floor of the cage with an anguished cry.

"Macavity's going to know I ran soon!" Cori cried out as Terra went to leave again. Terra stiffened.

"He'll kill my mate, my kittens, my sister, her mate and their kittens…don't let him, please," Terra looked back at Cori, laughing darkly.

"You should have thought of that before you ran, Corico," Terra bit before he left the room. Cori leaned forward, resting his head against the cold metal bars.

"It'll be alright, Corico,"

"It's Cori," Cori muttered.

"What?"

"It's not Corico…they call me Cori," Cori murmured. Sienna gave a small nod.

Munkustrap looked up as Macavity stormed into the den. Munkustrap backed away, crouching low and looking apprehensively at Macavity. Macavity's gold eyes were dark, hard and angry. Macavity's fangs were bared as he stalked into the room.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly. Macavity snarled at him, smacking him across the face. Munkustrap winced, rubbing his cheek as he turned his head back to look at Macavity.

"Coricopat is gone!" Macavity yelled. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Munkustrap cried.

"He's gone!" Macavity hissed. Munkustrap looked at him.

"W-What are you going to do?" Munkustrap asked cautiously, watching as Macavity's tail flicked and swished angrily.

"Find the twerp," He hissed. "Bring the fool back here so he can pay dearly," Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"No," He breathed. Macavity turned back, glaring at Munkustrap darkly. Munkustrap gave a gulp before he looked back at Macavity.

"Where'd he go?" Munkustrap asked softly.

"He hasn't turned up at the Siamese…we're watching them," Macavity snapped. Munkustrap looked at his paws.

"You have to find him," He whispered. He gave a cry of pain as Macavity kicked him across the jaw. Munkustrap sat up, spitting the blood from his mouth.

"Why should I?" Macavity snarled. "Why shouldn't I just leave him to the cats on the street…I'm sure they'd find him…attractive enough," Munkustrap turned his head away from Macavity. Macavity forced it back…painfully.

"Don't you dare look away from me!" Macavity yelled at him. Munkustrap clawed at his arms as Macavity's grip got painful.

"Let go of me!" Munkustrap growled, trying desperately to get free. Macavity's eyes went cold.

"I've been too easy on you," Macavity whispered. He watched as Munkustrap's hazel eyes widened in realisation. "You're fighting back…you've forgotten your place,"

"Don't, please, Macavity, don't," Munkustrap pleaded, his head still held in place by Macavity's vice like grip. Macavity ignored him, a deep, rumbling purr escaping his throat as his paw trailed its way up Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap tried to blink back the frightened and disgusted tears.

"Don't," Munkustrap tried once more.

"You are my mate…you will do what I tell you," Macavity growled before ramming his lips against Munkustrap's. Macavity forced Munkustrap onto his back, he could feel Munkustrap heaving under him…but Munkustrap wasn't fighting back, he couldn't. Macavity smiled smugly against Munkustrap's lips. Cori will have to wait.

Cori opened his eyes from where he was meditating when he heard Terra enter the room. Terra's followers ran about, opening the different cages and pulling the Queens out. Terra stood in front of Cori's cage. Cori looked up at him, his expression blank. Terra grinned and opened the door to Cori's cage, pulling him out. Terra pulled Cori out from the back room. Cori's eyes widened when he saw exactly where he was. It was an abandoned club…there were different stages and different chairs, which were filled with sleazy looking Toms. Terra pulled Cori towards the back and held him there. The lights went dim and the Queens slowly made their way out on the stages. Their eyes were scared but they didn't show it as they slowly danced. Cori's eyes widened in shock and anger as he watched Sienna get groped by some large Tom. Sienna's dark blue eyes found him and she offered him a sad smile.

"W-What are you doing to them?" Cori whispered. Terra laughed cruelly in his ear.

"They dance for the Toms…maybe a little private session if the Toms pay for it," Terra laughed. Cori glanced behind him at Terra.

"You'll be the new star, Corico," Terra growled in Cori's ear. Cori shuddered. "I'm sure plenty, plenty of these Toms would pay for you,"

"And if I refuse?" Cori asked, feigning bravery when he was so terrified. "If I fight you?"

"Then I will go to the Jellicle junkyard, find your kittens and kill them…and kidnap your mate, making her mine," Terra threatened him quietly. He watched with satisfaction as Cori's ears drooped, his shoulder slumping. Terra wrapped his arm around Cori, his paw resting on the front of Cori's chest.

"Very good, Corico," Terra muttered in Cori's ear. "You start tomorrow night," Terra dragged Cori back out the back, forcing him back into the cage. Cori turned and watched Terra leave before sitting down on the bottom of his cage with a sigh. This was bad, this was really bad. He had barely recovered from Growltiger, now he would be groped repeatedly and he'd be…well, he'd disgust himself with what he'd have to do, with the dancing and flirting with the 'customers' until he could escape, until he could get help.

"Hey, Cori," Cori looked up, he'd been so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed the Queens return and get back into their cages.

"Dinner," Cori looked around as a Tom walked past, handing different portions to different Queens. The Tom stopped by Cori's cage and grinned.

"Nothing for you," He laughed at Cori. "You earn your keep and then you get fed," Cori turned his head away defiantly as the Tom walked away, laughing to himself.

"Here, Cori," Cori looked around and saw Sienna reaching through the bars of her cage, trying to pass some food to him. Cori shook his head.

"It's yours…and it's okay," Cori gave a sad smile. "I've gotten used to not eating as much," Sienna reluctantly drew her paw back into her cage, staring at Cori as Cori crossed his legs, resting his paws on his knees and closing his paws.

"What are you doing?" Sienna questioned.

"Meditating," Cori answered, not opening his eyes.

"Why?" Cori cracked open an eye and looked at her before closing it again.

"I'm trying to contact my sister, my twin," Cori said softly.

"W-What? How?" Sienna asked, shocked.

"We're mystics…Tantomile's and my minds are connected," Cori explained, his eyes still closed. He remained like that for about ten minutes before sighing and curling up on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sienna asked him sadly.

"She's too far away, I can't reach her," Cori murmured. Sienna looked at Cori for a moment longer before curling up on the floor of her own cage.

Cori looked up as Terra stalked into the room the next day. Cori looked at him apprehensively. Terra opened the cage and pulled Cori out, forcing him onto his knees. Cori shuddered as Terra drew his paw around Cori's shoulders. Cori winced as he felt something snap around his neck. Cori grabbed the leather collar, trying to pull it off.

"Stop it, Corico!" Terra hissed, clawing at Cori's paws.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Cori kept whimpering, old and painful memories being pulled back to the surface, as raw as ever. Terra snarled, gripping Cori's shoulders painfully.

"Shut up!" Terra yelled, striking Cori across the face. Sienna and the other queens watched in horror as Cori lay on his side on the floor, shaking and heaving. Terra stared at Cori in disgust.

"Three hours, Corico, until it begins," Terra spat at Cori before leaving the room, leaving Cori on the floor. Sienna reached out between the bars of her cage, just managing to place her paw on Cori's shoulder.

"Cori, Cori, it's alright," Sienna tried to soothe him. Cori kept shaking and heaving, so many memories, so much pain. It all kept flashing through his mind, past his eyes. Cori pulled desperately at the collar, but it was fruitless, the collar was on and it wasn't coming off.

"Get it off!" Cori whispered, turning his tortured green eyes to look at Sienna. The other queens looked away.

"I can't, Cori," Sienna told him softly. "Think of Teazer, Cori…think of your kittens, don't let the collar get to you," Cori gave a shaky nod, turning his eyes back to his paws. Sienna stared at Cori, who was still on his side on the floor, shaking and heaving. Sienna sighed. This was only going to get worse for Cori.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Here's the next chapter…I'm feeling kind of crap today, I'm just kinda sick of everything at the moment…so I thought I'd post this, see if it cheered me up…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Hell, in sickness and in physical being

Munkustrap looked up as Macavity walked in. Munkustrap turned his head away, his bruised eyes burning with pain. Macavity gave a purr, sitting behind Munkustrap and running his paw down his chest.

"Cori?" Munkustrap asked him. Macavity snarled. Every time Macavity came into the den, Munkustrap would ask the same thing. Asking about Coricopat.

"I still haven't found him," Macavity hissed. "Some cats have probably got a hold of him," Macavity laughed darkly. Munkustrap stiffened. Macavity ran his paws down Munkustrap's sides, mussing up the fur, feeling the healing wounds.

"Let me go!" Munkustrap raised his head, looking at the doorway to the nest.

"What's happening to Tantomile?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. Macavity nuzzled at Munkustrap's neck.

"She knows where Cori ran to, she was the distraction," Macavity murmured as he nipped at Munkustrap's neck.

"What are they doing to her?" Munkustrap hissed angrily at him. Macavity stiffened. Munkustrap froze in fear.

"She'll be fine," Macavity snarled. "I ordered them not to hurt her…too much," Munkustrap wrenched himself out of Macavity's grip, stalking to the other side of the room. Macavity slowly rose to his feet, his eyes flashing with anger. Munkustrap stared at him, feeling a little scared now.

"On your back, Munkustrap," Macavity ordered him. Munkustrap gave a shake of his head, his breathing becoming ragged with his fear. This was going to come back and bite him. Macavity aimed a kick to Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap flew back, landing on his back and sprawling out. Macavity put his foot on Munkustrap's chest as Munkustrap went to get back up. Munkustrap was forced back down.

"What?" Macavity hissed.

"N-No," Munkustrap whispered. "I won't," Macavity fell to his knees, to straddle Munkustrap's middle. Munkustrap squirmed under him, trying to get out from under Macavity. Macavity hissed at him, making Munkustrap freeze, his frightened hazel eyes turning to Macavity's angry gold ones. Macavity leaned forward, his claws gripping Munkustrap's wrists tightly. Macavity leaned down lower.

"You…keep…forgetting…your…place," Macavity hissed slowly into Munkustrap's ear.

"P-Please, please, d-don't," Munkustrap pleaded. Macavity sunk his teeth into Munkustrap's shoulder, making him howl in pain. Munkustrap fought viciously to get free, pain burning red hot in his shoulder as Macavity clamped his jaw tighter around Munkustrap's shoulder. Macavity finally released Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap rolled his head away, sobbing in pain.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me anymore," Munkustrap whispered, sobbing softly. Macavity froze.

"I knew I should never have trusted you," Macavity slowly climbed off Munkustrap. He watched as Munkustrap dragged himself into a corner, curling up tightly and cleaning the wound on his shoulder. As much as Macavity hated to admit it, Munkustrap's words had affected him, hitting close to his heart.

Cori's eyes snapped open as he heard Terra's cats come into the room. Cori was yanked off the ground and forced to his feet. Sienna came to stand beside him as she was allowed out of her cage. Her paw slipped into his, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze, before she let go and walked from the room. Cori stumbled forward as he was shoved roughly in the back. Cori glanced over his shoulder at the cats standing behind him.

"Go on," A Tom leered at him. Cori's heart was pounding in his chest, he felt sick. He slowly walked out onto the stage, the other Queens were dancing and being hooted at by the Toms. Cori froze, Bast, he was petrified. Low angry murmurs started up as the Tom's eyes fell onto the frozen Cori. Cori could see Terra glaring at him angrily from the back of the club. Cori startled when he felt paws rest on his hips.

"Relax, Cori," Sienna whispered in his ear. "Just move against me," Cori stared at her, his green eyes wide with shock.

"Do it," She told him, glancing worriedly at Terra. Cori nodded. They moved together, their bodies moving as one as they danced close to one another. The Toms laughed, jeered and hooted as Cori found himself rubbing up against Sienna.

_Teaze, I'm so sorry,_ Cori couldn't help but think as he placed his paws on Sienna's hips. Sienna gave him an encouraging smile before pushing him down one of the runways. Cori stumbled and was laughed at. He slowly moved, dancing slowly. He hated this, he felted so disgusted with himself as he danced, trying to please the Toms and Terra. Cori startled as he was groped, a wolf whistle emitting from one of the crowd members. Cori glanced around at the others and found most of them were out in the crowd. Cori startled once more as he was pulled from the stage and onto a Tom's lap. Cori squirmed, trying to escape the cats grip. The Tom just laughed, thinking Cori was enjoying it. Cori suddenly found himself free of that cat's grip.

"If you want that…it'll cost extra," Terra said coolly as he brushed Cori's fur back down. Cori glanced at him nervously. The Tom gave an annoyed sigh, his eyes hungry as he took in Cori's thin build.

"Another time, I guess," The cat leered. Cori shuddered as Terra shoved him back in the direction of the stage. Cori leapt back up onto, finding Sienna and going near her. She gave him a reassuring smile as she danced against him. Cori took one of her paws, twirling her around. Sienna gave a small smile. Terra called them off stage for the night. Cori followed the Queens back into the room, Terra was waiting for them.

"You did well tonight," Terra told them. The Queens and Cori stared at him.

"For that, you can sleep outside of your cages," Terra said before he stalked towards the door. He paused by Cori.

"There is no way out of the room," Terra grinned at him. Cori lowered his head. Terra laughed, leaving the room. A few of Terra's followers came in, handing out different portions of food to different Queens. Cori looked at his own amount in surprise, there was a fair bit.

"It means you brought in a lot of money," Sienna explained as she ate her own food. Cori blinked, still staring at his food.

"First night and he's already the best," One of the Queens, Lyra, laughed. Cori stiffened, Sienna stared at him sadly. Cori slowly finished what food he had and absently tugged at the tight black leather collar around his neck. Sienna stared at him, just watching.

"You've had a really bad past, haven't you?" She questioned. Cori nodded. The Queens looked at him sadly. Cori looked around the room, his eyes narrowing as he saw a window high up. He got to his feet and walked over to the wall, looking up at the window.

"Cori, what are you doing?" Lyra asked, her silver eyes flashing. The Queens watched as Cori jumped, scaling up the wall until he reached the window.

"How in Bast's name did he do that?" Yule, a small, young, marmalade Queen whispered in shock. Cori growled as he pushed at the window, gripping onto the window sill with his free paw. Cori's eyes narrowed when he saw what was keeping the window closed. It was nailed shut.

"I told you there is no way out," Cori dropped back lightly onto the ground and turned to face Terra. He was glaring at Cori.

"And if I find you scaling the wall again, you won't be allowed out of your cage unless you're performing," Terra snapped at him before leaving the room. Cori walked back to the Queens, sitting down and sighing sadly. They looked at him sympathetically before they curled up on the floor. Cori curled up as well, looking at the group sadly. Sienna sat up, reaching over and pulling the shocked Cori into the group. Cori curled up again, but this time all the other Queens curled up around him, lying close to him. Cori closed his eyes, sighing. He missed Teazer, he missed his kittens…he missed his sister, Admetus, his niece and nephew, Mungojerrie…Bast; he even missed Tugger and Misto. He felt guilty as well. He knew Macavity would be angry once he discovered Cori was gone…and Munkustrap was the one he'd take the anger out on. Munkustrap didn't deserve any more pain; he had suffered so much already. Cori let an uneasy sleep take him, the Queens keeping him warm, making him feel somewhat safer.

Munkustrap slowly sat up, Macavity's arm falling off of him. He slowly stood up, pain tearing at his every movement. Munkustrap looked back at Macavity as he headed to the den exit. He just needed to get away for a little while, just get out of the den. Munkustrap walked out into the night air; there were no guards any more, because Macavity said he didn't need to worry about Munkustrap running. Munkustrap found a spot, hidden away from everyone else and sat down. He ignored the chilling cold wind as he sighed, just thinking. He barely reacted when it started to rain. He didn't want to go back yet. Here, he was just getting soaked to the skin…back there, he was getting hurt, his fur becoming soaked and matted with his blood. Munkustrap just sat there for a few hours. He eventually lay down, it was still raining. He felt kind of light headed, even though it was raining…he felt warm, a little too warm. He let his eyes slip close.

Macavity sat up, looking around the den for Munkustrap. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Munkustrap wasn't in the den. He leapt to his feet, racing from the den and into the drizzling rain. It was just past sunrise, how long had Munkustrap been gone? Macavity tried to pick up Munkustrap's scent, but it had been washed away by the rain. He started to panic, what if someone had taken him again? Macavity ran past several dens, waking up the occupants. Misto, Tugger, Skimble, Alonzo, Admetus and Mungojerrie all walked out of their dens, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"Munkustrap is missing, find him!" Macavity yelled at them. He watched as they immediately split up. Macavity went his own way, trying to find Munkustrap. An hour later, after looking around dozens and dozens of junk piles, looking in every hiding spot there was, Admetus yelled out. The Jellicles, Magma, Molten, Millie, Griddlebone and Macavity ran to him. Admetus was behind a junk pile, nearing the west gate of the yard. He was kneeling beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap was soaked to the skin, his eyes shut tight as he shivered, a raspy cough occasionally emitting from his throat. Macavity knelt beside Munkustrap, placing a paw on his head. He was burning hot.

"Munkus?" Macavity murmured, looking over him for any wounds, any signs that somebody had hurt him. Munkustrap gave a moan, his eyes not opening, not being able to.

"Get Jenny, send her to my den!" Macavity snapped as he gently picked up Munkustrap, carrying him back to his den. Tugger and Misto ran to get Jenny. Millie and Griddlebone followed Macavity back to his den, watching as he lowered Munkustrap onto the nest. Munkustrap gave a weak groan, his head twisting this way and that.

"Why does he always get so sick?" Griddlebone asked softly, staring sadly at Munkustrap. Jenny came bustling into the den, immediately falling to her knees beside Munkustrap. A sheen of sweat covered Munkustrap from head to toe, his cheeks were rosy red, showing just how fevered he was. He couldn't open his eyes; he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Raspy coughs made their way past Munkustrap's lips, Munkustrap's throat was sore and burning. There was a slight rattle behind Munkustrap's breathing. Jenny looked worried as she looked over him.

"He has a very bad fever," Jenny told Macavity. Macavity snarled, throwing something at the wall, Jenny jumped at the loud clang the object made when it smashed against the wall.

"Jenny, why does Munkustrap always get so sick?" Griddlebone asked from where she was standing in the corner.

"He doesn't have the best immune system, never has," Jenny laughed, before sighing sadly as she looked at the Tom she considered her son.

"What do you mean, Jenny?" Millie questioned.

"Even when he was a kitten, he'd always get sick, since he had fallen into the ice trying to save Tugger," Jenny sighed, stroking Munkustrap's forehead. "The stress he's under, not to mention the healing wounds and the fact he barely ate for three weeks…it's not good for his immune system, that's the reason he's gotten so sick this time," Jenny told them. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, who was tossing slightly. Jenny left Macavity instructions before she left the den. Millie and Griddlebone left soon after Jenny. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, who was whimpering. His eyes still hadn't opened; he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Macavity grabbed a bowl of water and some rags that Jenny had left, dipping a rag into the water and wiping Munkustrap's forehead, just trying to cool him down…trying to bring down Munkustrap's fever. Macavity frowned. Munkustrap looked so vulnerable and helpless when he was sick. Macavity walked over, grabbing the blanket and bringing it over to Munkustrap. He gently placed it over Munkustrap, whose breathing was still ragged as the fever raged inside of him. Macavity rested the back of his paw against Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap's skin was very hot from the fever. Munkustrap's cheeks were still a rosy colour, showing just how bad the fever was. Macavity sighed and settled against the wall, watching Munkustrap. After a while he placed his head in his paws. He looked up when he heard scuffling. Munkustrap was kicking the blanket off. Macavity sighed. He hated to see Munkustrap like this…he had gotten so worried when he had woken up to find Munkustrap gone, he was worried he had been taken again. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, tilting his head. Macavity would be by his side until he was well again. Munkustrap needed him and Macavity wouldn't leave, because he loved Munkustrap, and that's what mates did, they watched over each other when the other needed it.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Here's the next chapter…sorry if I make Munkustrap sick a lot, but I need some sympathy for him… I'm really not having the best couple of days, mothers are so demanding! I have to do so much, I do more than my brothers…and yet I get to spend less time on the computer when they're just on the internet (and they have their own laptops, I get to use the family one!), and I'm actually writing and being creative…and they don't even leave their rooms! Sorry for venting, I'm just extremely peeved…gah…

Anyways,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you really did make me happier the other day :)

Please read and review…try cheer me up and make me less peeved?

Luv always,

HGP!


	17. Cori's hurt, Munkustrap's thankful

Munkustrap gave a weak groan, feeling something wet and cool sponge at his head. He forced his eyes open, everything was blurry, but he could see red and some gold.

"Macavity?" Munkustrap questioned weakly. A paw made its way under Munkustrap's head, lifting it up before something was placed at his lips.

"Its water, Munk," He heard Macavity's voice. Munkustrap struggled to part his dry lips. The cool liquid made its way down his throat, soothing the burning. Munkustrap finished it and Macavity took the cup away, gently lowering Munkustrap's head back down to a pillow. Munkustrap managed to keep his eyes open, though everything was still blurry, as he looked at Macavity. Macavity's worried gold eyes were on him.

"How long have I been sick?" Munkustrap rasped.

"Three days so far," Macavity answered gently. Munkustrap blinked, his vision clearing slightly. Munkustrap gave another groan, feeling slightly nauseous. Macavity wiped the sweat of Munkustrap's forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Munkustrap looked back at him. Macavity was looking more ragged than usual, it looked like he hadn't slept for the three days.

"Thank you," Munkustrap murmured, resting his paw on Macavity's knee. Macavity looked at it.

"For looking after me," Munkustrap trailed off as he fell asleep again. Macavity gave a small smile, leaning down, kissing Munkustrap's lips briefly.

"Anytime," Macavity murmured.

Cori sighed as he stood up, waiting for the cage door to open. Two weeks he had been here. Terra walked in, opening the cage doors and letting the Queens and Cori out. Cori went out on stage, just doing it now, not even thinking about it. Whistles broke out from the Toms. Cori had been given his own catwalk stage now. He hated it but he did it, to keep Teazer and his kittens alive.

"Ello, gorgeous," Cori turned around, finding a Tom standing on the stage with him. Cori blinked, they weren't allowed on their stage. Cori found himself pulled against the Tom's chest, his eyes wide. Cori struggled.

"Let me go!" Cori hissed, digging his claws into the fat Tom's chest. The Tom yowled, shoving Cori back. Cori landed heavily on his back. Everyone and everything went quiet.

"Why you…!" The Tom hissed, clawing at Cori. Cori howled in pain as the Tom's claws connected with his right thigh, tearing deep into the flesh. Cori felt the Tom's claws leave his flesh and blinked through the pained tears, looking up.

"Damn it," Terra hissed as he looked at Cori's wounds. He pulled Cori up from the floor of the catwalk, lifting him up and carrying him off stage. He carried Cori into a small room, one Cori had never been it and set him down on a thin, medical looking bed.

"Muso!" Terra barked as he laid Cori down. Cori winced with the pain that burned through his thigh. A short, thin dark red Tom walked in. He looked at the wounds on Cori's thigh and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed some things and walked over to Cori, looking at the wound closely. Cori shifted uncomfortably. Terra threw a glare at him. Muso cleaned up the deep wounds on Cori's thigh and bandaged it up.

"He won't be able to dance for a while, Terra," Muso said calmly. "Put him on waiter duties," Terra looked at Cori, seeming to think this over.

"It wasn't a suggestion," Muso told Terra. Terra sighed. Cori was surprised at the power that small Tom held over Terra.

"Stay there," Muso ordered Cori. Cori nodded. Muso left the room. Cori looked up at Terra, staring at him. Terra hissed at him and Cori looked down at the bandage wrapped around his right thigh. Terra looked at the door as Muso came back in.

"You can take him back to the Queens now," Muso said, as he replaced the bandages that he had just used on Cori. Terra pulled Cori up, none to gently, and pulled him from the room, back into the back room with the cages before forcing Cori into the cage. He left the room and Cori lowered his head, sighing.

Munkustrap opened his eyes painfully. The fever had just broken, after a few weeks. It was the sickest he had ever been. Munkustrap sat up, rubbing sore eyes. He looked around, stopping when he saw Macavity. Macavity was lying a small distance away, asleep. Dark bags marked the bottom of Macavity's eyes, his fur seemed more ruffled than usual. Munkustrap gave a small smile. He knew Macavity had barely left the den because he'd been looking after him. Munkustrap crawled over to him, curling up beside him. Munkustrap still didn't love him, not like that…but he was thankful to Macavity, for looking after him every time he had been sick. Munkustrap closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Macavity woke up a few hours later, he looked down and was surprised to see Munkustrap draped across his abdomen. Macavity reached down, scratching Munkustrap softly behind one of his black ears. Munkustrap gave a tired purr as he continued to sleep. Macavity smiled. He knew that Munkustrap still didn't love him the way Macavity loved Munkustrap…but where they were now was better than before. Munkustrap shifted, his head resting on Macavity's side as his left arm was draped over Macavity's middle. Macavity frowned as he rubbed Munkustrap's ears. He could feel now that Munkustrap's fever had broken, he wasn't as hot as he was…and his cheeks had lost that rosy colour. Macavity sighed, letting his head rest back against the floor as he continued to rub Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap was better now…now; all that was left was to find where Coricopat had gone.

Cori stood behind the bar of the club. It was weird, he knew that…cats working behind a bar, seriously. Cori glanced to his left. Terra's followers worked behind here but since Cori was hurt, but Terra still wanted him to be goggled at, he had been shoved in there.

"Nip me," A cat snapped at Cori. Cori blinked. Another Tom, named Tyla, brushed past Cori, handing the Tom the plant. Cori shuddered. Tyla looked at him, his dark green eyes shimmering. Tyla was tall, average built with caramel coloured fur. Tyla shook his head and went back to serving the other Toms. Tyla gave Cori a tray, with glasses on it.

"Table eight, Corico." Tyla told him. Cori limped out from behind the bar, trying not to put any weight on his right leg. Cori placed the tray on the table, trying not to snarl when he was groped repeatedly by the cats on the table he was serving. Cori sighed and limped back to the bar. Tyla looked at him, taking the tray away from him. Cori looked back at the stage, eyes narrowing as he watched Yule being led away by some Tom.

"Tyla, where is he taking Yule?" Cori questioned hesitantly. Tyla looked around, making sure no one was listening in.

"You know how Terra said that his business is similar to Griddlebone's?" Tyla asked quiet. Cori nodded.

"That's how," Cori froze, his heart racing. Cori fell to his knees on the floor, shuddering and trembling. No, no, not this…not this again, please no.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard Terra snap.

"He said he wasn't feeling well," Tyla lied, his paws resting on Cori's shoulders.

"Take him out back," Terra barked. Cori felt himself being pulled up and led away. Tyla led him back into the back room. Tyla helped Cori sit down.

"Breathe," Tyla murmured to him. "Cori, breathe," Cori looked up. Tyla wasn't such a bad guy, the only reason he worked for Terra was because he needed the job…and he couldn't leave Sienna either…he couldn't leave the love of his life. Tyla kept his relationship with Sienna a secret, not wanting Terra to find out that he actually didn't give a damn about his business. It was why Tyla called Cori Corico when near Terra, otherwise he just called him Cori. Cori shook his head, looking down at his paws, almost hyperventilating.

"I can't…not again, not again," Cori whimpered. Tyla sighed.

"Tyla, where are you?" Terra's yell was heard.

"Just relax, Cori, just breathe…and don't think about it," Tyla told him before getting up and going back into the club. Cori shivered. Soon after, Terra walked in. Cori looked up at him, his dark green eyes wide. Terra jerked his head, and Cori stood up. Terra pushed him back in the direction of the club. Cori startled as something was fastened around his waist. He looked down and frowned. A studded leather belt was fastened tightly around Cori's waist.

"What's with the Tugger belt?" Cori asked, glancing at Terra. He hissed in pain as Terra sunk his claws into Cori's shoulders.

"The customers were complaining that they couldn't grab onto your short pathetic fur." Terra hissed in his ear. "They needed something to grab onto so they could drag you back to them," Cori shuddered. Terra shoved him back out in the club, telling him to get back to work.

Macavity opened his eyes, irritated, as he heard Magma and Molten come into his den. Magma was giggling loudly. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was lying beside him. Munkustrap's hazel eyes were partly opened as he looked at Macavity. Macavity growled and stood up, walking into the other part of the den, grabbing Molten and Magma and dragging them outside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Macavity hissed at them, his gold eyes flashing dangerously.

"Guess who we found…" Magma sung. Macavity screwed up his nose as the strong smell of catnip hit him. Molten sighed, rolling his eyes at his nipped and slightly drunk younger sibling. Macavity growled, his claws slipping out. He was in no mood for games.

"We found Coricopat," Molten told him evenly. Macavity froze, looking from the giggling Magma to the serious Molten.

"What?" Macavity asked.

"We found Coricopat…in Terra's club," Macavity blinked.

"Doing what?" Macavity asked, intrigued.

"Tonight he was working behind the bar…but he's one of Terra's dancers, one of the cats he kidnapped from the streets and forced to work for him," Molten explained. "He had a collar…and a leather studded belt on,"

"He was freakin' out," Magma giggled. Molten looked at his brother, unamused. Macavity nodded.

"Go back to your den…and not a word of this to anyone!" Macavity ordered them. They nodded and walked away. Macavity walked back into his den.

Munkustrap looked around as Macavity's arms looped around his waist. Munkustrap gave a small shudder. Macavity nuzzled the back of Munkustrap's neck, before resting his head against Munkustrap's.

"I'm not going to be at the yard tonight," Macavity murmured against Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap glanced at him.

"Go stay with Tugger or Demeter…or whoever," Macavity spat bitterly. He hated letting them have Munkustrap but Macavity needed to check out this Coricopat thing for himself. Macavity purred, pulling Munkustrap down onto the floor, rolling him onto his back. Munkustrap's left arm was crossed across his chest, his hazel eyes closed as he began to shake, knowing exactly what Macavity had in mind. Macavity gave a low chuckle, kissing Munkustrap's paw before going on and kissing his chest and neck, over and over. Macavity put his paws in between Munkustrap's legs and slowly, agonizingly, pulling them apart. Munkustrap gave a pained cry as Macavity began thrusting. Macavity bent down, nipping Munkustrap's ear in response. Macavity watched with narrowed gold eyes as Munkustrap left the den, crossing the yard. Munkustrap shivered when he was free from that den. It felt amazing to be free once more. Munkustrap hesitated before he headed in the direction of Rumpleteazer's den.

"Uncle Munku!" Munkustrap smiled and scooped up Pan as Pan ran at him, arms open.

"Hey, kitten," Munkustrap laughed, bouncing him. Pan gave a small laugh, burying his head into Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap looked over at Teazer, who was staring at him sadly. Tantomile, Admetus and Mungojerrie were all in the den as well, staring at him.

"'As Macavity found Cori?" Teazer asked hoarsely, handing Gaia to Jerrie. Munkustrap shook his head.

"I don't know," Munkustrap admitted.

"Uncle Munku, when's Dadda comin' home?" Pan asked. Munkustrap winced.

"I don't know, buddy," Munkustrap murmured.

"'Ave ya even asked?" Teazer cried out. Munkustrap flinched.

"Every time he comes back to the den," Munkustrap sighed. Tantomile's eyes narrowed when she saw how haunted his eyes looked when he said that.

"What did Macavity do to you when you asked?" Tantomile asked suddenly. Munkustrap closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"He says I've forgotten my place…and he reminds me where I belong," Munkustrap murmured. Tantomile winced. Admetus placed his paw on her leg. Teazer sighed, looking at Munkustrap sadly.

"I'm sorry, Munk," Teazer told him. "I'm just worried bout Cori," Munkustrap nodded.

"I know," Munkustrap told her. "So am I," Munkustrap looked at Tantomile, who was still slightly bruised from her beating.

"Are you okay, Tantomile?" Munkustrap asked, nodding to the almost healed wounds on Tantomile's arms and stomach. Tantomile nodded, giving a sad smile.

"Macavity ordered them not to hurt me too much," She told him. Athena whimpered, burying her head into Tantomile's stomach. Tantomile stroked Athena's head.

"I told you that you couldn't trust him," Admetus muttered. Tantomile glanced at him.

"That friendship Macavity forged with me when we were kittens still stands for him," Tantomile told Admetus firmly. "If it didn't, I probably wouldn't be talking right now…I'd probably be dead," Admetus wrapped his arm around Tantomile's waist, holding her close. Munkustrap placed Pan back down on the floor.

"If I hear something about Cori, I'll send word to you, Teazer…I promise," Munkustrap told her. Teazer gave a weak smile, tears filling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks, Munk," Teazer sighed, absently playing with the gold heart hanging from her collar. Munkustrap left the den and went to Tugger's and Misto's. He paused out the front when he heard them bickering.

"What have I done?" Tugger was asking.

"I told you to talk Cori out of leaving!" Misto snapped back.

"Misto, he went to get help…to help us!"

"Now his mate, kittens and sister don't know where he is!" Misto yelled at Tugger.

"I didn't know he was going to be taken somewhere in between," Tugger responded.

"You didn't even think, Tugger!" Misto bit. "After everything Cori's been through and you let him go on the streets, he isn't as prepared as he used to be, he isn't as…he can't fight back like he used to!"

"He chose to go…he chose to go so he could help free Munkus!" Tugger hissed. Munkustrap decided that was enough and walked in.

"Stop it, both of you," Munkustrap growled at them both. Misto and Tugger both turned to look at him.

"Everyone's freaked out and on edge enough as it is…they don't need to hear you fighting," Munkustrap told them. Misto and Tugger both looked at each other sadly.

"Sorry, Tugs," Misto murmured. Tugger went and hugged him tightly.

"Not as sorry as me, Mist," Tugger whispered to Misto. "I regret not going after to Cori since he left the den," Misto hugged Tugger tightly. Munkustrap gave a small smile. Munkustrap sat on the den floor, Tugger and Misto joining him.

"How did you get out?" Tugger asked suddenly.

"Macavity's gone for the night…told me to stay with you, or someone else," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger grinned easily.

"It's good to see you, Munksy," Tugger laughed, trying to ignore the purple bruising that was easily showing against the silverness of Munkustrap's thighs. Munkustrap smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Rums," Munkustrap sighed.

Across town, Macavity looked around, making sure he was in the right place. It was time to see if those two idiots were right about Cori.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Had a better day today, so I thought I'd put this up…not to mention I am a machine lately when it comes to writing chapters for this :P

Okay, word of warning. I start exams next week so updates might be a little slow for a while…but after exams I have eight days off before orientation for next year, so I'll pick up the pace then :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you seriously make me happy :D

Please read and review!

Luv Always

HGP!


	18. Munkustrap's pain

Cori shivered as he walked onto the stage. His hips rolled in time with the beat, his eyes were fixed firmly on a point on the back wall. He didn't want to look at any of those feral Toms. He ignored the wolf whistles as he swished his tail, moving forward. He was secretly thankful to Tugger…if Cori wasn't forced to see all of those dance movements used on the kittens, Queens and his sister, Cori would have no idea what to do to keep the Toms happy with him. Cori hated to do it, but he did it to survive…to keep his mate and kittens alive. Cori finished his dance, the lights going dim. The Queens, who had been standing by the side during Cori's dance, came onto the stage. Cori slowly crept away to the back. Cori felt himself being yanked back as someone pulled at his belt. Cori struggled to look over his shoulder. Terra was grinning evilly at him.

"You, my unlucky friend, have some business to attend to…special customer," Cori began to tremble.

"No, please…" Cori pleaded. Terra dragged him towards the back, clamping his arm around Cori's shoulders, keeping him stuck against his side. Cori's eyes were darting back and forth as Terra led him out back. Cori's ears pressed flat as they walked passed different doors, hearing loud groans coming from behind them. Cori was close to hyperventilating. Terra opened a door, shoving Cori into the room before slamming the door. Cori turned back, pulling at the door handle frantically. The door wouldn't budge. Paws grabbed his belt, yanking him back and around. Cori found himself pressed up against a strong chest. Cori slowly opened his eyes, his green eyes widened when he saw the colour of the fur he was pressed up against. Cori raised his eyes, staring up at Macavity, who towered over him by a few inches. Cori trembled.

"Macavity," Cori whispered. Macavity raised an eyebrow, his gold eyes staring down at Cori. Cori tried to push away. Macavity held Cori tighter.

"Well, well, well, it seems you've gotten yourself in a mess," Macavity said. Cori lowered his head. Macavity pushed Cori back, Cori fell onto the mattress. Cori stared at him, scared. Macavity glanced at him.

"Don't even think I'd sink that low," Macavity hissed. Cori breathed a sigh of relief. Macavity paced around the room, occasionally glancing at Cori. Macavity's eyes narrowed as he caught sight on the bandage around Cori's thigh.

"What happened?" Macavity asked. Cori glanced down at his thigh.

"A Tom clawed me, because I pushed him away," Cori murmured. Macavity nodded, his gold eyes hardening as he glared at Cori.

"Where did you think you would go?" Macavity hissed at him. Cori refused to meet his eyes.

"To get help," Cori whispered. Macavity snarled.

"From the Siamese?" Macavity growled. Cori shook his head, he couldn't let Macavity know.

"No, just…just from anyone," Cori said. Macavity glared at him.

"Don't lie to me," Macavity spat. Cori fidgeted nervously.

"Why'd you even bother, Coricopat?" Macavity asked, intrigued. "I didn't turn the Jellicle yard into a living hell, you're all alive, you're all fed and most of you are uninjured."

"Because you would turn on us all…like before, you'd turn against Munkustrap, and then hurt us because Munkustrap is the one stopping you from hurting us…he's the one keeping us all alive," Cori hissed bitterly. Macavity snarled, backhanding Cori. Cori rubbed his abused cheek. Macavity began pacing again.

"Are you going to get me out?" Cori asked, raising his green eyes to look at Macavity. Macavity's lips twisted into a smirk. Cori felt his hope leaving.

"No, I'm going to leave you here to squirm," Macavity laughed cruelly. "You need to learn," Cori lowered his head, his shoulders shaking as he began to cry silently. Macavity patted his head, a pseudo gesture of care. Macavity stalked from the room.

"I'll come get you…eventually," Macavity called back. Cori rubbed the tears from his eyes, sniffling as he stood up. He felt so stupid. He should never have run. He would still be at the yard, with his mate and his kittens, with his sister and his niece and nephew. Cori slowly walked back out into the club. Sienna was throwing him worried glances as she danced. Tyla's eyes narrowed as he took in Cori's state. Cori slowly made his way back on stage, his eyes closed as he began dancing again. Someday, someday soon, he'd get out…he'd go back to Teazer.

Macavity walked back into the den the next morning. Munkustrap was already there. Munkustrap's hazel eyes narrowed when he took in Macavity's facial expression.

"You found Cori, didn't you?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity's lips twisted into a silent snarl. Munkustrap just blinked, his back straightening as he stood in front of Macavity, showing he wasn't afraid.

"Yes," Macavity answered simply.

"Where is he?" Munkustrap hissed. Macavity back handed him brutally. Munkustrap fell into a heap on the floor. Munkustrap spat blood out from his mouth, wiping the excess away as he looked back at Macavity. Munkustrap rose to his feet. Macavity glared at him.

"Where is he?" Munkustrap yelled at Macavity. Macavity snarled furiously, lunging at Munkustrap, tackling him to the floor. Munkustrap tried to fight him back, but Macavity gained the upper hand quickly. Macavity slammed Munkustrap's back onto the ground. Munkustrap gasped in pain. Macavity snarled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap blinked, staring up at Macavity. Macavity's eyes narrowed.

"Why…why are you standing up to me?" Macavity hissed. Munkustrap growled.

"Cori's my best friend…" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity bared his long, sharp, fangs. Munkustrap saw the anger in Macavity's eyes and shrunk down a little, becoming nervous.

"Coricopat is getting what he deserves for trying to get 'help'," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap blinked again. Macavity was still furious. Macavity slipped off Munkustrap, standing up and stalking from the den. Munkustrap sat up, but he didn't feel relieved…he felt even more terrified, he knew Macavity would come back…and hurt him for fighting back, for speaking back, for not being the submissive mate he was meant to be. Munkustrap shuddered, crawling over to the corner and curling up, his eyes wearily watching the door. Macavity marched back in a little while later, his eyes still furious. Munkustrap turned his head away, waiting for the blows.

Munkustrap eyes weakly fluttered open, and he saw that he was lying on his side on the ground, he pushed himself off the floor, wincing as pain tore through his cut, bruised, beaten and abused body. Munkustrap froze when he felt blood tear at the fur in between his thighs. He didn't remember that happening. Munkustrap shuddered, feeling used. Macavity must have done that to him while he was unconscious. Munkustrap gently and carefully craned his neck to look over his shoulder. His hazel eyes widened when he assessed the damage. His back was literally torn up. Deep wounds, from claws and teeth…and maybe some glass, Munkustrap couldn't help but think that last part when he saw the remains of a shattered bowl on the den floor. Munkustrap went to move, before hissing in pain. He looked down at his paw, looking at the large tear in the pad of his paw. Munkustrap looked around at the den once more. Macavity must have been a lot more furious than Munkustrap realised, because the den was partly destroyed. Glass littered the floor, feathers marked the majority of the floor, as did ripped pillows. Blood, Munkustrap's blood, was on the floor and on the walls. Munkustrap lowered his head, shuddering. He could remember the feel of every blow, of every kick, every punch, every claw and every bite delivered to his body. Except for the whole Macavity taking advantage of him…Munkustrap's ears twitched in confusion, actually he remembered part of that. Just pain, and the sound of Macavity grunting and groaning above him. Munkustrap looked down at his stomach and chest, finding lacerations covering the majority of his chest and stomach. Well, that made sense. Munkustrap looked around as Macavity answered, quickly looking away. Macavity gave a dark chuckle, walking around the kneeling Munkustrap, ignoring the glass he stood on. Macavity wrapped his tail around Munkustrap's shoulders as he came to a stop, standing behind Munkustrap.

"Are you going to talk back to me?" Macavity growled, his tail sweeping painfully against Munkustrap's open wounds. Munkustrap shook his head, his shoulders slumping.

"Are you going to fight me?" Munkustrap shook his head again. Macavity leaned down, kissing Munkustrap's neck.

"Good kitty," Macavity murmured against Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap blinked, ignoring the tears that fell from his eyes and onto the floor.

Tugger was shaking, Misto had his arms wrapped around Tugger, murmuring to him softly, though he was shocked himself. He had heard Munkustrap's pained screams, his screams for help, screaming that he was sorry. He had had to hold Tugger back. Tugger had been trying to lunge at the door, tears streaming down his golden cheeks as he tried desperately to help Munkustrap.

"Stop!" Misto had begged him. "You can't help Munkustrap by bursting in there…Macavity will just hurt him more," Eventually, as the screams began to die now, whether it be from Munkustrap falling into unconsciousness or whether it had been Munkustrap losing his voice, Tugger stopped fighting Misto and had just collapsed into the Tux's arms, sobbing heavily, repeating Munkustrap's name over and over, saying that he was sorry over and over. Misto rubbed Tugger's back as Tugger continued to shake in his arms.

"Shh, Tugger…I'm sure he'll be okay," Misto tried. Tugger rested his head against Misto's shoulders.

"He hurt Munkus, he hurt him bad," Tugger whispered. The tears Misto had been holding back, began to fall at Tugger's heart broken voice. Tugger looked at Misto, when he felt Misto's tears fall onto his shoulder. Tugger wrapped his arms around Misto.

"M-Munku doesn't deserve this," Misto whimpered. Tugger nodded against Misto's shoulder. They both looked up when they heard someone enter their den. Bomba, Demeter and Jemima stood in their doorway, tears streaming silently down their own cheeks. Misto and Tugger opened their arms, still holding onto each other though, the three Queens walked into the den, collapsing onto their knees and all hugging onto each other. They remained silent as they held each other tightly. No words needed to be said, their hearts were breaking for Munkus…but what could they do? They couldn't fight Macavity, or try take Munkustrap from him. Macavity would hurt them all, maybe even kill them. Once Macavity had finished with them, he'd hurt Munkustrap. He'd hurt and torture Munkustrap brutally, they knew he would. Sure, he loved Munkustrap, but that alone wouldn't stop him turning on Munkustrap like he had done so in the past. They remained quiet, gripping onto each other tightly. Jemima burying her head in Tugger's mane. She still hadn't told anyone, outside of Bomba and Demeter, that Macavity was her father. She was upset, she felt disgusted, that he, her biological father, would do that to the Tom she loved as her father. Munkustrap had always been there for her, and at times, though he didn't always mean it, he would spoil Jemima more than the others. He had his own nickname for Jemima, he called her Squirt…he sung and told all of her favourite stories, he even taught her some of the stories that he knew, though he never taught the others. Tears pricked strongly at Jemima's eyes. She hoped that Munkustrap, that the Tom she loved as a father, would survive this…that he'd be okay.

A few days later, Cori was walking around the club. He'd felt so low since Macavity had come…Terra was getting angry at him. Bruises littered his thin build, his lips were split. Cori was pulled back against a strong chest, a strong paw grasping onto the back of his belt. A calloused paw made its way across Cori's chest, stroking at the fur, running down his chest and his stomach, past the hidden muscles that were hidden under Cori's fur. Cori's nose twitched suddenly as he caught a familiar scent. His eyes widened.

"Did ya miss me?" Cori spun around, clawing at the paw that held onto his belt. Cori spun and slipped falling over. He back away, staring at the Tom, wide-eyed. He backed into something solid and looked up. He was sitting on Terra's feet, Terra was staring down at him. Terra grinned at him.

"I thought you might like to see an old friend, Corico," Cori blinked, staring up at the Tom.

"How have you been, Growltiger?" Terra asked. Growltiger was grinning, leering down at Cori, his face marked with scars from his last encounter with the Siamese.

"Fine, fine," Growltiger barked dismissively, his eyes fixed firmly on Cori.

"Eager to get…reacquainted with Corico?" Terra laughed. Growltiger laughed along. Cori's breathing rate picked up. He couldn't, he couldn't…not again, not again.

"Of course," Growltiger laughed. "I may borrow him from ya, Terra, on some nights," Cori's eyes widened. If Macavity returned for him, when Growltiger had him, Cori had no chance of getting back to the yard, of getting to the Siamese. Growltiger could kill him because he didn't help him escape the Siamese. Cori looked around. What Cori uttered next, he had never uttered before. If he had ever said this at the yard, Jenny would have chased him, would have tried to smack him.

"Shit,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry I had to add that last part, but it made me giggle… Well, I still have some time to exams and I won't study until Study day, which is like the day before exams start because I don't want to stress myself and it worked pretty damn well last semester :D So, I'll still write for a while :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. Fear, going for help, old friends

Munkustrap blinked, looking around the cleaned den. Macavity had sent hench-cats in to clean up all of the shattered glass that had been on the floor. Munkustrap looked around as Macavity walked back in, Munkustrap lowered his head. Macavity absently rubbed the back of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap closed his eyes, trying not to panic. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him into his side. Munkustrap winced as his bruised body protested at the movement but he didn't complain. Macavity was purring deeply, as he nuzzled at Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap remained silent. Macavity's paw slowly stroked Munkustrap's bruised thigh. Munkustrap turned his head away, biting his lip, not wanting to say anything. Macavity rolled Munkustrap over, Munkustrap giving a pained hiss as his bruised body protested the movement. Macavity blinked when he hissed.

"Are you hurting?" Macavity asked gently. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity sighed and got off Munkustrap, lying beside him instead. Munkustrap rolled his head to the side, looking at him. Macavity was on his side, looking back at him. Macavity reached up, gently stroking Munkustrap's silver cheek.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you…I want to try and keep that," Munkustrap just blinked. Macavity sighed, he knew what Munkustrap was thinking.

"I know I hurt you the other night…but," Macavity sighed. "But I don't want to hurt you so much…I love you, Munkus," Munkustrap blinked. Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's middle, pulling him close. Macavity purred, rubbing his head against Munkustrap's as Munkustrap remained silent. Macavity frowned. So far Munkustrap was yet to say a word to him.

"I don't want you talking back to me…I want you to still speak to me," Macavity said. Munkustrap turned his head to look back up at the ceiling. Macavity raised himself up on an elbow, looking down at Munkustrap. Munkustrap let out a shaky breath as he looked back at Macavity.

"I'm worried about Cori," Munkustrap whispered finally. Macavity let out a low growl. Munkustrap closed his eyes.

"He's my best friend…he was always there for me afterwards, always," Munkustrap murmured, opening his hazel eyes. Macavity frowned.

"I'll get him back soon," Macavity yawned, lying back down. Munkustrap sighed, rolling over. Macavity moved closer, wrapping his arm around Munkustrap. Munkustrap buried his head into Macavity's fur as Macavity held him close, cuddling with him.

Cori wailed as Growltiger grabbed him around the waist as Cori tried to run. Sienna stopped dancing, staring at Cori. Cori was struggling furiously as Growltiger laughed, holding onto him tightly. Cori growled, trying to bite Growltiger's arm as Growltiger dragged him towards the back room. Cori managed to sink his teeth deep into Growltiger's arm, making Growltiger yell in pain. Growltiger dropped Cori onto the ground as he grabbed his bitten arm. Cori tried to scramble towards the exit, he needed to get away, and he needed to get out now. He'd go back to Macavity; he'd go back to Griddlebone…anything to get away from Growltiger. Cori yowled in pain, falling forward onto his chest as someone stepped on his tail. Cori clawed at the floor as the customers watched, the majority of them in shock.

"Corico," Terra hissed as he stepped down harder on Cori's tail.

"No…not again, not again," Cori whimpered pathetically, still trying to get free. "I can't…not again," Terra grabbed the scruff of Cori's neck, dragging him upwards and shoving him towards Tyla. Tyla held onto Cori's arms as Cori's shoulders just slumped. Growltiger ripped Cori from Tyla's grip, before dragging the whimpering Cori towards the back. Tyla watched shocked.

"Get back to dancing!" He heard Terra hiss. Tyla turned around and saw he had grip of Sienna's collar. Terra pushed Sienna back and Sienna went back to dancing, though she threw worried looks in Tyla's direction. Tyla nodded, sighing.

Tyla was in charge of putting the Queens back into the cages and making sure they got their food when Cori was thrown in. Growltiger threw a disgusted look at Cori before he marched off. Tyla quickly went to Cori's side.

"Don't touch me…please don't touch me," Cori whispered as he pushed his bloodied body off the ground. Tyla watched helplessly as Cori dragged himself back into his cage, collapsing on the bottom of it and curling up tightly. Sienna stared at Cori, shocked at the state he was in.

"Cori, where are the Siamese?" Tyla asked suddenly. Cori raised his head.

"What?"

"Where are the Siamese?" Tyla repeated.

"Why do you want to know?" Cori asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to get them so they can help you and the Jellicles," Tyla whispered, glancing around as a Tom walked past the room. Cori slowly sat up, groaning in pain.

"Tyla?" Sienna questioned. Tyla walked over to her, opening the cage door and hugging her tightly.

"We can get you out of here," Tyla whispered to her. "Get them all out of here," Sienna nodded and Tyla let her go, relocking her door.

"Well, Cori?" Tyla questioned. Cori gave him the directions and Tyla quickly left. A few hours later, Growltiger stumbled into the room, reeking of alcohol. Cori's ears flattened down and he lowered himself onto his stomach as he watched apprehensively as Growltiger stumbled towards him, laughing to himself. Sienna woke up, hearing Cori's keening whine as Growltiger opened his cage door, dragging Cori from the room.

"Oh no," Sienna breathed as Cori's screams pierced the still air moments later.

Tyla ran through the streets, following Cori's directions. He came to a stop in front of their hideout and quickly went in. He was surprised to find no guards or anything on the door. He looked around, frowning. Why was it so quiet?

"H-Hello?" Tyla tried. His breath caught in throat and he froze when a sword blade was pressed against his throat.

"What do we have here?" Someone asked slowly, their accent giving them away.

"I came to get help," Tyla choked out.

"For who?" The cat hissed, pressing down harder on the blade. The blade cut slightly at Tyla's throat.

"For Coricopat!" Tyla cried out.

Gilbert wandered around the room as Ghengis looked over plans, over maps that were spread out over the table in the main room. Gilbert frowned, his thoughts suddenly resting on Cori and Tantomile. They hadn't been seen in months.

"Have you wondered about Coricopat and Tantomile, Ghen?" Gilbert asked suddenly. "We haven't seen them in months," Ghengis didn't look up from the maps. He was trying to figure out where in the world Griddlebone had gone.

"They probably don't want to see us, Gil," Ghengis replied. "After what I put Cori through…and Tumblebrutus and Pouncival,"

"But we helped with Munkustrap…" Gilbert replied weakly. Ghengis glanced at his little brother.

"Cori and Tantomile are parents, Gil," Ghengis tried. "They're probably busy with the kittens," Gilbert nodded.

"Guess you're right." He murmured. They both looked at the door when it suddenly opened and three of their Siamese walked in, leading a caramel colour Tom inside.

"What is it?" Ghengis barked. The Tom was pushed forward.

"M-my name is Tyla, I'm a friend of Coricopat's," Tyla started. He watched as Ghengis and Gilbert stiffened.

"He and the Jellicles are in trouble…he sent me, because he's in trouble himself," Tyla told them. Ghengis walked to stand in front of him.

"What has happened?" Ghengis hissed.

"Macavity took over the Jellicle junk yard, and forced the Protector to mate with him,"

"Poor Munkustrap," Gilbert murmured from behind Ghengis. Ghengis threw a look to his brother.

"A few weeks ago, Cori ran for help…he ran to get you guys, but he was grabbed by a cat called Terra," The Siamese behind Tyla began murmuring at this point. Ghengis looked at them.

"You know of him?" Ghengis asked.

"He owns a club…with Queens," One of them spoke up.

"Well, now he has Cori…and today it got worse," Tyla continued on desperately. Ghengis's eyes narrowed.

"How?"

"Growltiger arrived at the club…and found Coricopat," Gilbert hissed angrily. Ghengis looked at his brother.

"How did he survive?" Gilbert snarled, thinking of Growltiger. Ghengis frowned.

"Did he mention anything of Griddlebone?" Ghengis asked.

"That she was at the Jellicle Junkyard," Tyla answered. Ghengis looked at Gilbert, who nodded and ran off. Tyla looked at Ghengis hopefully.

"Does this mean you will help?" Tyla asked. Ghengis looked back at Tyla, his eyes narrowed.

"How did you come by Cori and hear of his story?" Ghengis questioned.

"I-I work for Terra…I don't want to!" Tyla quickly added as Ghengis hissed.

"I do it to stay alive, to have some sort of shelter…and to make sure he doesn't kill Sienna," Ghengis blinked.

"A Queen?" Tyla nodded.

"H-He kidnapped her…and I fell in love with her, we're together and I don't want her to get hurt anymore…but I could never have just taken her and run, we would've been found," Tyla murmured. Ghengis nodded.

"When you go to the club…don't hurt any of the Queens, they had nothing to do with this, they were forced against their will," Ghengis nodded once more.

"They won't be harmed," He promised. Tyla breathed a sigh of relief. Gilbert came back with a horde of Siamese.

"What's your plan, Ghengis?" Gilbert asked, his paw gripping onto the hilt of his sword agitatedly.

"You and some of the fighters will go to the club and free Coricopat…and kill Growltiger," Ghengis spoke up. "Take Tyla with you, he should be able to help,"

"What about you, Ghen?" Gilbert asked.

"I'll take the rest of the fighters and head towards the junkyard," Ghengis spoke, grabbing his sword from where it was resting on the table. Ghengis put his paw on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Be safe, brother," Ghengis told him. Gilbert nodded.

"You too," Gilbert said, before he, Tyla, and a group of Siamese ran from the building. Ghengis looked around at his fighters.

"Let's go," He spoke deeply.

Teazer paced around the den, occasionally glancing at Mungojerrie who was playing with his niece and nephews, pulling faces at them, making them giggle.

"We need ta get ya a girlfriend, Jerrie," Teazer told him, grinning suddenly. Jerrie pouted.

"I would 'ave one…but der's no Queens left," Jerrie sighed. Teazer nodded, before sighing.

"Munk 'asn't come back yet," Teazer murmured.

"Teaze, c'mon…ya know 'e'd be 'ere if 'e found somethin' out," Jerrie told her. "And if 'e could get away from Macavity as well," Jerrie shuddered, remembering Munkustrap's screams a few nights earlier. Teazer shuddered as well, those screams were haunting. Now she knew how Cori had felt, except Cori had had to hear Munkustrap scream over and over, night after night for months at a time.

Munkustrap held Jemima as she hugged him close, tears falling from her eyes. This was the first time she had been able to see him since they had heard the screams…and he looked terrible. He was thinner than usual, his fur messed up and dull, his hazel eyes dull, his eyes bruised, his body bruised, scratched and bitten. There wasn't a single part of Munkustrap's body that wasn't covered in some kind of wound. Jemima whimpered, burying her head deeper in Munkustrap's shoulder.

"It's alright, Squirt," Munkustrap mumbled tiredly. Jemima shook her head.

"No, it's not, you shouldn't be hurt like this," Jemima told him. Munkustrap glanced down at her. "You're too kind, Munk, to be hurt like this," Munkustrap hugged her tighter.

"Tugger was really upset the other night," Jemima whispered. Munkustrap stiffened.

"He could hear you screaming, we all could, but he tried to run in and help you…Misto had to hold him back, because it wouldn't help you or him if he did run in here,"

"No, it wouldn't have," Munkustrap murmured faintly. Jemima looked up at Munkustrap, reaching up and softly kissing his cheek. Munkustrap looked at her.

"I still love you, Munkustrap…and I wish I could help you," Munkustrap gave a sad smile.

"I love you too, Squirt…and I know," Munkustrap murmured, holding her closer.

Tumblebrutus watched as Griddlebone stiffened, her fur suddenly puffing up.

"Mum, what is it?" Tumble asked curiously. Griddlebone said nothing as she stood up and left the den. She walked towards Millie's den, where Macavity was, talking to her. Macavity looked around as she entered the den. His eyes narrowed when they took in her dishevelled appearance.

"What is it?" Macavity asked.

"The Siamese are coming…I can feel it," Griddlebone hissed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

This would have been up sooner but I had to play rescuer to some idiotic baby birds…we named one Doofus, he tried to climb a brick wall and fell onto the rock below…repeatedly…they may not be able to fly, but bloody hell they're fast. Okay enough babble from me!

Oh, one more…Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees. Asked why Jerrie didn't have a girlfriend…next chapter he gets one, but I'm not going to tell you who, you're going to have to wait :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	20. Running

That night, Macavity was sitting on the tyre with Munkustrap, his gold eyes darting around the yard, waiting for the Siamese. He knew better than to push off Griddlebone's warning.

Bombalurina walked across the yard, alone. Demeter was with Tugger, Misto and Jemima. Bomba was heading there now. She gave a gasp of surprise as her arms were suddenly grabbed and she found herself face to face with a large, rough looking Tom, who leered down at her. She began to struggle in his grip. He laughed darkly and roughly pressed his lips against hers, his body rubbing against hers. Bombalurina felt sick…and scared.

"Get off of 'er!" Bomba found herself free from the Tom's grasp as a tall orange calico Tom stood in front of her, crouching and snarling at the Tom. The Tom looked over to Macavity. Macavity glanced at Munkustrap, who was perched as though he was about to lunge, before looking back to the hench-cat and shaking his head. The hench-cat stalked off and Bombalurina fell to her knees on the ground. She startled as she felt arms wrap around her.

"Ya alright, Bomba, ya alright," Mungojerrie whispered in her ear, gently rubbing her back. Bomba looked at him, hiccupping as tears escaped her eyes. His worried chocolate brown eyes were staring at her. Bomba blinked. She had never noticed how gorgeous Mungojerrie was before. The next thing both of them knew was that both of their lips were pressed against the others, their arms wrapping around one another.

"There are kittens present," Munkustrap called to them, though he was grinning. Mungo and Bomba broke apart.

"S'bout time ya got a girlfriend!" Teazer yelled from across the yard, making Jerrie blush heavily. Bomba smiled, purring as she rubbed her head against his. Jerrie stood up, pulling Bomba with him and they both walked towards Tugger's and Misto's den, paw in paw.

"That was quick," Macavity murmured, surprised. Munkustrap glanced at him, an easy smile gracing his lips.

"It was due to happen…those two have had something for each other for a long while." Munkustrap said, still smiling. Macavity stared at him, blinking. Bast, Munkustrap was gorgeous when he smiled. Macavity watched as everyone disappeared back into their dens, into the warmth and away from the cool night air. Macavity stood up, taking Munkustrap's paw and walking back to their den.

Cori sighed as he moved his bruised and battered body around. He walked down his cat walks, hearing murmurs about the bruises covering his body, but he ignored them. He listened to wolf-whistles as he slipped into the perfect splits. He rolled around, standing up gracefully. He took in a deep breath and started turning the conjuring turns. You didn't think Mistoffelees learned that by himself, did you? Cori couldn't do it as long or as well as Mistoffelees, but he could still do it, just the same. Cori froze, looking towards the front part of the club, which was separated from the actual club, when he heard yells and sounds of fighting. Growltiger stiffened when he heard Gilbert's voice. He leapt up on stage grabbing Cori and began dragging him away. Cori began struggling.

"No, let me go!" Cori yelled, fighting back.

"Cori?" Cori froze when he heard his name being shouted.

"Gilbert!" Cori yelled back.

"Shut up, ya fool!" Growltiger growled, pulling Cori out back. Cori struggled furiously. He was so close, so close to going home.

"Gil…!" Cori's shout was cut off as Growltiger hit him hard across the back of the head. Cori slumped in Growltiger's arms, dazed. Growltiger kicked the back door open and dragged the limp Cori out. Gilbert ran into the club, trying to seek out Cori. A light brown Queen ran up to him.

"Growltiger dragged him out back!" She told him.

"Sienna!" Tyla yelled, running up and hugging the Queen. Sienna hugged him back. Gilbert ran out back, trying to find Cori. He ran through the rooms, trying to locate them both. Gilbert's nose twitched as he caught scent of Growltiger's alcohol reeking scent. He ran and pushed open the back door which led into the dawn air. The streets were quiet. Gilbert lowered his head.

He had lost Coricopat.

Ghengis stood outside the Jellicle Junkyard, he turned back and looked at his fighters.

"Do not harm any of the Jellicles," Ghengis warned them.

"Let's go," Ghengis said.

Macavity ran in his den, grabbing Munkustrap and pulling him up from the floor.

"What…what is it?" Munkustrap asked tiredly. Macavity didn't answer as he gripped Munkustrap's paw tightly and dragged him from the den and out of the yard. Munkustrap's eyes widened as he caught sight of the Siamese swarming into the yard. Macavity dragged Munkustrap from the yard. Munkustrap wanted to go back, to make sure no one was hurt, but Macavity kept dragging him and Munkustrap couldn't tug his paw loose. He couldn't run off anyway…because he was Macavity's mate, and he had to do what Macavity told him. When the sound of fighting finally disappeared, Munkustrap stopped fighting Macavity. Munkustrap's tail went limp, his ears flattened and his eyes tearing. Macavity glanced back at Munkustrap as he pulled Munkustrap along the streets. Munkustrap's eyes were distant.

"They'll be fine, Munkustrap," Macavity snapped, his eyes darting around the streets, making sure they were alone.

"The Siamese are after Griddlebone, they won't hurt any of the Jellicles," Munkustrap sighed. Munkustrap looked up, confused, as they stopped in front of a house. Macavity pulled Munkustrap inside and up a flight of stairs. Macavity let go of Munkustrap's paw and scratched at a closed door, meowing loudly. The door opened and a teenage human girl stood in the doorway, looking down at them both.

"Hey, Zigs," She smiled. Her green eyes fell on Munkustrap, who stared at her, shocked.

"Who's your friend?" She asked softly, getting to her knees and reaching for Munkustrap. She picked Munkustrap up and set him on her knee, before reading his collar.

"Stripes, huh?" She asked. Munkustrap looked back at Macavity, confused. Macavity grinned.

"This is my human; Munkustrap…her name is Shiloh," Macavity said, walking in and leaping up onto the bed, stretching out. Shiloh lifted up Munkustrap and set him on the bed beside Macavity. Munkustrap stared at him.

"Since when do you have a human?" Munkustrap asked, interested.

"A couple of years now," Macavity yawned. Shiloh was staring at Munkustrap, frowning at his collar.

"Does your owner know where you are?"

"Nope," Munkustrap answered, though he knew Shiloh couldn't understand him. Macavity gave a low warning growl. Munkustrap just looked at him, yawning. Macavity frowned.

"Smart ass," Macavity muttered, leaping from the bed onto the desk, which was beside the bed and pressed against the window.

"What are you going to do now?" Munkustrap questioned as he climbed onto Shiloh's lap as she sat on the bed.

"Wait until the Siamese free the yard…and then I find another hide-out for us," Munkustrap shuddered at the word 'us'. Shiloh scratched behind his ear.

"What about Coricopat?" Munkustrap asked, arching his back up into Shiloh's palm as she rubbed his back. Macavity looked back at him.

"You said you'd go back for him," Macavity frowned.

"The Siamese either would have been warned by Coricopat himself, or by a friend of Cori's, which means the Siamese would have gone to save Cori," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap looked unsure.

"Enough talk of Cori now," Macavity snapped at him. Munkustrap nodded dolefully. Shiloh smiled, rubbing Munkustrap's ears again. Munkustrap purred loudly and head butted her hand. She laughed. Macavity glanced over at them and smiled, watching as Munkustrap wound his way around Shiloh, purring and rubbing against her.

Griddlebone grabbed Tumblebrutus's paw, hiding behind a large cupboard before she quickly dragged Tumble away from the fight.

"Where are we going? What about the others?" Tumblebrutus asked as they left the yard.

"They'll be fine…and we're going to hide until we can rejoin Macavity," Griddlebone told him, panting as she pulled him along.

"But…Jemmy…" Tumble murmured.

"She'll be fine, the Siamese has nothing against her," Griddlebone told him. Griddlebone reached a forked road and looked around. She tutted before she headed to the right, dragging Tumble behind her. They arrived at an old cottage, a faint light shining through the window. Griddlebone pulled Tumble along. She stopped at the door, and let go of Tumble's paw before scratching at the door and meowing loudly. The door opened and Tumble looked up at the old lady standing there.

"Oh, hello, my dear," The lady croaked, reaching down and stroking Griddlebone's back. The old lady's eyes landed on Tumble.

"Who's your handsome little friend, Pearl?" The lady asked. Tumble looked to Griddlebone. Griddlebone looked back at Tumble and licked his cheek in a motherly fashion.

"Your kitten, Pearl, well I never," The lady laughed. "Come in out of the cold, come on now, both of you," Griddle gave Tumble a slight push and they both walked inside, the old lady closing the door behind them and shuffling back to her chair. She sat down and looked at Tumble. Tumble stared back. The woman's dark gray hair was tied in a bun, with a few straggly pieces hanging loose. The forest green eyes, though a little filmed over, still showed the sharpness and intelligence of the woman.

"Her name is Temperance," Griddle murmured to Tumble. "She's the one who I learnt to mix herbs from," Temperance leaned over and picked Tumble up.

"Why have you never brought him here before, Pearl?" Temperance asked as she examined Tumble.

"Well, you'll need a name." She murmured. "Gomez?" Tumble screwed up his nose.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He mewled.

"Quiet, Tumble," Griddle laughed. Temperance leaned over and picked up a large book, she shifted through the pages.

"Rumplestiltskin…hmm, no," Temperance shut the book and sighed, looking at Tumble.

"I want to find a name that suits you, little one," She told him. "You know, one of my favourite books is King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table," Tumble tilted his head.

"You seem quite brave, little one," Temperance smiled. "I shall call you Lancelot," Tumble looked at Griddlebone.

"Is she serious?" He groaned. Griddlebone laughed.

"Unfortunately so,"

"We'll call you Lance for short,"

"Thank the Everlasting Cat," Tumble murmured. Griddlebone laughed, leaping up and curling around her son on Temperance's lap. Temperance rubbed both of their backs as she watched them.

The Jellicles looked around when the Siamese finally stood still. The hench-cats had gone, Millie was standing in front of Ghengis, wide-eyed.

"No, not her, Ghengis!" Tantomile quickly cried, rushing forward to stand by Millie's side. Millie looked at her. Tantomile took her paw.

"She's a friend," Tantomile told him, looking at Millie. Millie gave a weak smile. Ghengis nodded, sheathing his sword.

"Gilbert should be here soon,"

"Where did he go?" Tantomile asked as she patted the trembling Millie's arm.

"To save Coricopat," Ghengis told her, sounding confused. "Did you not know where he was?" Tantomile shook her head.

"No, he went to get you to help us…but I guess he never showed,"

"Munkustrap's gone," Everyone turned to look at Tugger as he slowly made his way into the clearing. "Macavity's taken him!" Tugger yelled, kicking a tin can away.

"We'll find him, Tugs," Misto tried to reassure him. Misto sighed. He told Tugger that so many times…it didn't feel like a reassurance anymore. It didn't feel like anything but a lie. Ghengis looked around and saw Gilbert trudging into the yard. Tyla and Sienna followed him. They had no where else to go.

"Well?" Ghengis asked. Gilbert shook his head.

"Growltiger heard us and dragged Cori away," Gilbert sighed. Rumpleteazer wailed. Jerrie unwrapped his arms from around Bomba to comfort Teazer. Bomba sat down on the ground and let Teazer's and Cori's kittens climb onto her lap and hug her.

"Growltiger has Cori again?" Tantomile whispered, tightening her hold on Athena's paw. Gilbert gave a single nod. Admetus walked over, holding Nyx and put his paw on Tantomile's back.

"Tumblebrutus and Griddlebone are gone," Everyone looked around to see small Jemima walking forward, looking crushed.

"Tumble's gone," She whispered.

"He left with Griddlebone," Asparagus told her. Jemima glared at him through watery eyes.

"What?" Ghengis asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Tumblebrutus left with Griddlebone, she didn't force him," Jellylorum said.

"Shut up!" Jenny screeched at Jelly. Ghengis's face had darkened.

"He's joined her?" Ghengis asked, his voice even.

"Because she's the only one, other than Skimble and me, that hasn't changed their attitude towards him," Jemima spat. "He told me himself, he didn't feel accepted here anymore…Griddlebone cared for him," Jemima looked at Ghengis.

"He still isn't a bad cat, he isn't," She pleaded. "Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him…he's just so alone," Ghengis contemplated this before he looked around.

"We'll stay with you for a while, make sure Macavity doesn't come back," Ghengis told them. "We'll help you find your missing Jellicles and bring them home,"

"Thank you, Ghengis," Tugger spoke up. Everyone headed back to their dens, worn out from the fight. Ghengis looked at Gilbert as Gilbert walked over to him.

"What are you going to do about Tumblebrutus?" Gilbert asked quietly, watching as Tyla and Sienna were approached by Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Tantomile and Admetus…before Tantomile called Teazer over. Jerrie went back to Bombalurina and his niece and nephews. Ghengis sighed. Gilbert looked at him, he didn't think he had ever seen Ghengis looked so…confused.

"I don't know, Gil," Ghengis murmured. "We'll see when we are faced with the problem later," Gilbert nodded.

Cori blearily opened his eyes. He slowly and carefully pushed himself up from the cold stone floor, looking around. He had no idea where he was. He pricked his ears and could hear faint sounds of drunken human laughter. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Cori knew Growltiger was around somewhere, he was probably upstairs getting beer and whatever alcohol he could get from the humans. Coricopat looked down and winced at the sight of the chain wrapped tightly around one of his ankles, which was then attached to a metal pole.

"Great," Cori sighed, leaning against the pole. He went quiet, but the sound of his thumping heart deafened him, the sound pounded in his ears. He was so terrified. He couldn't handle this again, last time had been hell enough…this time, this time he knew it would be a lot worse. Cori looked up as the door opened a crack. He heard drunken laughter and pressed his ears flat and lowered his head. Growltiger was back.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hey, another chapter….there you go Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees, Mungo has a girlfriend…Bomba and Demeter were the only ones left for him, so yeah.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love it, and love you guys!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	21. Babba!

Weeks went by and Macavity and Munkustrap finally left Shiloh's house.

"We're walking past your human's apartment," Macavity said as they walked down the streets. "Do you want to go see him?"

"Yes," Munkustrap answered, a little shocked. They walked up the fire escape and Munkustrap leapt through the cat-flap. Matt looked around as Munkustrap jumped in.

"Hey, Stripes, long time no see," Matt greeted cheerfully. Munkustrap leapt up onto his lap, purring loudly. Matt laughed, rubbing Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap smiled, pushing his head further into Matt's hand. They stayed for a few hours before Munkustrap walked away with Macavity. They arrived at Macavity's new lair and walked inside. Hench-cats were already inside, milling around. Munkustrap looked at Macavity.

"I organised this a week ago," Macavity told him. Munkustrap gave a nod, sighing.

"Macavity,"

"Munk!" Munkustrap stumbled back as a pair of arms wrapped around his chest as someone collided with him.

"Tumbles?" Munkustrap gasped, hugging the young Tom back. Griddlebone was talking to Macavity.

"Why are you here?" Munkustrap asked.

"Because I left with Griddlebone when the Siamese attacked the yard," Tumble saw the look on Munkustrap's face. "No one treated me the same, Munk…even Mum, Jenny, didn't treat me the same," Munkustrap nodded, wrapping his arm around the Tom's shoulder as Macavity and Griddlebone continued to talk. Macavity turned as Griddlebone reached and took Tumble's paw, dragging him away. Macavity blinked as he stared at Munkustrap before beckoning him forward. Munkustrap sighed and followed.

The weeks went by, and the Siamese struggled to find Growltiger and Griddlebone. Mungojerrie was either always with Teazer or Bomba…one of his niece or nephews were always with him, no matter who he was with. He had gotten a lot closer to Bomba, if one looked out into the yard, they'd find Bomba and Jerrie together on TSE1, purring and nuzzling one another. Demeter was glad, Bomba had finally found someone she truly loved. The yard was still worried about Munkustrap, Cori and Tumbles…Tugger would usually be seen talking to Misto, looking worried, or he was out in the streets with Misto and the Siamese, trying to find any trace of Munkustrap. Hope was fading…but they had gone so many months without finding Munkustrap, but he had always turned up in the end, now they just hoped they could do it sooner rather than later.

Macavity and Munkustrap walked down the streets in the night air, Macavity close by Munkustrap's side. They both stopped, listening as they heard a screech of tyres and a thump. Munkustrap quickly darted off when he heard a high pitched wail. Macavity quickly followed. They found the road where the accident had happened and saw a young kitten walking around the street, looking around hopelessly.

"Mamma?" The kitten wailed. Munkustrap ran up the kitten.

"Hey, hey, little one," Munkustrap said gently. The dark gray and white patched kitten looked at him.

"Where's my Mamma?" The kitten wailed. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, who was following the blood trailed. From the looks of it, the mother had been hit by the car…and had gotten stuck in the grills of the car apparently, because the body wasn't there.

"I don't know, little one," Munkustrap told him softly, scooping the kitten into his arms.

"What's your name?" Munkustrap asked him.

"Donnie," The kitten murmured. Munkustrap tilted his head, he could barely hear the slight Italian accent behind the words but it was there. He was an English kitten, he was probably born in London and was raised here…but his parents might have been Italian. Munkustrap walked over to Macavity with Donnie nestled in his arms. Macavity stared at the kitten.

"What are you doing with it?" Macavity asked slowly, looking up at Munkustrap.

"Well, I'm not just leaving him here," Munkustrap told him, tightening his hold on Donnie. Macavity gave an irritated sigh.

"Bring the brat then," Macavity muttered, walking off. Donnie looked up at Munkustrap as Munkustrap followed Macavity.

"Babba?" Munkustrap glanced down at the kitten.

"No, I'm not your Babba," Munkustrap told him. "My name is Munkustrap,"

"Babba," Donnie said firmly.

"Alright then," Munkustrap sighed. They arrived back at Macavity's lair and Munkustrap took the kitten into their room, setting him down on the mattress and looking him over for any injuries. Thankfully, he found none.

"Hey, Munk, who's this?" Tumble asked as he walked in, sitting on the mattress next to Munkustrap.

"Donnie…we found him on the streets," Munkustrap answered. "His mum was hit by a car," He murmured in Tumble's ear. Tumble sighed sadly, shaking his head. Tumble smiled and sunk down onto his stomach so he could look at Donnie properly. Donnie turned and looked at him.

"Hi, Donnie…my name is Tumblebrutus," Tumble told him lightly. "You can call me Tumble, though," Donnie looked at Munkustrap, who nodded. Donnie stared at Tumblebrutus for a few moments longer before hugging Munkustrap's arm.

"Babba," Donnie murmured. Tumble looked at Munkustrap questioningly.

"I have no idea," Munkustrap answered. Donnie finally warmed up to Tumble, climbing all over his back. Tumble grabbed Donnie, putting his back on the ground before tickling him furiously, like Munkustrap used to do with them when they were kittens. Macavity watched from the doorway as Munkustrap and Tumble played with Donnie, who scrambled around, trying to get away from them, laughing. Macavity gave a small smile as Donnie leapt onto Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap laughed, smiling. Macavity knew Munkustrap would always be a good father, he knew how much Munkustrap loved those kittens, how he loved any kittens…but Macavity was jealous, he didn't want Munkustrap to focus all of his attention of that damn kitten…well, time would tell what would happen to that kitten.

Cori raised his head tiredly as he heard Growltiger stumble back in. He forced open his bruised eyes and watched as Growltiger walked towards him. Growltiger yanked him up, wrapping his arms around Cori's thin waist.

"Ya are a pretty dancer, Cori," Growltiger slurred. Cori turned his head away, rolling his eyes. Fantastic. Growltiger shoved him back, Cori stumbled back, the chain catching around his ankle, making him fall over.

"Dance, Coricopat," Growltiger barked. Cori slowly climbed to his feet. Either he danced, or there was a beating in store for him. Cori slowly turned around as he started dancing. Growltiger was purring loudly. Cori used some of the moves from the Jellicle Ball, he didn't use the dance he used back in Terra's club…definitely not. Cori gave a groan as Growltiger caught hold of the belt he still had to wear and yanked him back onto his lap. Cori squirmed furiously, trying to get away. Growltiger gave a throaty purr before shoving Cori off his lap, forcing him onto all fours on the ground. Cori lowered his head, tears falling from his eyes from pain…not from emotions. It didn't feel like he had them anymore. As Growltiger thrust into him, he didn't feel any emotions, no disgust, no anger, no sadness, no despair…he just felt empty…he just felt pain.

He wanted to get out.

He wanted to be free.

Images of Pan, Mella and Gaia flashed through his mind, reminding him why he had to carry on. An image of Teazer replaced them. She was smiling, the kittens on her lap, her paw playing with the gold heart on her collar. That was image Cori loved the most, of his precious Teazer…of his heart.

'_Somebody help me'_ Cori couldn't help but think pathetically.

'_We are coming, Cori…hang on, we're coming for you,'_ Cori's eyes widened.

'_Tants?'_

'_Always,' _

'_Help me,' _Cori pleaded with her

'_We're doing our best to find you, Munk and Tumble, Cori…we're doing our best, and the Siamese are helping us…soon, Cori, just hang on…please, just hang on,' _Tantomile's voice was beginning to fade, their bond was becoming weak probably due to distance.

'_I will, tell Teazer I love her,'_ Tantomile's presence faded away just as Growltiger finished. He shoved Cori onto the floor. Cori rolled his head around to look at him. Growltiger just stared at him before he lay beside Cori, grabbing him and forcing him against his chest.

Soon.

Soon.

Soon.

That kept flying through Cori's head. He had to hold on, he couldn't break anymore…he couldn't just end it. Teazer and the kittens needed him, Tantomile and his niece and nephew needed him. Cori couldn't give up. Cori could feel the blood itching at his thighs, it was still wet, it was beginning to soak into his fur. His leg was beginning to itch, but Growltiger had Cori's wrists clamped in his paws, making sure he didn't try anything stupid. As though he would, with Growltiger dead…he had no way of getting free. Growltiger gave a throaty purr in his sleep, nudging at Cori's head with his own in his dreams. Cori arched his head away. This was pathetic. Cori looked down at himself. His ribs were sticking through his skin, which wasn't good…he was already skinny enough before the whole thing with Terra and Growltiger. His fur was dirty and messed up, scratches marked parts of his body, and bruises marked the majority of Cori's body. Growltiger would get drunk; either take advantage of Cori, or would beat the living daylights out of him. He did occasionally remember to feed Cori, but most of the time he didn't. Cori drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

He was woken up the next morning by Growltiger kicking his side. Cori coughed, wheezing as he curled up, pressing his paw against his abused side.

"Up, ya pathetic thing!" Growltiger yelled at him. Cori sat up and found Growltiger was undoing the chain around his ankle. Growltiger yanked Cori up, gripping onto Cori's upper arm tightly as he dragged him out of the bar and through the streets. Cori lowered his head, not making eye contact with any cat he and Growltiger walked through the streets. The cats gawked at him, but Cori refused to look at any of them. He wanted to ask for help, but Growltiger would beat him…probably kill him in his anger.

"Where are we going?" Cori asked a little while later, his abused body sore and tired as he was pulled down streets. Growltiger tightened his grip on Cori's arm, his paw placed on a large bruise on Cori's arm, when Growltiger tightened his grip, he caused Cori to yelp in pain as he put pressure onto the large bruise.

"Shut up!" Growltiger hissed. Cori bit his lip, trying to stop from crying out. They arrived at a large building and Growltiger hammered on the door. The door opened and Cori's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me," Griddlebone said as she took in the sight of Growltiger and the abused Coricopat.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Sorry, I have no idea what Babba exactly means…but people call their parents so many different names. Poor Coricopat, I want to hug him.

I have another story in the works, which means more Cori and Munk angst…but that'll be posted after this one ends, but um, that one is sort of set where there are no humans…I guess, :)

I have exams in two days…so it might slow down just a little…maybe, but then again, I might keep writing. I don't want to 'overstudy', haha.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	22. Unlikely parents

Munkustrap was playing with Donnie as Macavity watched. He paused as he heard the door open.

"Cori!" Munkustrap cried, running forward and hugging his friend tightly. Cori leaned his head against Munkustrap's shoulder, suddenly weak. Munkustrap felt Cori slump slightly and he quickly pulled Cori over to the mattress, sitting him down. Munkustrap looked over Cori's wounds as Griddlebone, Growltiger and Macavity had a heated discussion. Munkustrap's paws quickly unclipped the collar and the belt and threw them away. Cori shivered in relief.

"Oi, put that back on!" Growltiger yelled. Munkustrap grabbed the collar and belt and threw them away further, glaring at Growltiger, challenging him. Growltiger's face contorted into an angry snarl and he ran at Munkustrap. Munkustrap stood up, standing protectively in front of Cori and Donnie. Growltiger shoved Munkustrap back, sending him flying back. Macavity ran at Growltiger, snarling in pure anger. Macavity clawed viciously at Growltiger. Growltiger stumbled back, his paw pressing against the bleeding wounds on his chest.

"Leave now!" Macavity hissed, standing in front of Munkustrap, Cori and Donnie.

"Give me Coricopat," Growltiger snarled.

"No, he stays here," Macavity hissed. Growltiger stood still.

"Care to challenge me, Growltiger?" Macavity snarled, straightening up. Growltiger eyed off Macavity's long claws wearily.

"No," Growltiger answered before he turned and left the room, shoving Tumblebrutus back as Tumble came into the room to investigate what was going on. Tumble looked at Cori, shocked.

"Hi, I'm Donnie!" Donnie introduced himself to Cori. Cori stared at him, shocked.

"Babba…why isn't he saying anything?" Donnie asked, looking at Munkustrap. Cori looked at Munkustrap questioningly. Munkustrap just shook his head in response.

"His name is Coricopat, Donnie," Munkustrap murmured to the small kitten. Cori gave a tired smile in the kittens direction.

"Do you have kittens?" Donnie asked. Cori nodded, smiling.

"I have three," He answered. Donnie clambered onto Cori's lap. Cori smiled at the kitten. Macavity looked at Griddlebone, Griddlebone was looking back at him.

"What are you going to do?" Griddlebone asked him.

"He's all yours," Macavity told her. Griddlebone nodded, looking back at Cori, who was bouncing the kitten on his knee now.

A few weeks later, Munkustrap was asleep with Donnie sleeping on his stomach. Cori had gone back to Griddlebone, he was sleeping on a pile of cushions in the corner of the room…until he recovered enough to be sold to very special clients, which Griddlebone had few of. Macavity was standing in the corner of the room, glaring at the kitten asleep on Munkustrap's stomach. He hated that kitten, he was taking up Munkustrap's attention. Macavity growled and left the room, that kitten was going. Munkustrap woke up, looking around as Macavity left the room. He had heard Macavity's growl. Munkustrap looked at the kitten sleeping on his stomach. He stroked Donnie's head, stroking the gray and white fur on Donnie's head. He needed to get Donnie out of here before Macavity killed him.

The next day, while Macavity was out on 'business', Munkustrap picked up Donnie and walked into Griddlebone's room. Griddlebone was grooming Tumble, but in between licks, was talking to Cori, who was perched on the cushions. He didn't have a chain around his ankle…he knew he couldn't get away in the state he was in.

"Griddle," Munkustrap said. Griddlebone looked at him.

"I'm going for a walk," He told her slowly. Griddlebone looked at him suspiciously but nodded, going back to grooming Tumble. Tumble and Cori were both looking at him.

"You know the deal," Griddle called after him. "Be back by sunset," Munkustrap nodded and left the lair, with Donnie in his arms.

Munkustrap nervously looked around as he stood in the shadows, with Donnie in his arms. He looked around and laid eyes on the Tom he had been after.

"Misto!" Munkustrap called. Mistoffelees turned and his eyes widened as Munkustrap came out of the shadows with Donnie nestled in his arms.

"M-Munk?" Misto stammered. Munkustrap nodded and Misto quickly walked over to him.

"I need a favour, Misto," Munkustrap murmured. Misto nodded.

"What, Munk?" He asked. Munkustrap held out the kitten. Misto stared at Donnie in surprise.

"Macavity and I…we found him on the streets, his mother had been killed, and he was alone," Misto stared at the kitten sadly as Donnie stirred, looking up at Misto.

"Macavity's getting angry with Donnie…I need you to take him, Misto, and look after him, please," Munkustrap pleaded with him. Misto looked back at Munkustrap.

"You know Tugger and I aren't the best parents," Misto told him. Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"I know you two will be great…and Donnie will be comfortable with you," Munkustrap told him. Misto slowly held out his paws. Munkustrap tried to hand Donnie to him but Donnie held onto Munkustrap's arm tightly.

"No, Babba…don't leave me!" Donnie wailed. Munkustrap sighed, gently prying Donnie off.

"Misto will look after you, Donnie," Munkustrap told him. "You need to let me go, Donnie," Munkustrap finally managed to detach Donnie from his arm. Misto quickly took the kitten. Donnie struggled in Misto's arms.

"No, Babba…Babba!" Donnie cried, struggling, his arms reaching out to Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at the kitten sadly, reaching out to stroke his head. Donnie grabbed onto Munkustrap's paw, desperately hanging on.

"Babba, no!" Donnie whimpered. Munkustrap shook the kitten off his paw.

"Tell Tantomile that Cori is back with Griddlebone, he's safe from Growltiger and he's doing okay," Munkustrap added, before sighing and looked back at the crying kitten.

"Take care of him, Misto," Munkustrap whispered, before turning and disappearing back into the shadows.

"No! No! Babba!" Donnie screamed, struggling furiously in Misto's arms.

"Donnie, shh, Donnie, it's alright!" Misto tried desperately to soothe him.

"Why did Babba leave?" Milo wailed as he turned to Misto, wrapping his small arms around Misto's neck.

"He wanted you to be safe, Donnie," Misto whispered to the kitten as he carried him back to the yard, rubbing his back. "Trust me, Munkustrap's going to miss you," Donnie buried his head in Misto's neck, rubbing his wet cheeks against Misto's shoulders. Misto walked back into the clearing and towards his den, ignoring the looks he got when the others saw he had a kitten in his arms.

"Tugger!" Misto called out as he got closer to the den. Tugger walked from the den, pausing when he saw Misto and the kitten.

"I need to talk to you," Misto told him, walking back into the den. Tugger paused for a second more before following Misto into the den. Misto sat down on the floor, setting the kitten into his lap. Donnie gripped onto Misto's soft chest fur. Tugger sat down opposite Misto.

"Um…Misto, what's with the kitten?" Tugger asked, staring at Donnie.

"Munkustrap just delivered him to me…he wants us to look after him," Misto summarised quickly.

"What?"

"Munkustrap found me, he told me that he and Macavity had found Donnie when they were walking…that his mother had just been killed, and Munkustrap took him in," Misto took a breath. "Macavity was starting to get jealous of the time Munkustrap spent with Donnie and the attention he gave him…and was planning to get rid of Donnie," Tugger blinked, shocked.

"Munkustrap couldn't let him kill Donnie, so he brought him here…and asked for us to look after him," Tugger's eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tugger rushed, holding up his paws. "Misto, there is no way I can be a…well, be a dad," Misto adjusted the kitten in his lap.

"Tugger, I've seen the way you act around the kittens…well, the newer ones," Misto told him softly. Tugger blinked.

"You care for them, Tugs…and I think you can be a great dad to Donnie," Tugger sighed and looked at Misto's pleaded face and smiled softly. He leaned over and kissed Misto, rubbing the top of Donnie's head while he was at it. Tugger looked down at Donnie and picked him up, placing him on his own lap.

"When's Babba coming back?" Donnie whispered.

"Babba?" Tugger asked, confused.

"It's what he calls Munkustrap," Misto told him. Tugger looked at the gray and white patched kitten sadly.

"You know, Donnie," Tugger told him softly. Donnie looked up at him. "Your Babba is my big brother,"

"Really?" Donnie asked, amazed. Tugger nodded, smiling. Donnie grabbed onto Tugger's mane.

"What's your name?" Donnie asked. Tugger grinned, nudging at the kitten's nose with his paw.

"The Rum Tum Tugger," Tugger told him grandly, making Donnie giggle. "But you can call me Tugger,"

"Tum," Donnie said firmly.

"Tugger,"

"Tum,"

"Tugger,"

"Tum!"

"Tug-ger!"

"Tum!"

"Tugger!"

"Tum!"

"Tug-ger!"

"Tum!"

"Alright, alright, enough you two," Misto finally stepped in.

"Tum," Donnie said firmly. Tugger sighed.

"Fine," Tugger muttered. Donnie grinned and snuggled his head into Tugger's mane.

"I heard there was a new kitten," Millie said as she walked into the den. Donnie looked over Tugger's shoulder.

"Tums, who is that?" Donnie whispered in Tugger's ear. Millie looked at Tugger in disbelief.

"Tums?" She laughed. Tugger scowled at her.

"Well, who gave you him?" Millie asked, sitting down and looking over Donnie.

"Munkustrap," Millie froze. Misto quickly explained the story. Millie nodded.

"And you two are fine to look after him?" Millie asked. Misto and Tugger looked at each other, Misto's eyes were pleading.

"Yes…we're fine to take him in," Tugger answered.

"Tums," Donnie murmured, snuggling against Tugger. Misto smiled as Tugger wrapped his arm around Donnie. He was already starting to be a good father.

Munkustrap walked back into the lair. He closed the door behind him, turned around and froze. Macavity was standing there, arms crossed and glaring at him. Munkustrap shuffled, his shoulders slumping.

"Where…were…you?" Macavity asked, his tone furious.

"Taking Donnie to Misto," Munkustrap answered, knowing it was hopeless to lie. Munkustrap gave a cry of fright as Macavity grabbed his collar suddenly, yanking him forward.

"You went back to the yard?" Macavity asked slowly, angrily.

"Yes," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity gave an enraged yell and dragged Munkustrap back to their room. Tumble, Griddle and Cori all turned their heads when they heard Munkustrap's pain filled cries and yells echo through the lair. Cori hunched over, shuddering. Tumble buried his head into Griddlebone's shoulder. Griddle wrapped her arm around Tumble, holding him close as he shivered.

Munkustrap rolled over, his body protesting the movement. He gave a cry of pain as Macavity gripped his head fur.

"Don't…do…that…again!" Macavity hissed, warning him. Munkustrap gave a weak nod. Macavity threw Munkustrap back down and stalked from the room. Munkustrap curled up on the mattress, his knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He remained lying on his side; he could feel the dampness of the fur on his cheeks. He had been crying he was in so much pain…from the beating and the stripping of his dignity. Munkustrap slowly rolled over, hunching over his knees. More pained tears fell from his eyes as he slowly straightened up, pain shooting through his spine, which had caught a couple of kicks. Munkustrap started examining his wounds. Scratches on his sides, chest, arms and back, blood on the inside of his thighs. He knew his sides would bruise, as would parts of his face and probably his thighs.

Munkustrap wondered about Donnie. He hoped that Tugger had accepted him, and had started to fall into the father roll. Munkustrap always knew that Tugger would make a great father…he didn't mind that Misto and Tugger were together, he was just sort of upset that Tugger couldn't have a biological kitten…but then again, that was probably a good thing, having little Tugger's running around would cause complete and utter havoc on the yard. Munkustrap didn't even notice he was smiling, or that Macavity had come back into the room.

"Why are you smiling?" Macavity hissed. Munkustrap looked at him, the smile falling off of his lips, his face going blank, though his hazel eyes showed how much pain he was in.

"No reason," Munkustrap whispered, lowering his head. Macavity walked over to him, sitting beside him. Macavity cleaned Munkustrap's wounds before pulling Munkustrap against him.

"Forget about that pathetic kitten," Macavity muttered in Munkustrap's ear. It didn't sound like advice, it sounded like a warning, a threat.

"It's just you and me, Munk," Munkustrap sighed, closing his eyes.

That's what he was afraid of.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

First day of exams are done, so I thought I'd put this up! I have another three days of exams, tomorrow, Friday and Monday and then I get two weeks off school before orientation so I should be able to update a fair bit…hopefully :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	23. Something big

Macavity watched as Munkustrap walked aimlessly around the room. He sighed. Munkustrap hadn't been the same since he took Donnie to the yard, to Misto and Tugger. He seemed to miss the small kitten, looking after the small brat. Macavity growled. Damn that kitten. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, wrapping his arms around his waist, stopping him walking around. Munkustrap froze.

"You miss the brat, don't you?" Macavity questioned.  
"Yes," Munkustrap answered simply. Macavity sighed, letting Munkustrap go. Munkustrap walked over and sat on the mattress, staring at his feet. Macavity frowned. He needed to make Munkustrap happy again…but bringing that kitten back would mean Munkustrap would focus all of his attention on that damn kitten, which was the last Macavity wanted. Macavity frowned, before leaving the room. He needed to talk with Griddlebone.

"You okay, Tyla?" Sienna asked from where she was sitting on the den floor.

"Yeah," Tyla answered slowly. Tyla glanced at the Jellicle junkyard, where the occupants were milling about, talking to one another.

"You don't seem okay," Sienna told him. Tyla looked at her and sighed.

"I don't feel…comfortable here, Si," Tyla murmured. "The looks they give me…I did my best to help Cori, I did…"

"And we know that," Tyla startled as Tantomile and Admetus walked into their den.

"It's just outsiders make us a little jittery…especially just after we went through," Admetus told him. Tyla nodded. Admetus and Tantomile left a little while later, after talking to Tyla and Sienna, making them feel more comfortable at the junkyard.

They looked outside the den and saw Tugger walking across the yard, Donnie sitting on his shoulders and gripping onto Tugger's head fur. Tantomile smiled, Admetus looked at her.

"He makes a good dad, doesn't he?" Admetus asked her softly. Tantomile nodded. "They have a gift, he and Mistoffelees," Tantomile sighed.

"Ow, Donnie!" Tantomile smiled as she heard Tugger's pained yelp.

"Sorry, Tums," Donnie giggled, patting down the fur he had just yanked from Tugger's head. Misto laughed, Tugger scowled at Misto. Misto just grinned at him. Tantomile twitched suddenly, Admetus stared at her, worried.

"Tanto?" He asked, leaning over and picking up Nyx as he attempted to run off.

"What…" She murmured, more to herself than to Admetus. Admetus rested his paw on her leg.

"Tanto, what's wrong?" He asked her worriedly. She looked at him, her dark green eyes confused.

"Just a feeling," She murmured.

"Feeling of what?" Admetus pressed.

"Fear, pain…death," She muttered, looking around the yard once more. She looked back at Admetus.

"Something big is going to happen, Addie…very soon," Tantomile told him. Admetus reached over, wrapping his arm around her slim waist and pulling her against him. She snuggled into his soft gray fur.

"It'll be okay, Tantomile," He murmured, kissing her head. Tantomile looked at him.

"No ones going to hurt you," He told her playfully. Tantomile smiled.

"No, not when I have you looking out for me," She told him lovingly, stroking the side of his face. Admetus smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"And we'll get Cori back," He mumbled against her lips.

"Yes, we will," She murmured back.

Cori twisted around so he was lying on his back. He was alone in the room, Griddlebone had taken Tumble out a little while ago…some thing she wanted to show him. Cori sighed, rolling back onto his side. He didn't really care that Tumble was with Griddlebone, she was his mother after all and he had just found that out. He knew that Tumble had had a difficult time back at the yard, that a lot of Jellicles had turned on him like they had turned on Munkustrap. Cori looked around as Macavity entered. Cori slowly sat up, wrapping his tail around his feet. Macavity stopped and looked at him.

"Where's Griddlebone?" He growled.

"Out with Tumble," Cori answered obediently. Cori lowered his head, he hated sounding like some Pollicle that fell into place. Macavity walked over to him, running his paw over Cori's head. Cori just stared at the floor as Macavity continued to run his paw over the calico fur and the small ears.

"What do I do, Cori?" Macavity asked. Cori looked up slightly.

"About what?" He asked hesitantly.

"Munkustrap took the brat kitten to the yard, and gave it to Mistoffelees and that pompous fur ball," Macavity said slowly. "But he misses the kitten…and you know how I hate to see my mate so…upset," Cori winced as Macavity gripped onto his head fur.

"Then find him another kitten!" Cori gasped as Macavity pulled on the fur, making it feel like the fur was being pulled from his head.

"No…the kittens rely on him too much, they need to be watched all the time…" Macavity trailed off, letting go of Cori's head fur. Cori looked up at him.

"Perfect," He grinned before stalking from the room, closing the door behind him. Cori rubbed the fur on the side of his head. He was worried about what Macavity had planned.

Macavity walked back into Munkustrap's room, finding him curled up on the mattress, asleep. Macavity leaned against the doorway. Munkustrap barely fought back anymore, and he was starting to relax, starting to realise he wasn't getting away from Macavity. Macavity walked over, sitting beside him. Munkustrap's eyes slowly opened and focused on Macavity. He gave a small sleepy smile.

"Hi," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity smiled back, rubbing Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap purred tiredly. Macavity's smile grew even larger. He had told Munkustrap that he'd end up liking this in the end…but something told Macavity that Munkustrap still wasn't feeling _that_ way. Macavity lay beside Munkustrap, Munkustrap rolled over, curling up close into Macavity's chest. Macavity smiled, draping his arm over Munkustrap's frame. Munkustrap yawned, burying his head further into Macavity's fur. Macavity hummed slightly, watching as Munkustrap relaxed.

"You miss the kitten, don't you?" Macavity asked him softly.

"Yes," Munkustrap mumbled tiredly. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's silver black-striped back.

"I knew you did," Munkustrap cracked an eye open, looking at him. Macavity sighed, sitting up. Both of Munkustrap's eyes opened now.

"What is it?" Munkustrap questioned wearily.

"I know how much you miss the kitten…but I can't go out and get you another one," Macavity said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Munkustrap sat up slowly, eying Macavity wearily.

"What are you talking about?" Munkustrap asked slowly. Macavity stood up and left the room, leaving a confused Munkustrap behind.

Jemima stretched out on the tyre, looking up at the moon. She missed Munkustrap, she missed Tumble. She sighed and swung her feet around.

"Time to go back to your den, Jem," Alonzo called to her. Jemima looked at him pleadingly.

"Just a little while longer, Lonz?" She pleaded. Alonzo shook his head.

"Sorry, kitten, it's for your own safety," Alonzo told her. Jemima sighed and stood up.

"Alright," She mumbled and slowly started to make her way back to her den. Everything went quiet as Jemima slowly walked to her den and Alonzo walked off to check the north part of the yard. She gasped as someone suddenly grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Hello, my dear," Jemima's eyes widened.

"Macavity," She whispered. Macavity grinned at her.

"No need to be so afraid, my child," He whispered to her. Jemima pulled against the grip on her arm.

"Let her go, Macavity," Macavity pulled Jemima against him. Tantomile and Admetus stared at him.

"I'd rather not," Macavity answered, grinning. Tantomile looked to Admetus, who was staring at Jemima.

"She doesn't want to go with you," Admetus hissed. Macavity's gold eyes flicked to Admetus briefly.

"She has no choice in the matter, I'm afraid," Macavity hissed back.

"D-Dad," Macavity startled, looking down as Jemima called him that. Admetus and Tantomile startled as well.

"J-Just let me go, please," Jemima whispered. Macavity shook his head, sighing and gently running a paw down the side of her face.

"Sorry, pretty," He told her. Admetus leapt forward, grabbing Jemima's other arm.

"Addie, no!" Tantomile cried out. Macavity snarled, tightening his grip on Jemima's arm.

"Let her go!" Admetus said slowly, snarling. Macavity's lips twisted into a grin before a sudden flash of blue light engulfed all three of them.

"Addie!" Tantomile screamed as the air suddenly cleared and revealed that all three of them had disappeared.

Admetus collapsed to his knees as he found himself suddenly able to breathe again.

"Addie!" Admetus looked up at the sound of Jemima's panicked whisper. Macavity still had hold of Jemima, but Admetus had let go.

"Stay," Macavity growled at Admetus. Admetus glared at him, still feeling weak from the sudden transportation. Macavity dragged Jemima from the room, leaving Admetus kneeling on the stone floor, hench-cats slowly moving closer to him.

Macavity pulled Jemima towards Munkustrap's room. He opened the door.

"Oh, Munkustrap," Macavity sang, pushing Jemima in.

"Munk!" Jemima cried, running towards the figure who was sitting up from the mattress.

"Squirt!" Munkustrap gasped, opening his arms just in time for Jemima to dive into them. Munkustrap glared at Macavity over Jemima's shoulder.

"What have you been done?" Munkustrap hissed at him. Macavity blinked in surprise, he thought Munkustrap would be glad about this. Macavity stiffened, his blood boiling in anger. Sometimes he really hated Munkustrap…and wanted to hurt him. Macavity glanced over his shoulder as he heard a cry of pain.

"Well, that's my cue," He muttered darkly before stalking from the room.

"Squirt, who was that?" Munkustrap asked.

"He brought Addie," Jemima whispered. "Addie tried to help me and grabbed my arm…and he and Macavity kinda snarled at each other and then Macavity transported us here," Munkustrap held Jemima tightly, shocked. He hoped Tantomile would be okay without Addie…and Cori.

Macavity strolled back into the room he had left, finding that a hench-cat had his claws dug deep into Admetus's shoulder.

"Stop it," Macavity hissed at the tom. The hench-cat retracted his claws and sunk away. Macavity pulled Admetus up from the floor, Admetus swayed and his knees buckled. Transporting really hadn't agreed with him. Macavity sighed, annoyed and dragged Admetus from the room. Macavity opened the door to a certain room.

"My room isn't a halfway house for annoying Jellicle strays," Griddlebone growled. Macavity shoved Admetus inside. Admetus fell to his knees.

"Addie!" Cori cried, rushing forward and trying to help his brother-in-law. Cori looked at Macavity, his eyes blazing with anger.

"What did you do to him?" Cori yelled, leaping at Macavity. Macavity just whipped his paw out, catching Cori's chin. Cori's head snapped back from the force and he flew back, hitting the ground hard and rolling before going still.

"Cori!" Admetus croaked, crawling over to his side. Macavity looked around the room. Griddlebone was staring at Cori in shock, though she kept her arms wrapped around Tumble, whose blue eyes were wide. Griddlebone looked at Macavity. Macavity's gold eyes were hard, angry. Macavity turned and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him. Griddlebone felt uneasy. Macavity was angry, really angry…and she knew Munkustrap had something to do with it. Macavity returned a few moments later, tossing a small black, gold and red queen on the floor.

"Jemmy!" Tumble yelled, ripping himself out of Griddlebone's arms and rushing to her side. Macavity stared at them all once more before closing the door. Griddlebone stood up, going to help Tumble with Jemima as Admetus still tried to wake the unconscious Coricopat up. Macavity stalked back into Munkustrap's room. Munkustrap was standing, his back to him.

"Why did you bring her?" Munkustrap snarled. He yowled in pain as claws were suddenly embedded in his back. He found himself shoved onto the mattress and turned around, looking up at Macavity. Macavity's gold eyes were glinting with anger, his chest heaving.

"Sometimes I really hate you," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap's eyes widened. Macavity's eyes softened as well. "But I love you as well!"

"Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?" Macavity screamed. Munkustrap sunk back, his ears pressing flat. Macavity stared at him.

"I brought her here because I thought you'd like to have her…that you'd be happy again," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap trembled as Macavity's fur bristled. "But I bring her…and you snarl and growl at me…which I thought you'd learnt your lesson for," Munkustrap sunk lower onto the mattress, staring at him apprehensively.

"Mac…please, I did, I swear I did," Munkustrap whispered. "I-I'm just scared for Squirt…she's too innocent for all of this," Macavity's face softened before it hardened again.

"You're lying, aren't you?" He hissed. Munkustrap shook his head frantically. Macavity moved closer to Munkustrap. Munkustrap moved back, a strangled sob escaping his control as Macavity trapped him.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Two updates in a day! Exams are dead easy :P So I thought I'd put this up!

Robinsmum, you asked about the Rumpus Cat…he'll make an appearance next chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	24. Always, and the Rumpus Cat?

Macavity pulled the sobbing Munkustrap towards him. Munkustrap was in pain, pain searing through his new wounds and through his body. Macavity rested his head against Munkustrap's, murmuring to him. He didn't feel so angry now…but there was some times where he just hated Munkustrap. Macavity just wanted Munkustrap to understand how he felt.

_I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?_

Always, always, always  
Always, always, always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you

I feel like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound of

Always, always, always  
Always, always, always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you

I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart?  
Always, always, always, always

I see the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel more like a man?  
Was it all just a part of your plan?  
The pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound

I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor  
And now I'm done with you  
Always, always, always

"You're done with me?" Munkustrap gave a shaky, water chuckle. Macavity gave a purr, nuzzling at Munkustrap.

"Of course not," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap sighed, burying his head back into Macavity's shoulder. Macavity purred, rubbing Munkustrap's back. Macavity moved Munkustrap so he could access his wounds. Munkustrap sat still, letting Macavity clean the wounds on his back. Macavity purred, nuzzling Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap sat up, scratching at his legs.

"Do you want to see Jemima?" Macavity purred in his ear. Munkustrap gave a small nod. Macavity stood up, his tail sweeping around Munkustrap's shoulders before he left the room.

Tantomile sobbed in Bombalurina's arms. Jerrie sat beside Bomba, wide eyed as he stared at Tantomile. Skimble was shocked. Macavity had come back to the yard, kidnapping both Jemima and Admetus…when all Admetus tried to do was help little Jemima. Millie held Athena and Nyx as she stood in the corner of the den, she remained quiet.

"I told Addie not to do it," Tantomile wailed. Bomba shushed her, rocking her back and forth as she rubbed Tantomile's back. Demeter stood with Rumpleteazer, she was in shock. She partly blamed herself, she knew Macavity came for Jemima because she was his daughter. Tyla and Sienna stood by the den exit, next to Tugger and Misto. Tugger had Donnie clamped firmly in his arms. Tugger had grown into the parent's roll. Donnie didn't really mind that he had two dads, he enjoyed it…he loved Misto's magic tricks and giggled as Tugger made a fool of himself. Tugger passed Donnie to Misto before walking into the den, sitting beside Tantomile and gently taking her paw. Misto adjusted his hold on Donnie, balancing the small dark gray and white patched kitten on his side. Donnie ran his paw over Misto's soft and fluffy white chest fur. He had a strange fascination with Misto's white fur. Tugger looked at Tantomile as Bomba gently passed Tantomile to him. Tugger held Tantomile close. The others were quite surprised, they had never seen Tugger so…caring, well with another other than Munkus and Misto.

"We'll find them, Tanto," Tugger murmured to her.

"I'm so scared," Tantomile whispered. Tugger held her closer. "I'm scared Macavity will kill him,"

"Munkustrap won't let him," Tugger whispered to her. Tantomile looked up.

"Not to mention Cori won't let him," Tantomile nodded, resting her head weakly against Tugger's chest. Tugger gently stroked the back of her head as she cried into his chest.

Misto left Donnie with Millie and went for a walk. His mind was troubled. Admetus, Jemima, Cori, Tumble and Munk were now under the mercy of Macavity and Griddlebone. Misto sighed, leaning against a junk pile. He knew that Jemima was Macavity's and Demeter's daughter, she had told him a couple of days ago…she thought he and Tugger would hate her because of what Macavity did to Misto, and what he's doing to Munkustrap. Tugger and Misto both told her firmly that they still love her the same as before…but Misto had realised something, Jemima was his niece…in a way. Macavity was his half-brother and Jemima was Macavity's daughter so that in a way made Misto her uncle. It was confusing and complicated, but that was life lately. Misto looked up as he heard low mutters. He quickly sought them out. He found Ghengis and Gilbert talking to…the Rumpus Cat? The Rumpus Cat turned when he heard Misto, his fiery red eyes staring at the small conjurer.

"Mistoffelees," Gilbert said, suddenly noticing that Misto was there. Misto blinked, still staring, shocked at the Rumpus Cat. The Rumpus Cat raised an eyebrow, staring at him.

"I…uh," Misto stammered. Rumpus Cat chuckled deeply, running a claw through his long head fur.

"I'll see you when I have something," Rumpus told Misto. Misto shuddered at the sound of Rumpus Cat's voice…it was gravelly, but, in a way, smooth, and it was on the icy side. Ghengis nodded and Rumpus looked at Misto once more before disappearing into the night. Ghengis turned to look at Misto for the first time.

"The Rumpus Cat is trying to find them?" Misto asked, shocked. Ghengis nodded.

"Rumpus had a favour to repay me," Ghengis said slowly. Misto blinked, staring off in the direction that Rumpus had disappeared in.

"H…okay," Misto murmured finally. Ghengis nodded and he and Gilbert left, leaving Misto standing there still, quite confused. Misto shook his head and headed back to the den.

"Tugger,"

"Tums,"

"Tugger,"

"Tums!" An irritated sigh.

"Fine," Tugger muttered.

"What are you going to call Misto?"

"Misto," Donnie answered. Misto smiled, leaning against the wall of the den, not going in yet but listening to their conversation.

"Sparkles?" Tugger suggested.

"Misto!"

"Misty?"

"Misto!"

"Glitter?"

"Misto!"

"Um…Shorty?"

"Misto!"

"I still say Misty,"

"I say Misto is fine, Tugger," Misto laughed, walking into the den. Tugger pouted.

"Why do I get called Tums and you get Misto?" Tugger asked as Donnie clambered over Tugger's back.

"Because Tums is cute…Misto is easier," Misto told him, sitting beside him and rubbing his ears. Tugger purred, nudging Misto's knee with his head from where he lay on his stomach, Donnie sitting triumphantly on his back.

"I can deal with Tums," Tugger said, resting his head on Misto's knee.

"Okay, Tums," Misto murmured, leaning down and kissing him. Tugger purred. Tugger quickly rolled over, but somehow managed to flip Donnie onto his stomach as he did.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Tugger told the kitten.

"Aw, but, Tums, I'm not tired!" Donnie whined. Misto smiled at Tugger, seeing the look in Tugger's eye. Misto picked the kitten up by the scruff and carried him to the nest part of their new den, which was separate from the other part of the den. From the nest room, there was a small room connected to it…Misto put Donnie down on the bed in there, pulling the rag blankets up around him. Donnie's eyes immediately began to slip close.

"B-But, Misto, I…I not tired!" Donnie yawned. Misto chuckled, nudging the kitten's head.

"Go to sleep," Misto told him.

"Misto?" Donnie asked as Misto went to leave the nest. Misto sighed.

"Yes, Donnie?"

"When's Babba comin' back?" Misto winced and turned to look at the kitten.

"I don't know, Donnie," Misto told him, "Now go to sleep,"

"K, Misto," Donnie murmured, his eyes finally shutting. Misto sighed and walked back out towards the other part of the den. Misto startled when he found himself pinned to the floor, with Tugger straddling his waist, a hungry gleam in his brown eyes.

"Where were we?" Tugger asked, tilting his head. Misto sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as Tugger kissed his neck.

Macavity looked as Munkustrap kissed Jemima's forehead goodnight and Jemima left the room, going back to Tumble, Griddle, Addie and Cori. Macavity walked back over to the mattress, curling around Munkustrap. Munkustrap turned to look at him. Macavity stared back.

"W-What else do you have planned for Jemima?" Munkustrap asked nervously, his eyes focused on Macavity's chest as he pulled out the knots from Macavity's fur.

"Nothing…my daughter will stay happily with you…and that's all," Macavity murmured, running his paw down the side of Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap sighed, closing his eyes. At least he didn't have to worry about Jemima.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Always by Saliva…it just kinda went with it all :P

One more day of exams, and that's on Monday and then I have two weeks off, yay! Robinsmum, there's your Rumpus Cat, hope that's okay, he'll be back next chapter as well!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	25. Cori's choice and pain

Macavity walked back into the room, having been away for the last three days…for business. Munkustrap was curled around the small Jemima, both of them asleep on the mattress. He paused and hesitated. He leaned against the wall and watched them both sleep, Munkustrap curled around Jemima protectively, his paw on Jemima's small one. Macavity gave a small smile, it was quite cute…his mate, and his daughter.

Cori sighed, resting his head on Admetus's shoulder. Admetus opened a tired blue eye and looked at him.

"You alright, Cori?" Admetus yawned tiredly. Cori gave a small nod against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this," Cori mumbled against his shoulder. Admetus rolled over on the cushions, looking at Cori. Cori stared back, his green eyes sad. Admetus shuffled over to his brother in law and pressed against his side, trying to offer Cori some comfort. Cori sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing slightly. Admetus cast his eyes around the room. Griddlebone was asleep on one side of the mattress while Tumble and Jemima were curled together on the other side. Admetus let his eyes slip close, his last thought of Tantomile.

Cori was murmuring to Admetus as Macavity and Griddlebone talked by the door. Tumble and Jemima were with Munkustrap.

"Well, he's all yours," Cori and Admetus froze, looking at Macavity as he said that. Griddlebone grinned. Macavity left the room and Griddle stalked over to Cori and Admetus. She looked down at them both. She put a paw under Addie's chin.

"You get to work in my services," She told him. Admetus froze, shocked.

"No!" Cori cried, grabbing Griddlebone's arm. He couldn't let that happen to Admetus, he just couldn't.

"Griddle, put me back in there…don't do this to Addie, please," Cori begged. Admetus stared at him, speechless. "I'll do anything, please, just…just don't," Griddlebone stared at him, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Fine…but I'll hold you up to that, Coricopat," Griddlebone told him before walking from the room. Admetus finally regained his senses.

"Why did you do that?" He snapped at Cori. Cori looked at him, green eyes filled with pained and scared tears.

"Why would you put yourself through that again?"

"Because I've already broken," Cori whispered, looking away. "You don't need to go through what I did…trust me," Admetus paused, breathing in, before wrapping his arm around Cori's shoulders.

"I-I just couldn't let you go through with it," Cori whispered. "I just couldn't deal with you going through what I went through," Cori started heaving with silent sobs.

"It's alright, Cori," Admetus mumbled, hugging his brother-in-law close. Cori continued to cry, he was terrified about what Griddle would do to him…but he was relieved that Admetus wouldn't go through what he went through.

Griddlebone held to her promise, the next day she sent everyone, but Cori, from the room. Admetus threw Cori a worried look as he was pulled from the room by Magma, who had survived the Siamese attack. Griddlebone locked the door once everyone left. Cori's ears pressed flat as he kept kneeling on the mattress, his eyes fixed firmly on the mattress. Griddlebone turned and purred as she stared at Cori. Cori trembled. She sauntered towards him, hips swaying teasingly. Cori felt sick, he missed Teazer. Griddlebone sat on the mattress behind him, her paws massaging his shoulders. Cori felt like being sick as Griddle nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"I've always liked you, Cori," She murmured into his neck. Cori shuddered. She pushed him onto back, straddling his middle. Cori turned his head away, claws digging into the mattress below him. He felt so sick, so nauseous…he felt guilty, though he knew he shouldn't. Griddlebone was doing this to him…he wasn't consenting. Griddlebone's paw ran down the side of his face when she had done with him. She was purring madly, nuzzling his chest. Cori kept his face turned away…not wanting to show Griddlebone how much she had just destroyed his spirit.

Admetus sat, legs crossed, as he watched Tumble and Jemima purr as they nuzzled each other.

"Thinking about Cori?" Admetus looked around as Munkustrap sat beside him. Admetus gave a nod.

"I'm scared about what that Peke is doing to him!" Admetus hissed, clenching his paws. Munkustrap rested his paw on Admetus's shoulder, looking at him worriedly. Admetus looked at Munkustrap, noting the expression on his face, before turning his head away, sighing.

"How can you bear it, Munkustrap?" Admetus murmured. Munkustrap tilted his head in confusion.

"You're not fighting anymore, you just…accept it," Munkustrap lowered his head.

"What else can I do, Addie?" Munkustrap whispered. "One of the last times I fought back, Macavity ordered for Tugger to be killed…I-I can't risk anyone's lives for my own comfort," Admetus stared at Munkustrap, shocked.

"I can't run, I can't fight back, I can't complain because I am his mate…whether I like it or not," Admetus just blinked as Munkustrap kept his head lowered, Admetus could see the hurt and disgusted emotions flowing across Munkustrap's face for the first time.

"I…" Admetus broke off, unsure of what to say. Munkustrap's paw rested on his right hip bone, where the bite mark scar was placed. Admetus looked at it, the scar was shining in the reflected light. Munkustrap shifted the fur on his left thigh, showing the puckered 'M' scar. Munkustrap looked at Admetus sadly.

"He has claimed me for his own," Munkustrap whispered, looking back down at the puckered M scar. Admetus gingerly put his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Munk," He murmured. Munkustrap looked at him, sighing and leaning back.

"You didn't do this to me, Addie," Munkustrap told him. "I've just accepted my fate," Admetus was shocked again. Munkustrap smiled sadly at him. Admetus looked up as Griddlebone entered the room, looking smug. Macavity looked up from where he was sitting at the desk, sifting through papers. Macavity raised an eyebrow and Griddlebone nodded. Admetus tore from the room, going to find Cori. He ran into the room and found Cori huddled up in the corner, his body heaving. Admetus fell to his knees beside him.

"Cori?" He questioned quietly, putting a paw on his shoulder. Cori shrugged the paw off. Admetus slowly pulled his paw back.

"Don't touch me…please," Cori whispered. Admetus was shocked.

"What did she do to you, Cori?" Admetus asked. Cori shook his head.

"I-It meant nothing!" Cori sobbed. "I-I still love Teazer!" Admetus's blue eyes widened. He guessed what Griddlebone had done to Cori. A snarl broke free from Admetus's throat. Cori flinched at the sound of the guttural snarl. Admetus stiffened when he heard Griddlebone's laugh. Cori just sunk down lower, green eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Admetus rose slowly to his feet, looking around. Griddlebone was leaning against the door, looking smug.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Admetus snarled slowly. Griddlebone raised an eyebrow.

"A-Addie…don't," Cori whispered, pleading. Admetus ignored him, stalking towards Griddlebone, his hackles raised in pure anger. Griddlebone's eyes hardened.

"What did you do to him?" Admetus yelled at her. Griddlebone struck him, clawing his chest. Admetus fell in his surprise and pain.

"A-Addie!" Cori whimpered. Griddlebone stalked over to Admetus, grabbing his chin roughly. She forced him to look at her.

"Magma!" She called.

"No!" Cori croaked, trying to help Admetus.

"Molten!" Both red cats came into the room. Molten walked over, grabbing Cori and holding him back. Magma grabbed Admetus and looked at Griddlebone.

"Take him to the cells," Griddlebone said coldly, letting go of Admetus. Magma nodded and dragged Admetus away, ignoring Cori's pleads. Griddlebone looked at Cori, who looked back at her, his green eyes wide.

"What did you tell him?" She asked Cori, growling. Cori tried to move back…but couldn't due to Molten standing behind him.

"N-Nothing," Cori stammered. Griddlebone glared at him, scrutinizing him. After a while she shrugged and motioned for Molten to let him go. Molten walked over to Griddlebone, she murmured something in his ear. Molten nodded and walked from the room. Cori's ears were pressed flat against his skull, his green eyes scared and wide. Cori lowered himself further onto his stomach as Griddlebone walked towards him. He averted his eyes to the floor.

"Griddlebone!" Cori almost cried in relief as Macavity yelled for her. Griddlebone looked at him once more before stalking from the room. Molten came in moments later, pulling Cori up and taking him to a different room. It was smaller, a mattress pressed against one wall. Molten pushed Cori onto the mattress and attached a shackle to his ankle. Cori looked up, his eyes wide. Molten shook his head.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything," Molten murmured to him, making sure the shackle was attached right.

"What is she going to do to Admetus?" Cori asked, his voice breaking. Molten looked at him.

"No idea," Molten answered before he left the room. Cori sighed, looking around the empty room. At least now, he was away from Griddlebone…at least now he was somewhat safer.

Admetus groaned as he rolled over, body in pure pain. Griddlebone was angry, really angry, that he stood up to her…that he yelled at her. Griddlebone had decided to torture Admetus…and had told him exactly what she made Cori do. Admetus tried to lunge at her, tried to attack her but Magma had attacked him. Admetus stifled a cry of pain as he shifted his back right leg, which he guessed was broken. He sat up, paw pressed against his side. Broken ribs. Admetus leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He missed Tantomile, he hoped she was okay…and he hoped Cori wouldn't bear the brunt of Griddlebone's anger.

Misto stood off to the side, watching as Donnie played with the other kittens. He glanced over at Tugger, who was talking to Tantomile, Bomba and Demeter. Misto looked around as Millie and Jenny walked to the kittens, herding them towards Jenny's den. Misto smiled as he watched Donnie stumble along with the other kittens.

"Mistoffelees," Misto jumped at the sound of the gravelly voice. The Rumpus Cat stood behind him, fiery red eyes fixed firmly on him.

"Uh, hi?" Misto said nervously. Rumpus grinned, revealing jagged and sharp teeth.

"Where's Ghengis?" He asked, scratching his muscled chest with the long, sharp, black claws.

"In his den with Gilbert," Misto answered, pointing towards the den. Rumpus stared at him for a few more moments.

"Hey, Mist…uh, whoa," Tugger said as he joined Misto, eyeing the Rumpus Cat up and down. Tugger wrapped his arm around Misto's shoulders. Rumpus Cat eyed Tugger for a moment before slinking off towards Ghengis's den.

"Um, what was that about?" Tugger asked, shocked.

"He's helping us find the others," Misto murmured. Tugger stared at him. Misto and Tugger both looked towards Bomba's and Demeter's den when they heard a choked sob. Tantomile had spotted the Great Rumpus Cat and had broken down. Rumpus had heard the sob and stared at Tantomile, shocked. He had no idea why the Queen had just broken down when she saw him. Rumpus continued off towards Ghengis's den. Misto shook his head sadly. Tantomile had seen Rumpus and it had reminded her of Admetus, who dressed up as the Rumpus Cat during the Jellicle Ball, when Munkustrap did his account of The Aweful Battle of The Peke and The Pollicles.

"Where's Donnie?" Tugger asked suddenly. Misto shook himself out of the thoughts running through his head.

"Huh?" Misto asked. Tugger rolled his eyes.

"Where's Donnie?" Tugger asked slowly, making sure Misto heard it that time.

"With the other kittens…nap time," Misto explained, seeing the look on Tugger's face. Tugger gave a purr, nuzzling Misto's neck. Misto chuckled.

"Not now, Tums," Tugger gave an annoyed growl as Misto used Donnie's name for Tugger. Tugger sighed, digging his nose into the fur on Misto's neck.

"I wonder if Rumpus has found Munk and the others," Tugger murmured. Misto looked at Tugger, seeing the heart-broken look on Tugger's face. Misto turned around, putting his paw on the side of Tugger's gold face. Tugger's sad brown eyes looked at him.

"We'll find him, Tugger," Misto murmured. Tugger sighed, resting his head against Misto's as he wrapped his arms around Misto's waist.

"We'll find them all," Tugger nodded against Misto's head.

"I hope you're right, Misto," Tugger mumbled. "I don't think Munkustrap can last all that long,"

Munkustrap watched as Macavity paced around the room angrily. Munkustrap's stomach dropped when Macavity suddenly turned to face him, gold eyes furious. Munkustrap sunk back, his eyes shutting as his back hit the wall. He didn't bother opening his eyes. He could hear Macavity marching angrily towards him, hear Macavity's claws slipping out, and hear the angry breathing coming from Macavity. Munkustrap bit his lip to stop from crying out as Macavity clawed him across the chest, leaving deep, bleeding wounds on his silver black-striped chest. Munkustrap kept his eyes closed as Macavity kept beating him, hitting him, biting and kicking him over and over.

"Open your eyes!" Macavity snarled, digging his claws in Munkustrap's shoulders. Munkustrap reluctantly opened them and looked up at Macavity. He met Macavity's gold eyes and cringed. His gold eyes were still furious. Munkustrap kept his eyes open as the beating continued. He struggled not to cry out as the beating continued.

_Tugger, where are you?_ Munkustrap couldn't help but think desperately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Two- Three more chapters until it's finished…I know, sad right?

I have exams tomorrow, then I'm done for two weeks…and when this is done, the first chapter of 'Cat and Mouse' will go up…and I have to warn you, it does contain some Cori and Munkustrap angst :P…not like this, but still angsty :D

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far,

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	26. Fighting

Misto and Tugger were sitting outside their den in the warm evening air; Donnie was asleep on Tugger's lap. Bomba, Demeter and Tantomile sat beside them, dozing off. Tantomile was leaning against Demeter, her eyes were open fully but she didn't seem all…there. Jenny, Jelly, Skimble and Asparagus sat outside their den, talking to one another quietly. Skimble was quieter than usual, he missed Tumblebrutus, and he missed Jemima. Millie was sitting with Athena and Nyx in her lap, she had been looking after them, since Tantomile had taken to breaking down. Teazer sat with her kittens in her lap. Jerrie was sitting beside her, but his eyes were focused on Bombalurina, who was staring back at him. Alonzo and Cassandra were lying on the tyre. Alonzo's honey eyes were piercing the night sky. Tyla and Sienna were sitting outside of their den, Tyla lying down, his head on Sienna's leg. Pounce sat with Electra and Etcetera, but he wasn't speaking, he was looking into the distance…he missed Tumblebrutus more than he cared to show. Plato and Victoria lay in front of their den, Plato's tail draped across Victoria's middle. Ghengis and Gilbert suddenly walked up to Tugger and Misto, the Rumpus Cat trailing behind them. Bombalurina stood up and slunk away to sit beside Mungojerrie, who purred furiously and nuzzled her. Bomba giggled, nuzzling him back.

"We have found where Macavity is holding them," Ghengis said. Tugger shot up, almost dislodging Donnie from where he napped in Tugger's lap.

"W-Where?" Tugger pleaded. Rumpus stepped up. Tantomile saw him and buried her head in Demeter's shoulder. Demeter patted her paw comfortingly. Rumpus saw it, looked a little uncomfortable, but shrugged it off.

"Macavity's hiding in a warehouse close to here," Rumpus told them. Tugger nodded.

"When do we leave?" Misto asked.

"Now, if you want to," Rumpus said, looking at Ghengis and Gilbert, who nodded. Tugger stood up, taking Donnie over to Millie.

"Tums?" Donnie called tiredly as he was passed to Millie. Tugger turned to look at the small kitten.

"Where you goin'?" Donnie whimpered. Tugger walked back over to Millie and Donnie, rubbing Donnie's head.

"Misto and I are going to get Babba," Tugger told the kitten softly.

"Babba?" Donnie gasped, sitting up. Tugger nodded.

"Be good for Millie, kitten," Tugger told him, kissing his forehead before walking off to join Misto. Bombalurina, Jerrie, Tugger, Misto, Alonzo, Skimble and Plato were the Jellicles going. Ghengis and Gilbert were taking some Siamese, and Rumpus was going to help them out.

They walked from the yard, Rumpus was walking beside Tugger and Misto.

"Why doesn't the brown Calico female like me?" Rumpus asked suddenly. Misto and Tugger exchanged looks.

"She keeps crying every time she sees me," Rumpus's red eyes burnt furiously in the night sky as they kept walking.

"Tantomile's mate, Admetus, he's been taken by Macavity…he usually plays you during the Jellicle ball, for Munkustrap's account of the Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles," Tugger sighed. Rumpus blinked.

"Munkustrap, he's a good Tom," Rumpus murmured. Tugger looked around at him in surprise.

"You know my brother?" Tugger asked, shocked. Rumpus grinned, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Of course…he's helped me out of a few tight spots," Rumpus laughed, his laugh gruff, sounding like a bark. Misto slipped his paw into Tugger's when he saw the shocked look on Tugger's face. Tugger was in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Munkustrap had helped the Rumpus Cat out of a few tight spots…what else hadn't Munkustrap told him? Rumpus caught sight of Misto's and Tugger's entwined paws.

"Are you two…?" Rumpus questioned, his voice trailing off.

"Yes," Misto answered, leaning against Tugger's side. Rumpus smiled, looking back at the front as they continued to walk.

They finally arrived at a warehouse.

"There it is," Rumpus growled, as they all hid in the bushes, eyeing off the guarded warehouse. Tugger's heart began to race…Munkustrap was just in there, hopefully this time they could save him…for good.

Munkustrap lifted his abused body off the mattress, his arms shaking weakly. Macavity's arms wrapped around his waist and helped him up. Munkustrap trembled weakly. He was in so much pain, his body was shaking. Munkustrap lifted his head when he heard a pained scream.

"Addie," Munkustrap whispered weakly. Macavity nodded against Munkustrap's back.

"He pissed Griddlebone off, a lot," Macavity chuckled darkly. Munkustrap stiffened. He wanted to shove Macavity off of him, tell him to stop touching him…but he couldn't. Jemima's, Coricopat's and Admetus's wellbeing were at stake this time.

Coricopat pulled desperately at the shackle attached to his ankle. He could hear Admetus screaming in pain and he wanted to help his brother-in-law. The door opened and Cori froze, looking around. Griddlebone stood in the doorway, looking smug. She sauntered into the room and Cori shuffled back, his green eyes wide as he stared at her. She closed the door behind her and swayed into the room. Cori lowered his head, his heart breaking and the nauseous feeling in his stomach rising up suddenly. He began to tremble in disgust as Griddlebone sat beside him, her paw slipping over his stomach. Admetus's screams continued to echo through the warehouse…but Cori couldn't hear it anymore, all he could hear were Griddlebone's giggles, and the sound of his terrified and broken heart pounding in his ears.

Tumble held Jemima as Admetus's screams echoed into their room. Jemima was trembling, burying her head into Tumblebrutus's shoulder and sobbing. Tumble remained silent, rubbing her back comfortingly.

He couldn't believe that Griddlebone would do that to Admetus and to Cori. What she was doing to Cori now disgusted him. Cori had become a good friend, he had protected Tumble through many days and nights, he had comforted Tumble through many days and nights. But what Griddlebone, what Tumble's mother, was doing to Cori now, it disgusted Tumble to no end. Tumble was starting to regret coming with Griddlebone…especially with what she was doing to Admetus. Jemima shook his arms, listening as Admetus's screams of pain continued to echo…what ever they were doing to him was hurting him to no end, he kept screaming. Jemima sobbed in Tumblebrutus's shoulder. It was because of her that Admetus was there. If she had just agreed to go with Macavity, then Admetus wouldn't have been dragged along, Tantomile wouldn't have been left alone with their kittens and Admetus wouldn't be being beaten up and he wouldn't be screaming in pain.

Admetus curled up as the hench-cats left the room, laughing to themselves. Admetus coughed, his ribs aching…every part of him aching and burning in pain.

Pain from his broken back left leg,

Breath,

More pain,

A ragged breath,

Burning lungs,

Struggled breath,

Burning sides,

Admetus blinked, rolling over onto his back. Tantomile's smiling face appeared in his mind, he sighed contently and closed his eyes. He missed her terribly. Those sparkling dark green eyes, her gorgeous shape, her friendly and kind smile. Admetus rolled over and slowly pushed himself onto his knees when the door to his cell opened.

Griddlebone leaned against the doorway, looking at the bloodied Admetus. She could see that Admetus's tail was broken. His body was deeply bruised and scratched, he was bleeding. His dark gray fur was matted and stained with blood. His blue eyes were bruised and swollen. He still managed to glare at her though.

"W-What have you done to Cori?" He gasped. Griddlebone smirked.

"He's crying on the mattress in his room," She laughed darkly. Admetus looked at her.

"You know, you used to care for him somewhat," Admetus said hoarsely. "It's why Tumble didn't think you were that bad, because you cared for Coricopat,"

Griddlebone blinked, looking at her claws in interest.

"Times change," Griddlebone told him, smiling smugly.

"Peke," Admetus spat at her. Griddlebone blinked.

"Magma," Griddlebone called suddenly. Magma appeared in the doorway.

"He's all yours…to do anything to," She told him before leaving. Magma grinned satanically, his crazy eyes sparkling as he moved into the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Jellicles stiffened as they heard distant pained screams.

"Addie!" Jerrie whispered, shocked. Ghengis and Gilbert looked at each other and nodded.

"Skimble, Jerrie, Bomba, Plato," Ghengis said. "You go with Gilbert and me," The Jellicles nodded.

"Tugger, Misto, Alonzo, you go with Rumpus," The three nodded. They all went inside and the fight began.

"Tugger, find your brother!" Rumpus called out. Misto and Tugger were separated by the fight as Tugger ran off to find his brother. Skimble and Plato ran with Gilbert, going to find Skimble's son. Jerrie and Bomba ran into a small room, finding Cori curled up on the mattress, his ankle shackled as he sobbed. Jerrie moved in and fell to his knees beside Cori, placing his paw on Cori's head as Bomba worked on the shackle. Cori hiccupped, looking up.

"Jerrie?" Cori mumbled. Jerrie nodded. Bomba gave a triumphant cry as she managed to unlock the shackle from around Cori's ankle. She and Jerrie both pulled Cori up and supported him from the room. They dodged around the fighters and went outside, taking Cori with them and hiding behind a bush. Bomba treated Cori's wounds as Jerrie stared at the warehouse, waiting nervously. Skimble found Tumble and Jemima.

"Dad!" Tumble cried, running and hugging his father furiously. Jemima ran up and hugged Skimble as well.

"Let's get ya outta here," Skimble told them before running from the building. Misto and Rumpus headed towards the cells. Misto tilted his head, hearing faint groaning and sounds of claws hitting flesh. He opened the door to the cell and he and Rumpus froze. Admetus was being beaten savagely by Magma, who was slightly clawed and bitten, as though Admetus had fought desperately against him. Rumpus ran in, grabbing Magma and snapping his neck. Magma fell to the ground, lifeless. Misto knelt beside Admetus. Admetus groaned and his blue eyes flickered open.

"Hey, Misto," Admetus mumbled. Misto looked over Admetus's injuries, determining none of them were too serious, before nodding to Rumpus. The Rumpus Cat bent over and picked up Admetus.

"M-Misto, have you found Cori?" Admetus asked as Rumpus carried his battered body from the cell.

"I'm not sure, Jerrie and Bomba went to look for him," Misto told him. Rumpus dodged the fighting Siamese and hench-cats and carried Admetus outside to the bushes where Jerrie, Bomba, Cori, Skimble, Plato, Jemima and Tumble were waiting. Misto looked around as Rumpus placed Admetus next to Cori. Admetus sat up and hugged Cori tightly. Cori hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder. Misto looked around, looking worried.

"Hasn't Tugger come out yet?" Misto whispered. The others shook their heads. Rumpus lunged and grabbed Misto around the waist as Misto tried to run back to the warehouse. Misto struggled in his arms.

"I've got to help Tugger!" Misto wailed, struggling furiously in Rumpus's grip.

"Alonzo is still in there, Mistoffelees!" Skimble told him. "Alonzo will try and look out for him," Misto sobbed. Rumpus held onto him tightly.

"He'll come back," Rumpus said, his voice gravelly. Misto sobbed.

Macavity had grabbed Munkustrap and forced him behind him when he heard sounds of fighting. Macavity locked the door and walked back to Munkustrap, forcing him onto his back.

"W-What are you doing?" Munkustrap whimpered, squirming underneath him. Macavity pressed his nose against Munkustrap's neck, before biting his shoulder. Munkustrap yowled loudly in pain. Macavity nudged Munkustrap's legs apart. Munkustrap sobbed.

Tugger heard the yowl and stopped.

"Munkustrap," He breathed. He ran towards a door and furiously tried to open it. The door was locked. Tugger slipped out a claw and shoved it into the lock, twisting it furiously. The door clicked open and Tugger forced the door open. He froze, feeling like he needed to expel everything in his stomach, when he caught sight of Macavity moving over Munkustrap. Munkustrap's claws were digging into the stone floor, soft sobs escaping him. Macavity looked up at Tugger and his lips twisted into a satanic smile. Munkustrap looked around to see what Macavity was grinning at and quickly looked away, his cheeks turning crimson, embarrassed, humiliated and pained tears filling his hazel eyes. Tugger took a step forward but Macavity placed his claws on Munkustrap's thigh.

"One more step, Tugger, and I'll cut the arteries," Macavity grunted as he continued to move. Tugger turned his head away. He would have to wait for Macavity to finish tormenting Munkustrap…he couldn't step forward and risk Munkustrap's life…he just couldn't. He could hear Munkustrap sobbing and it broke his heart. Macavity finally climbed off Munkustrap and pushed Munkustrap away with his foot. Munkustrap rolled away and huddled into the corner, his hazel eyes, swimming with tears, fixed to the floor. Macavity faced Tugger, who was staring at Munkustrap.

"Ready to end this?" Macavity asked, breathless, his gold eyes glinting dangerously. Munkustrap looked up at the both of them, arms still wrapped around his waist as he remained crouched. He hiccupped and stared at the both of them, frightened. Tugger slipped into a crouch, hissing.

"Let's do this!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Two more chapters left…I have the ending written up too…Exams are done! Yay, I now have two weeks off…Cat and Mouse, which is the fic I'll begin to put up after this, has Cori and Munkustrap angst, but its not exactly like this…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	27. Fire!

Munkustrap watched in horror as Tugger and Macavity flew at each other, claws swiping at each other, teeth snapping close to necks. Tugger was thrown back and Macavity stalked over to Munkustrap, yanking him up from the floor, claw held against his throat. Tugger froze, looking at Munkustrap, fear in his brown eyes. Macavity chuckled darkly, nipping at Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap lowered his eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with Tugger.

"Why do you bother, Tugger?" Macavity asked, his paw sliding down Munkustrap's chest.

"Munkustrap is my mate…and he's even beginning to enjoy it," Tugger watched as Munkustrap gave a small shake of a head, before cringing in pain as Macavity's claw brushed his side, leaving thin scratches.

"Oh, you know you do," Macavity purred in his ear, sliding his paw around Munkustrap's stomach, pushing the pad of his paw in. Munkustrap couldn't help the purr that escaped his lips, and that he suddenly went weak at the knees, the back of his head resting against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity laughed, kissing Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap gave a weak mewl. Tugger was shaking in his anger as he watched Macavity manipulate his brother like that. Macavity rubbed his paw across Munkustrap's stomach, his gold eyes fixed on Tugger as Munkustrap squirmed slightly as he mewled pathetically. Munkustrap glanced at Tugger as he momentarily regained his senses. Tugger saw the disgust in his hazel eyes, the pathetic look across his face. Munkustrap mewled once more as Macavity slowly dragged his claws across Munkustrap's stomach, not breaking the skin.

"Stop it!" Tugger snarled. Macavity just laughed, before he pressed his lips to Munkustrap's neck again. Tugger was shaking with fury, his claws itching to rip out Macavity's throat. Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's waist, stopping Munkustrap's mewling. Munkustrap let his head drop on Macavity's shoulder as his legs shook, as a sudden weakness overcame him. Macavity just rubbed his nose against Munkustrap's cheek. Macavity looked back at Tugger, smiling smugly.

"I told you he liked it here,"

Griddlebone ran down the hallways, trying to escape Gilbert and Ghengis who were close on her heels. She knew Tumble had gone with Skimble, but she really didn't care anymore. Cori had been rescued by Bombalurina and Mungojerrie, which was a loss to Griddlebone…but she would find another. She ran into a room, looking around, looking for a way out.

"There's no escape from here, Griddlebone!" Gilbert hissed, pacing behind Ghengis as Ghengis drew his sword. Griddlebone looked around, still looking for some sort of escape. Her dark eyes settled on a candle in a glass jar, that partly lit up the room. She grabbed it and threw it down onto the carpeted floor between her and Ghengis and Gilbert. The glass shattered and the carpet went up in flames. The fire spread quickly, forcing Gilbert and Ghengis to back out of the room. Griddlebone couldn't escape now…but she didn't care. Bitter tears flowed down her cheeks. Her son had left her, he didn't love her anymore, he was disgusted at her…Coricopat was gone, the Tom she fell in love with, who loved someone else, Macavity wouldn't even care…he had Munkustrap. The flames quickly engulfed the room…ending Griddlebone's life.

Gilbert and Ghengis ran down the hallway as the flames followed them. Ghengis whistled loudly, signalling for everyone to leave. Alonzo jumped to their sides and ran with them outside the building as the flames continued to spread.

Tugger snarled and leapt forward. Macavity tossed Munkustrap aside. Munkustrap rolled across the floor, his back hitting the stone wall. He groaned as spots danced in front of his eyes. Macavity and Tugger rolled for a while before Macavity gained the upper hand, slamming Tugger's back against the floor and holding his claw up. Munkustrap cried out, but Macavity paused, sniffing the air. Macavity looked down at Tugger, who was sniffing the air as well. Macavity leapt off Tugger, strolling over to the door and yanking it open. Flames crept into the room.

"Damn it!" Macavity screamed, running back across the room and pulling Munkustrap up. He pulled Munkustrap towards the door. Munkustrap managed to grab Tugger's paw as Macavity dragged him past Tugger. Tugger leapt to his feet. The three leapt across the flames and began to run down the hallways of the burning building.

Misto looked up as he heard yelling. Ghengis, Gilbert, Alonzo and the Siamese were running from the building…which was quickly catching on fire.

"Tugger!" Misto screamed, trying to run towards the building. Skimble, Plato and Rumpus leapt forward, grabbing the small conjurer and wrestling him to the ground, holding him down. Misto fought desperately.

"NO!" Misto screamed. "Let me go!"

"Misto, stop it!" Skimble cried desperately. "Think about Donnie!" Misto calmed down a little, but he still continued to squirm.

"He can't lose the both of you!" Misto went still and started to sob loudly. Rumpus and Plato slowly let up on Misto as Skimble stayed with him, gently stroking the back of his head and murmuring softly to him.

Macavity, Tugger and Munkustrap ran through the hallways of the burning building, dodging falling pieces of debris. Macavity ran out the door and got a fair distance away before stopping, doubling over and coughing as he gasped for air. Tugger did the same, stopping near Macavity.

"Tugger!" Tugger straightened up just in time for Misto to tackle him to the ground. Tugger gave a low chuckle, hugging Misto tightly. Tugger and Macavity's eyes both roved around, looking for the same cat. Macavity's and Tugger's eyes finally met. There was no tall, strong, silver black-striped Tom amongst them.

Tugger quickly leapt to his feet and ran back towards the building. Macavity caught up to him, grabbed his arm and threw him back.

"Your mate needs you," Macavity hissed at him before throwing Tugger back and darting into the burning building himself. Tugger landed on the grass and stared, shocked, at the burning building. Misto grabbed onto Tugger's arm, staring at the building.

Macavity darted through the burning hallways. The thick black smoke was choking him as he dodged bits of burning debris.

"Munkus!" Macavity yelled, before coughing into his paw.

"Munkustrap, answer me!"

"M-Mac?" Macavity darted towards the sound of the weak yell. He found Munkustrap lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway, bits of hot debris covering him. Macavity quickly shoved it off of him and pulled him up, slinging him over his shoulder. Munkustrap was coughing furiously as Macavity ran through the hallways. Macavity looked up towards the roof when he heard groaning. He quickly threw Munkustrap out of the way as the beam of the roof collapsed. Munkustrap writhed slightly before pushing himself up from the ground, coughing as the thick black smoke was inhaled into his lungs.

"Mac?" Munkustrap called, coughing. He heard a weak groan and crawled over to a slightly burning support beam that was lying across the hallway. Munkustrap saw a pair of long, ginger coloured legs sticking out from under it.

"Mac?" Munkustrap rasped, looking over the beam. Macavity's gold eyes fluttered open.

"What are you still doing here?" Macavity mumbled weakly, his eyes sliding shut again.

"Get out of here," Macavity breathed weakly. Munkustrap shook his head, starting to push against the beam.

"Not without you," Munkustrap gasped past gritted teeth as he tried to push the hot beam off of Macavity. Munkustrap could feel the pad of his paws beginning to burn and blister but he ignored the pain, continuing to try and lift the beam. He managed to do so after a while and dragged Macavity out from under it. Munkustrap lifted Macavity up and stumbled towards the exit.

Munkustrap landed on his knees on the grassy ground a small distance away from the burning warehouse. Macavity slipped out of his arms and onto the grassy ground.

"Munkus!" Tugger cried as he ran towards his brother. Skimble ran forward as well.

"Beam…fell…on…him," Munkustrap coughed, pointing at Macavity. Skimble nodded and started examining Macavity's wounds, especially the deep wound on his right side. Tugger clapped Munkustrap on the back, trying to help him breathe.

"Breathe, Munk, breathe," Tugger murmured.

"S-Skimble?" Munkustrap wheezed. Skimble looked up at Munkustrap and shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do, lad," Skimble told him gravelly. Munkustrap looked down at Macavity. Macavity's half open gold eyes were focused on him. Misto walked forward, slowly pulling Tugger and Skimble away. It was better to leave Macavity and Munkustrap alone for a little while.

Macavity raised his paw shakily, stroking the side of Munkustrap's face. Macavity gave a sad smile and wiped away a tear which had slipped from Munkustrap's eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy that I'm dying?" Macavity murmured.

"You're going to die because you saved me," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity gave a small nod.

"It was worth it," Macavity murmured weakly, wincing as he put a paw on his heavily bleeding side. Munkustrap shuffled down lower towards the grass, looking closely at Macavity. Macavity looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's beautiful silver black-striped fur was slightly singed, parts were badly singed away. Munkustrap's face was sooty, but tears cleared a track down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry for when I hurt you, Munkustrap," Macavity sighed, his paw still on the side of Munkustrap's face.

"All those times I kidnapped you, hurt you, tortured you physically and mentally…I'm so sorry," Munkustrap blinked. Macavity had never said sorry before. Macavity knew he was going to die, and now he was making amends with Munkustrap.

"Go back to the yard, try and be happy again," Macavity continued to murmur. Munkustrap gave him a soft nuzzle. Macavity looked back at him, gold eyes beginning to dim. Macavity's back arched as a groan of pain escaped his gritted teeth. Munkustrap watched as Macavity settled back down. Macavity looked back to Munkustrap, his paw sliding around so it rested on the back of Munkustrap's neck. He pulled Munkustrap to him, Munkustrap went without complaint, and their lips met. Macavity's free paw moved to trail down Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap didn't fight him…Macavity was dying, why pull away? Macavity finally broke the kiss, still holding Munkustrap's head close to his. Macavity's gold eyes had barely any light left in it, but he continued to stare at Munkustrap.

"I'm so sorry," Macavity whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. Munkustrap wiped it away. Munkustrap lay down and rested his head on Macavity's chest, listening to his heart beat. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's back. It was getting harder to breathe, darkness was beginning to make its way into the edges of Macavity's vision, the pain was beginning to numb, showing that his time was almost up.

"Munkustrap," Macavity whispered. Munkustrap pushed himself up slightly. Macavity's tongue ran over his dry lips. Munkustrap nuzzled against his cheek.

"I-I know this is…" Macavity took in a deep breath. "This is probably stupid of me to even consider," Munkustrap tilted his head, looking at him sadly.

"B-But," Macavity was finding it almost impossible to breathe. "But will you ever forgive me?" Munkustrap blinked, shocked. He looked into Macavity's hopeful gold eyes and his heart softened.

"I already have," Munkustrap murmured, kissing him once more. Macavity was shocked. Munkustrap was actually kissing him, no tricks or anything this time. Macavity smiled weakly, at least Munkustrap forgave him…and Macavity knew he was telling the truth, by the look in Munkustrap's hazel eyes. Munkustrap and Macavity finally broke apart. Munkustrap ignored the wide-eyed looks that the others were given them.

Macavity looked up at the night sky as Munkustrap lay back down beside him, resting his head against Macavity's chest. Macavity ran his paw up and down Munkustrap's spine, pressing the pad of his paw in the way Munkustrap liked it. Munkustrap was purring loudly as he arched into Macavity's side.

Macavity watched the stars. It was getting harder to breathe now, harder to remain conscious. Looking at the stars he wondered if he'd ever get into Heaviside…he doubted it, after the cats he had killed, tortured and kidnapped…after what he did to Munkustrap and his family and friends…but Munkustrap forgave him, so that must've counted for something right?

Munkustrap looked up as he heard Macavity struggling to breathe.

"Mac?" Munkustrap whispered, his hazel eyes darting nervously. Macavity's gold eyes rolled to look at him. There was just a hint of life left.

"Macavity, are you okay?" Munkustrap asked, no matter how stupid it sounded. Macavity gave a wheezy laugh.

"I'm dying, Munk, my time's almost up," Macavity said with difficultly. Macavity rested his paw on Munkustrap's cheek.

"Don't cry, Munk…I'm not worth it," Macavity mumbled, wiping the tears falling from Munkustrap's eyes.

The Jellicles, Rumpus, Ghengis and Gilbert watched as Macavity wiped Munkustrap's cheeks. Though it was Macavity…it was still hard to watch him die, not to mention that Munkustrap was with him, staying by his side so he wasn't alone when he died. That, was something amazing, after everything Macavity had put Munkustrap through, Munkustrap wouldn't let Macavity die alone.

"You are though," Munkustrap whispered. "Even though you did all those bad things to me and my friends and family, you saved me as well, you looked after me when I was sick, you helped me through hard times," Macavity blinked, a small, tired smile making its way onto his face.

"I-I love you, Munkustrap…always," Macavity mumbled, his voice faint. Munkustrap rested his forehead against Macavity's.

"I know," He whispered. Macavity's paw slipped off Munkustrap's cheek and his eyes slipped shut. Munkustrap sat up, shoulders slumped as tears ran down his face.

Macavity was dead.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Epilogue is up next…sad isn't it? I'll put it up sometime tomorrow :)

Thanks to everyone who stuck with all three stories!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please, please, please, read and review!

Luv HGP!


	28. Musings

"Munkustrap?" Tugger whispered, walking to his side and placing a paw on his shoulder. Munkustrap shrugged it off. Tugger went to open his mouth to say something when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Misto looking at him, shaking his head. Tugger closed his mouth and backed away with Misto. Cori limped over to Munkustrap and slowly fell to his knees beside him.

"Munk?" Cori murmured.

"J-Just go…I'll catch up," Munkustrap mumbled, still staring at Macavity's body. The others walked off, Rumpus carrying Admetus who couldn't walk due to his broken leg. Cori stayed with Munkustrap. Munkustrap remained silent as he stayed kneeling beside Macavity's body…a little while later, as the humans began to arrive at the building to put out the fire, Munkustrap finally stood up, picking up Macavity's body and carrying him back to the junkyard. Cori followed him quietly.

Everyone watched, wide eyed, as Munkustrap carried Macavity's body back into the yard. Munkustrap ignored the mutters and gasps as he took Macavity to his den, going to clean Macavity so Macavity could have a proper burial.

"Cori!" Cori opened his arms, smiling as Teazer hugged him tightly, kissing him furiously.

"I missed you!" She whispered as the kittens attached themselves to Cori's legs. Donnie slipped from Millie's watchful eye and wandered over to Munkustrap's den, before entering it. Munkustrap was kneeling beside Macavity's body, his silver black-striped back heaving.

"Babba?" Donnie murmured, stepping closer. Munkustrap turned and looked at him, giving him a weak smile.

"Hey, kitten," Donnie ran forward, leaping into Munkustrap's arms. Donnie buried his head into Munkustrap's chest, his nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt fur.

Jenny walked in a little while later, ushering Donnie back to Misto and Tugger before treating Munkustrap's wounds, offering him some quiet words for Macavity's death.

"He really did love you," Jenny murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek, trying to get the soot off. "Though he may not have showed it properly, he really did love you,"

Tugger watched from the infirmary as Jenny checked over the wounds she had treated the day before. From where he was sitting, he could see Munkustrap. Munkustrap was standing over Macavity's grave, just staring, he had been doing that for the last couple of hours.

"I don't get it!" Tugger snarled. "After everything Macavity did to him, he's upset?"

"It's called Stockholm Syndrome, Tugger," Tugger, Misto and Jenny looked around. Millie was standing in the back of the den.

"This usually happens with humans, but when one is held hostage or kidnapped by another, in some cases they begin to…feel comfortable in their situations," Millie tried to explain.

"Macavity hurt Munkustrap repeatedly," Tugger whispered.

"If the captor is purely evil and abusive, the hostage will respond with hatred. But, if perpetrators show some kindness, victims will submerge the anger they feel in response to the terror and concentrate on the captors' "good side" to protect themselves." Millie recited. "That's more likely to relate to Munkustrap's situation,"

"In many cases, capture may also involve the killing, or threat of killing, of the captive's relatives, which will mess with their emotions. The captive is subjected to isolation and sees, when given food, water, or some kind of kindness, that it's a good thing. Some captives may side with their captors while believing their captors have conferred on them great importance and love."

"And Macavity did care for Munkustrap," Millie told him softly. "Trust me, though you may hate me for saying it, Macavity did love Munkustrap," Tugger looked at Misto.

"He saved Munkustrap from Tyrant, he looked after him when he was sick…a lot, wounds were treated, he was fed, and Macavity helped Munkustrap through nightmares…"

"That he caused…" Tugger hissed. Millie sighed.

"Look, Tugger, I'm trying to help you understand why Munkustrap feels like this," Mille told him. Tugger paused.

"Munkustrap's mental state is not at its strongest…but there were times when he was thankful to Macavity, that he felt like Macavity's friend," Millie sighed.

"Macavity really did love him, Tugger," Jenny murmured as she continued to look over Tugger's wounds. Tugger sighed and looked back at Munkustrap.

Munkustrap stood at the base of Macavity's grave, staring at it. Zigs wasn't going to go home to Shiloh. Shiloh no longer had her best friend.

Macavity wasn't all that bad, sure there were several things he did to hurt Munkustrap, both physically and mentally…but there were a lot of things that he did to help Munkustrap, to care for him. He saved Munkustrap from Tyrant, from Samson…he was there for Munkustrap when Munkustrap felt everyone had turned against him. Munkustrap startled when a paw rested on his shoulder. Cori smiled wearily at Munkustrap before looking at Macavity's grave.

"Are you okay?" Cori asked a few moments later, glancing at Munkustrap's bandaged paws. Jenny had bandaged them the night before, after cleaning the blisters and burns.

"I thought I'd be glad that he died, that I'm free again…but…but I don't…feel it," Munkustrap murmured. "I never loved him, it's just that I got used to having him around," He said slowly. Cori patted Munkustrap's shoulder.

"I know," Munkustrap looked at him, Cori was still looking at Macavity's grave.

"He wasn't all that bad," Cori murmured. "He did have some decency left in him…he let me come home to mate with Teazer, so our kittens and her could live life without scrutiny," Cori sighed.

"He used to be a good friend as well," Cori sighed, smiling distantly. "All that mischief the three of us used to get up to," Cori laughed. Munkustrap smiled, a certain memory of a certain Skimbleshanks being coated in glitter as Cori, Macavity and Munkustrap howled with laughter behind a junk pile…until that is, Skimble found them and chased them across the yard until they had collapsed. It was then they learnt not to play tricks on those who could easily outpace them when it came to running. Cori patted Munkustrap's back before going back to Teazer, who was waiting for him. Munkustrap turned and began to walk away from the grave. He passed Bombalurina and Mungojerrie who were entwined in each others arms, purring madly. He walked past Tantomile's and Admetus's den, hearing banging and Tantomile laughing…Admetus must've been trying out his make-shift crutches. Misto and Tugger were inside the infirmary, talking to Jenny, Millie and Skimble…Donnie was curled up in Tugger's lap. Alonzo and Cassandra were on the tire, tails entwined. Plato and Victoria were lying beside each other in the sun. Tumble was sitting with Jemima, chatting with her. Pounce, Electra and Etcetera sat a little distance away, talking to one another, sneaking looks at Tumble and Jemima and giggling. Asparagus and Jelly were making their way to Jenny's den. Tyla and Sienna and Demeter were standing in front of Tyla's and Sienna's den, talking happily. Munkustrap gave a small smile as he walked across the yard.

Through the three years that Macavity had kidnapped and broken Munkustrap physically and mentally, breaking his spirit…yet helping him, comforting him and being there for him…Munkustrap had realised something.

Joshy, Selena, Sara, Odie, Timmy, Old Deuteronomy…they were the innocent that had been killed or had lost their lives during the time of Munkustrap's imprisonment.

Griddlebone, Tyrant, Samson, Magma, Molten and countless hench-cats…they were the evil that had been killed.

Macavity counted in both categories…but that was past the point.

Hopefully now, he could begin to recover, begin to put back the innocent life of his before it had been broken…but there would be things that would never be the same. Munkustrap looked back at Macavity's grave.

What Munkustrap had learnt, through the pain, the tears, the heart break, the nightmares and living hell…through death of those who tried to help him, and of those who went against Macavity.

Obsessions can be deadly…

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CC

I know I said this was the last chapter and it even says End there…but I'm putting one more up, today, so you don't need to wait!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review these last two chapters!

Luv HGP!


	29. Two years later

_Two years later:_

The Jellicle yard was peaceful, the memories of the horrifying events that took space over three years had almost gone. It had been two years since Macavity's death, two years since Munkustrap had been freed for good.

Tumblebrutus and Jemima were expecting their first litter any day, Jemima was getting quite big, but you would see Tumble helping her across the yard or getting her whatever she wanted. He was going to make a great dad.

Pouncival and Electra had become mates at the last Jellicle ball, everyone had been surprised when mischievous Pounce and quiet Electra had announced it…but they accepted it just the same.

Bombalurina and Mungojerrie had had their first litter of kittens, with two toms and a small queen. One Tom had Jerrie's markings but Bombalurina's colour, the other tom was a miniature Jerrie…the Queen, well, she would grow up to be just like her mother.

Cori and Teazer had settled down, their three young ones were doing quite well in life…two of them, Gaia and Mella, had learnt how to thieve which Cori ignored, he chose not to stop it…just not to notice it. Pan's powers had grown and he could now read the others minds.

Admetus and Tantomile were doing just fine, always together as they watched their little ones grown and take interest in everything. Athena was quiet, but she was one hell of a fighter when it came down to it. Nyx was adventurous, which always got him into trouble.

Tugger, Misto and Donnie were doing extremely well. Tugger and Misto were still madly love with one another, and could usually be seen holding paws or nuzzling into one another…or doing other things which made Jenny yell at them. Donnie had grown into a small Tom. He had his fathers' worries when it came to how he looked, he was always making sure he was immaculately groomed, like Misto and Tugger. He had also fallen in love and was currently dating Athena.

Skimble and Jenny had gotten on in their years but their ages were beginning to show. Jenny was partly blind but she was still happy and was still quite fine with chasing you around with a broomstick. Skimble was all for telling stories to the younger ones, and some of the older ones, which everyone loved.

Jelly and Asparagus, well, they were hit with tragedy one year after Macavity's death when hyperactive Etcetera got sick suddenly and didn't get better…she died a month after she first got sick, they still spoke to Jenny and Skimble but they can't bear to hear Etcetera's name.

Tyla and Sienna had their first litter of kittens, but only one survived the harsh winter that hit two days after they gave birth. Little Mikey had both of their colourings and was quite adorable. He was always seen nestled in Sienna's arms or hanging from around Tyla's shoulders…there was one problem with him…he couldn't speak, they don't why, all they know was he couldn't…but that didn't stop him being one happy kitten.

Alonzo and Cassandra, well, they had a rocky relationship and broke up before getting back together and so on…but Cassandra was hit by a car the other week and no one knows if she survived because the human who hit her took her to the vet…everyone's praying she will be alright…Alonzo said he knows she is and that she'll be back soon.

Millie was still at the yard, helping Jenny as Jenny steadily lost her eyesight. Millie helped with the births of the kittens, with Jenny at her side so Millie could tell her absolutely everything about the births as they happened.

Munkustrap sat at Macavity's grave. It had been two years since he had died after saving Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed, lowering his head, his paw brushing against the bite mark scar on his right hip. Sometimes he would still get nightmares or he'd sink into a depression as he remembered everything Macavity had done to him…but other than that, he was usually fine.

"Daddy!" Munkustrap gave a chuckle as two kittens leapt onto his back. Sara and Lex, those were their names. Munkustrap named his daughter Sara because of the human who gave him another chance at life and who cared for him…Lex, well, that was Lex's mummy's idea. Sara looked like him, save for the gold stripe running from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail. Lex, well, he looked like his mother, except for a few silver stripes here and there. Munkustrap stood up, taking the kittens with him. He looked back at Macavity's grave once more, frowning. He chuckled as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are you coming?" Demeter asked. "Tugger and Misto are waiting,"

"Coming, Dem," He murmured, turning his head and kissing her nose.

It had shocked everyone when Munkustrap had gotten back with Demeter, they had thought he'd never have another…intimate relationship after what Macavity had forced him to do. It had taken a lot of work but Munkustrap had calmed down and he and Demeter had had two gorgeous kittens.

"Let's go," Munkustrap sighed, looking at his mate. Demeter nodded and took Lex from him. Munkustrap readjusted his hold on Sara and he and Demeter walked back to their den.

"Hi, Babba!" Donnie yelled as Munkustrap walked past. Munkustrap smiled and waved to him before they continued onto their den.

Life was good, though sometimes a little haunting.

_I love you, _Munkustrap froze as the wind whipped around his ears. He swore he had just heard Macavity's voice…but Macavity was dead and that wasn't possible.

Was it?

_Really the End now!_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know a couple of you wanted Demeter and Munk back together so there you are!

Hehe, creepy little note to end it on!

I want to seriously thank all of you who have stuck with Obsessions through the three stories, I love you guys.

First chapter on Cat and Mouse will be up tomorrow, hopefully you like it!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Please please read and review this last chapter!

Luv always,

HGP!


End file.
